Time of The Witch
by tsegres
Summary: Swan's are regarded as occultists, enchanters or sorcerers. Witches. It's plausible. I guess. I am a direct descendant of Abigail Faulkner after all. Who is that, you ask? Think Salem Witch Trials. Who am I? My name is Abigail Faulkner Swan. What am I? Well, that is yet to be determined.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the representative from Children's Services approached me as I sat in the too quiet livingroom of the home I shared with my parents, Oliver and Leona Swan. Parents that were laid to rest, side by side, not two hours ago in a small cemetery in Swansboro, North Carolina, population 2,993, well, 2,991 now, after what police say was an unfortunate car accident. Swansborough, named for the Swann family, not to be confused with Swan family. Never, ever, confuse the two. Swann's are the elite. Swan's, not so much. Swan's are regarded as occultists, enchanters or sorcerers. Witches. It's plausible. I guess. I am a direct descendant of Abigail Faulkner after all. Who is that, you ask? Think Salem Witch Trials. Who am I? My name is Abigail Faulkner Swan. What am I? Well, that is yet to be determined. Right now, I am a teenager, coming to terms with the fact that both of my parents are no longer with me. I will never feel the loving arms of my mother, wrapping around me as she kisses my face. Never hear my father's deep voice calling out how much he loves me. I'll never have that feeling of comfort when I walk in the door of our small home. The ache in my heart is unimaginable. It hurts. I keep a photograph of them in my hands, pressing it to my aching chest. The tears fall in a steady stream, like they have been since the police came to tell me about my parents. And I keep hurting.


	2. One

Charlie Swan sat behind his desk at the Fork's Police Department, deep in thought. He vaguely remembered his parents mentioning a distant cousin who lived in North Carolina or Virginia. He was racking his brain, trying to recall what was said. Not that it would matter. His heart had skipped a couple of beats when he answered the phone and the caller identified themselves as a CS Representative. All he could think about was his daughter, Isabella, or Bella. It took a minute for the Rep to get through to him that they were calling in regards to Abigail Swan. Charlie listened as the caller informed him of the death of his cousin, Oliver and his wife Leona. As next of kin, it was his decision on the welfare of their daughter, 16 year old Abigail. Without hesitation, he informed the representative that he would book the next flight and would call when he arrived in North Carolina.

Running his hands through his hair, he stands and walks out of the office, to his patrol car. He goes home to pack an overnight bag and to call his best friend since childhood. Billy Black, Chief of the Quileute Indian Tribe. Hoping Billy would give him some advice on how to handle this situation. Billy's wife, Sara was killed in an auto accident years ago, leaving him to raise 3 children on his own. Charlie was not one to show emotion. He had no idea how to comfort his distant cousin.

 **APOV-(Abigail's POV)**

After ending the call, Victor, the Children's Services Rep assigned to my case, turned to me and sneered. "Charlie Swan will be here to get you soon. He's the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. I'm sure he can keep you under control. You won't be able to do your little witch stuff around him." I rolled my brightening green eyes at the slimy bastard and walked away. I hated the man. He'd been slinging insults at me for the past 4 days. If he wasn't calling me a witch, he was disparaging my parents. I couldn't help but wonder how this man managed to keep his job. Did he treat all minors this way? Obviously, there were some harsh feelings between my parents and him, which had apparently carried over to me. "Whatever Vic." I threw back over my shoulder. "The name is Victor! Mr. Smithton to you!" In response, he received my middle finger. Hey, I was taught to respect my elders. I retreated to my bedroom to finish packing my things. I wasn't taking much. I didn't need many reminders of this place. I made sure to grab my parents journals and pictures and had them packed with my clothes and electronics.

I could hear Vic rambling around the house and knew he was looking for valuables. Dumb fucker. Anything of value was already gone. I may only be 16, but I was far from stupid. Unfortunate car accident my ass. I'd seen the police report and the autopsy report. Not only had I seen them, I'd made a copy of them. They were safely ensconced in the lining of my backpack. This was no accident. Something strange is going on. Noted on both reports was the lack of blood. Not just lack of blood, but, no blood. How can it be an accident if there is no blood? I'm hopeful that Charlie will turn out to be an okay guy and I can show him what I have. Maybe he can help me figure it out.

 **OQPOV-(Old Quil's POV)**

Taha Aki, help us all. I sat in the tribal hall trying to reconcile the information I and the other elders just received from the Chief of the Quileute Tribe. It may have been an aside comment on the Chief's part, however, I knew what it meant. Our little tribe was on the cusp of catastrophic incidents. The return of the cold ones was just the beginning. Three of our young tribesmen have been blessed by our spirits. To protect our tribe and sacred ground, these young men phase into spirit warriors. Taking the shape of wolves when a threat is near. What constitutes a threat? Cold ones. Vampires. Bloodsuckers. Leeches. For decades, our tribe has maintained a treaty with one coven of vampires. They call themselves a family. Existing on the blood of animals. The Cullen's. They have returned to the area and have integrated themselves into a human facade. The coven leader, Carlisle Cullen, is a physician at Forks General Hospital. Quite the compassionate one, he is, according to the residents of Forks. He has a wife and five "children." These "children" attend Forks High School. Vampires attending school with young children. The same school where Charlie Swan's teenage cousin will be going. Charlie Swan's teenage WITCH cousin. Nothing good can come of this. Nothing at all...Unless...I step in and guide her. There is no way the young one knows of her capabilities. Yes, that's what I will do. I will guide the young one in her craft. Now, all I have to do is convince Charlie to bring her to the reservation.

 **ACPOV-(Alice Cullen's POV)**

Another day at Forks High School. Fun. Once again, pretending to be human teenagers. Oh the monotony. At least this time, we have a purpose. That purpose being the acquisition of one Isabella Swan into our family. I've had numerous visions of her in the past 5 years or so. I just know she is my brother, Edward's soul mate. Finally, after decades of being alone, he will have his one true love. I just have to convince him. As I sit, listening to the ramblings of the children around me, I scan our futures to make sure nothing is amiss. Inexplicably, I'm pulled into a vision of Charlie Swan. I see him with a young girl. A young girl who is definitely NOT Isabella. I see them returning to Forks from...North Carolina? I see her attending school with us. I see her green eyes. Eyes so bright they are almost blinding. Then, I see Bella Swan. As I come out of my vision, Edward is looking at me. "Alice, what was that?" "I have no idea. I'm sure it's nothing." I shrugged at him and smiled, once again listening to the inane chatter around me. A feeling of dread encompasses me. I didn't see it, but I have a feeling that things are about to get serious. And not in a good way. I think it's time for a family meeting. Decisions need to be made. Quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail heard the knock from her bedroom. She cautiously made her way to the entry, watching as Victor opened the door for Charlie. She gasped loudly as he walked into the house. "You look just like my Dad." she stated. Charlie nodded his head slightly and took in the young girl. She was a tiny thing. No more than 5 feet tall with long brown hair and the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen, with deep shadows under them. It was obvious that she had not slept well since the accident. She looked so lost. He thought of his own daughter, Bella, and hoped no one would ever have to see her looking like this if he or Renee were to pass on. He approached her slowly and spoke, "I'm sorry about your folks." Sensing the awkwardness of the situation and wanting to wrap this case up as soon as possible and get away from the girl before she did anything witchy to him, Victor stepped between the two and did introductions.

 **CPOV-(Charlie's POV)**

I watched as Victor stepped between us smiling widely, which made him look insane. "Charlie Swan, this is Abigail Swan. Abigail, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police of Forks Washington." Okay. Not sure why he felt the need to introduce me that way. Strange man. He stepped back and looked between the two of us. I offered my hand to her and said "Charlie. Just Charlie." Taking my hand, she smiled and said "hello Charlie. I'm Abigail, or Abby." Victor led us to the living room and ushered us to the couch. "Why don't the two of you have a seat and get acquainted a bit before you leave? Abigail, I'll go get your bags." Before he could leave, she spoke up, "I'll get them, don't bother." He continued as if he didn't hear her. "Vic! I said I'd get them!" He bristled at her tone and turned his stare to her. "It's not a problem. I don't mind." "I do mind. I don't want you touching my things." She hissed. Sensing distress from my young cousin, I stood and approached him, "Victor, why don't you leave the two of us for a while. I'm sure you have things you need to do, paperwork to complete and such." I watched as he flashed an evil smirk to Abigail and proceeded to the front door. "Yes, yes I do. I'll be back within the hour to make sure everything is good." When I was sure he was out of hearing distance, I turned to Abigail. "You don't like him very much, do you?"

 **APOV-(Abigail's POV)**

I looked at Charlie and pursed my lips. "No sir. I don't." He tilted his head and looked at me questioningly. "He's been going through the house. Going through our things." I gestured to the sofa, and said, "you may want to sit down. This could take a while and when I'm done, you may decide to leave me here." I took a deep breath and began telling my story. "You probably don't know, but, my mom's family is descended from witches. One in particular. Abigail Faulkner. She was tried as a witch during the Salem Witch Trials and found guilty. Her sentence was put off because she was pregnant. Eventually, she was released and was able to live her life. Since that time, her descendants have been falsely accused of witchcraft. Well, I thought they were falsely accused anyway. Turns out, there may or may not be some truth to the accusations."

Standing, I walked to the window and looked out, watching as the cars slowly drove by. Chuckling as I spotted the occupants of the vehicles. I motioned for Charlie to join me. When he stood next to me I gestured to the line of cars. "This is a normal thing. They drive by all day and all night. Just waiting to catch a glimpse of us. The witches. Oh, none of them are brave enough to approach us. I guess they think we will curse them or something. Well, other than Victor. He couldn't wait to tell me exactly what he thought about my parents and me. In detail. I guess that's why we never had friends. Too much drama." Sighing, I returned to the couch as Charlie continued to watch the road.

"We were supposed to have a quiet dinner that night. The night they died. They said they had some things they needed to talk to me about. They never came home. We didn't get to have that discussion." Turning, Charlie made his way over to me and sat, taking my hand in his, squeezing softly. "Charlie, I know what they wanted to talk about. I mean, I found some journals in their room. If the journals are to be believed, and I think they are, some of the rumors are true."

 **CPOV-(Charlie's POV)**

Wow. I mean...Wow. A witch? Billy is going to love this. Maybe he can finally add to his tribal legends. The Forks Witch to go along with the Quileute Spirit Warriors. Eh. First things first. I need to get Abigail and her things and get back to Forks. Where is that Victor guy? Standing, I pulled Abigail up and hugged her quickly. "Let's get your things and get ready to head to your new home. You can go with me in a couple of weeks to meet my daughter, Bella. You're about the same age. I think it would be good for you to have someone your own age to talk to. There's also my friend, Billy's son, Jacob. He's a good kid and lives on the Quileute Reservation. It's not to far from Forks. I go there a lot to fish and hunt and just hang out."

 **APOV-(Abigail's POV)**

Wait. Did he just say reservation? Quileute? As in Indians? Oh shit. This can't be good. One more rumor just turned to fact. They may not know about the Faulkner's, but they damn sure know about the Swan's. Fuck. Me. Sideways.

 **VPOV-(Victor's POV)**

 **I watched as the Swan's pulled away from the drive and waited ten minutes to ensure they did not forget anything before making the call. "This is Victor. They are on the way to the airport." I listened for further instructions. "No, I didn't find anything. Yes, I will go back and do a thorough search and call you when I have something." Ending the call, I returned to the Swan residence. Surely I'll be able to find the journals that she is requesting. At least, I hope I find them. For my sake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV-(Abigail's POV)**

It's been two weeks since I came to live with Charlie in Forks. Last night was the first night I didn't wake drenched in sweat with my heart beating so fast, I just knew it was going to burst from my chest. Charlie has been great. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to get all of the things I wanted to bring with me moved from my old home. We've spent a good bit of time getting to know one another, well, he's gotten to know me, I've figured out he doesn't talk much, however, he is a very good listener. I love the house, other than the fact that there is only one bathroom. One. My most favorite place to hang out is in the attic. That's where most of my parents things have been stored for now. When I'm missing them really badly, I'll go up and just sit. I feel closer to them when I'm up there.

Monday will be my first day at Forks High School. I can hardly wait (said with much sarcasm and an eyeroll.) Today is Saturday and Charlie has convinced me to go with him to La Push to meet his friend, Billy, and his son, Jacob. They are having a fish fry and bonfire for some close friends. I should be okay as long as it's a small group. I hope. I don't think I'm ready to talk about what happened to my parents yet. One day I will be. Not today. My musings are interrupted by Charlie calling me from downstairs. "Abby, you ready to go kid?" "Yep. On my way." I answer as I leave my room to meet him at the door. La Push, here I come.

 **OQPOV-(Old Quil's POV)**

Today is the day. Charlie is bringing young Abigail to the reservation. It took much persuasion to get Billy to agree to my idea. If she is as strong a witch as I believe her to be, she is going to need much guidance from us all. I've been going over our tribal records and journals since finding out about the death of my distant nephew and his wife. My Molly would be so happy and proud to know that this young child was actually here. Unfortunately, Molly is no longer on this plane. I feel assured that the Swan magic is alive and thriving. Knowing the Swan magic is intertwined with the Faulkner magic is mind blowing. Descending from one bloodline is remarkable, but, from both, it is phenomenal. Abigail is one of a kind. Powerful. And so young.

I make my way to the Chief's home and wait with the other elders. Each of us knowing the young girl will bring great changes to our tribe. Looking around the sparsely furnished room, I acknowledge the others with a nod and sit awaiting the arrival of our guest. We don't wait long. Charlie enters the house with his young charge. He's taken back as he notices the gathering. Reaching behind him, he maneuvers Abigail to his side and begins introductions somewhat clumsily. I block him out and make my way to her. I reach out and take her hand. She looks up at me and I am immediately lost in her eyes. They are swirling bright green. "Hello young one." I whisper. She smiles as those eyes continue to swirl brighter and brighter. "Hello sir. Qa'al Ti'iyaht Pititchu?" My eyes grow misty as I nod slightly and say breathily, "Spirits Bless Us. Welcome home child."

 **APOV-(Abigail's POV)**

As soon as we arrived on La Push land, I felt a shift in my mind, which caused me to sit more erect and look closer at my surroundings. Charlie had the windows cracked a little since the weather was cooperating. Different smells assaulted me at once. I could smell the salt from the ocean, the moss from the forest floor, the flora lining the ill repaired road and something else. Taking a deeper breath, I inhaled the musky scent of at least three large animals. Somehow, my mind knew that smell. It was the scent of wolves. The Quileute Spirit Warriors. Relaxing against the seat of Charlie's patrol car, I smiled. All of these smells meant one thing to me. I was home.

We pulled up to a dilapidated red house and Charlie shut the car off. He waited for me at the porch of the little house and we entered together. I walked behind him, nervously wringing my hands. He startled me a little when he reached back to draw me to his side. I saw several men standing to greet me, however, there was one that didn't wait. He approached me and took my hand. "Hello young one." He whispered to me. I could still feel the shifting in my body. I looked into his eyes and everything seemed to come to me at once. "Hello sir. Qa'al Ti'iyaht Pititchu?" I think I saw tears in his eyes as he replied, "Spirits Bless Us. Welcome home child."

 **I nodded at him and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV-(Charlie's POV)**

Okay. That is...what was that? Did she really just spout out something in a different language? Huh. I didn't know she was bilingual. Cool. I shook my head a little and looked to Billy, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Scary. He rolled his wheelchair over to me and spoke softly. "Charlie, you have no idea who she is, do you?" "Uhmmm. Yeah Billy, I do," I began but was stopped when he held up his hand. "No, no. That's not what I'm talking about. I don't mean her relationship to you, I mean, you have no idea WHO she is." I gestured with my hand for him to continue. He chuckled and suggested I have a seat. I'm guessing this is going to take a while. Should have grabbed a beer when I came in the door.

An hour later, I was wishing I had a bottle of Old Quil's rez shine. Holy shit. According to the Elders, my little cousin is Carrie White, Asa Vajda, Minnie Castevet, and Bellatrix Lestrange all rolled into one. Unless…...Old Quil can guide her in the correct way to use her powers. Powers that she is just coming into; powers that she will have full access to when she reaches the age of 17. In 8 months. That's not a lot of time in my opinion. I looked over to Abigail. She was looking at the floor, shoulders slumped. I put my arm around her and pulled her into my side. "Don't worry about it kiddo. We'll figure it out and everything will be fine." Leaning into me she said, "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know any of this. I mean, I knew about the rumors and I did find the journals, but I thought…" Everyone turned abruptly to look at her. "Journals?!" Old Quil whisper shouted. "Child, you have journals?" Abigail nodded her head and looked up to him. "I found them after my parents died. They were in a box in the basement with the rest of their old things." Old Quil closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Do you have these journals in your possession?" She nodded slowly.

For a moment no one moved. Hell, I don't think any of us were even breathing. Breaking the silence of the room, Old Quil stood and began pacing. "Charlie, those journals...if they fall into the wrong hands...Taha Aki...you need to remove them from your home immediately. As long as they are there, you and young Abigail are in danger." The hell? I cleared my throat, glancing at Abigail quickly before glaring at the crazy old man. "And just where would those journals be safe? Obviously, they are important and, if you are right, could be quite dangerous. Where exactly would you like them to be?"

He nodded in his old man way and looked around the room. "They should be moved to the Tribal Council archives room. We can keep them safe and away from those that would use them for nefarious purposes."

"Really. And why would she put her parents journals into your archives? Why do you want them?" I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the little slip of a girl sitting next to me could effectively cause epic chaos. She was watching Quil and me as if at a tennis match...look at him...look at me. "You agree that at least half of the information contained in those journals may have come from a Swan, yes?" I nodded, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Charlie, forget for a moment that I was married to a distant Aunt of yours. I wasn't the first Quileute that married a Swan. Did you ever pay attention to the legends you were told as a small child, or even recently?" I thought back to the last bonfire I attended. After you've been to so many, you tend to zone out when Billy starts his legend telling. "I don't remember anything being mentioned about Swan's." I admitted.

"Because we don't mention her by name. She was the second wife of Taha Aki. Her name was Lea Swan. They had one child. A daughter, Paha Lea. The greatest medicine woman in our history. She passed her gift to her first born child who then passed it to their first born child and so on and so on. With each new generation, the gift strengthened. Became more powerful." I wasn't getting a good feeling about where he was going with this. "Charlie, if Paha Lea's descendant, who by rights would be the most powerful medicine chief in our history, married into another family strong in the craft, and had a child, that child would be most powerful. There would be no stronger healer or witch."

I think my balls just shrunk and I may or may not have thrown up a little in my mouth. And he wasn't finished yet. "If someone with evil in them gets those journals, well, I don't think I have to tell you what would or could happen." I looked at Abigail and asked the obvious, "Abby, what do you want to do?" I watched as she gave a little shiver before answering my question. "Charlie, I really think we need to get those sons of bitches out of your house, like, yesterday." We gave a little head nod to one another and stood at the same time. "We'll be back as soon as we can." As we headed to the door at a quick pace, Billy's voice could be heard from behind us. "Charlie, I'm going to have Sam and his guys follow you. They'll keep you safe." Yeah, whatever. I'm a cop. I have a gun and I know how to aim and shoot. I waved my hand as we continued to the car. As Abigail was getting in, Old Quil yelled at her, "whatever you do young one, do not look Qa'al Ti'iyaht Pititchu in the eyes!" She gasped as she quickly slammed the door and locked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV-(Abigail's POV)**

We were waiting for this Sam guy to get to Billy's so we could go back to Forks and retrieve the journals. I glanced at Charlie and saw that he was gritting his teeth and had a death grip on the steering wheel. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was scared about what we were told, I was scared that someone would get those journals before we could get back, but mostly, I was scared that Charlie was going to decide that this was just too much for him to handle and say to hell with it and put me in foster care. I watched as a truck with two men stopped in front of the house. The driver honked the horn as Charlie put the car in gear and backed out of the driveway. We were at the La Push, Forks border when I finally got the nerve to speak.

"Are...are you mad? At me I mean?" I stammered. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at you. You didn't know. Hell, I didn't know, and I'm a Swan. You'd think someone, at some time, would have said, hey, ya know what? I think somewhere in your family, you've got some freaky stuff going on." He chuckled, but there was no humor involved. I agreed with him by nodding my head. "I know what you mean. It would have been nice to have some kind of idea of what was coming, right? I mean, I'm about to become this super witch and I had no clue." I paused and looked behind us at the following truck. "I just want you to know, that I'll understand if you want me to leave. I know this is a lot of crap that's been dumped on you. First, me. Then, finding out about all this other stuff. I don't want to cause you any problems or put you in any danger."

Charlie turned to me sharply. "What? You think I'd make you leave over something you have no control over?" Shrugging my shoulders, I looked out the window. "Abby? I want you to listen and listen closely. We're family. We'll get through this together, okay? That's what family does." "Okay." I said, with tears in my eyes. "By the way," he continued, "what did Old Quil mean when he said don't look them in the eyes? What was that other thing you two were saying? Qual Tali Pikachu?" I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "No, it was Qa'al Ti'iyaht Pititchu." "What does that even mean?" He asked. There was a niggling in my mind that maybe I shouldn't be totally truthful with him. "Uhm, I was asking if there were any young people that could show me around the reservation?" I could not believe the bullshit that just came out of my mouth. That's the best I could come up with? Really? He didn't say a word and I didn't have to look at him to see that he wasn't buying that for a minute. "Yeah, that's what you were saying." He mumbled as we pulled in front of his house.

He stilled me with his hand as I reached for the door. "Wait here until I get back." He stepped from the car and went to the truck. Within a minute, he was at my door. I stepped out and he immediately covered my eyes with his hand. "What the…!" I began as he steered me towards the porch. I could hear two deep chuckles from behind me as Charlie spoke. "That crazy old man said for you to not look them in the eyes. I'm just making sure you don't." "Are you serious right now!?" I yelled. "Yep. Just keep moving forward. I won't let you fall or run into anything."

My hands were stretched out in front of me as I stumbled, hopped and felt my way up the steps to the front door. The first kink in Charlie's plan to blind me came when he had to unlock the door. I heard him grunting as he tried to open the door with one hand to no avail. Mystery guy number one spoke up with the deepest voice I had ever heard. "Charlie, you need some help?" I could hear Mystery guy number two chuckling. Pulling me back awkwardly, Charlie relinquished the task to whoever was talking to him. "Thanks Sam." Charlie said sheepishly. Oh, this was so embarrassing. I heard the door open and I was shuffled, led, drug through the door.

"Abby, where did you put the journals?" Charlie asked. "They're in the attic. Could you move your hand now?" I tried. "Nope. Not taking the chance. Let's go. Stairs are right in front of you." I lifted my right foot and stepped. Okay. Left foot up and contact. Good. Right foot up, step. Got it. Left foot up and…."Son of a baboon's left nut!" I screamed out as I missed the step and slammed forward, pulling Charlie's ass right along with me. I felt two arms grab me from behind, preventing my perfect ten faceplant. Two really warm arms. Charlie scrambled up and slapped his hand back over my eyes. "Dammit man! Give me some warning would you?!" I shouted as I heard the chuckles behind me. "Holy shit! She's so little you could put her in your pocket and carry her around." Charlie must have turned and glared at him. Damn right he did. Sam's cohort, or Chuckles, as I'll call him, cleared his throat and tried to redeem himself. "No offense man." I stealthily flipped them off as we continued the fun house stair climb.

We finally made it to the attic and Charlie told Sam and Chuckles to wait outside the door. He finally removed his hand. I stood, blinking at the sudden light assaulting my irises. "Okay, which way do we go?" He asked. "Hold on a minute. I have to get my eyelashes separated. Thanks for that by the way." I groused. "Sorry. I'm kind of new at all this witch stuff. When an old medicine man tells you to not look something in the eyes, that pretty much means, don't look something in the eyes. Oh, and we're going to have a talk about your language." I huffed as I turned to the far back corner, where I had hidden the journals. I looked around cautiously and came to a sudden stop. "This isn't right." Before Charlie could ask what I was talking about, there were two sets of running feet coming in the room.

 **** **"** **What is wrong?" Sam's baritone voice echoed in the attic. I turned to address him when I caught a hand coming from my peripheral before I was blinded again. "Charlie? Really, you can move your hand. I promise not to look in his eyes. Okay?" I sighed. "Okay, I'm taking your word for it." When I was able to see again, I slowly turned, looking around the room. Sam stepped beside me and seemed to be breathing deeply. "Someone's been in here." We said at the same time. I rushed to the trunk that was pushed against the wall and pulled it forward. Getting on my knees, I began pulling the boards from the floor. When I had three planks moved, I layed on the floor and reached into the opening. When I grasped the bag, I let out a harsh breath. "It's still here." I pulled the bag up and sat it next to me before opening it and looking inside. "One, two, five, six, eight...they're all here. Thank God." We all jumped and ran to the small attic window when we heard screeching tires. I caught the back of the car as it sped down the road. Turning to Charlie, I said, "that looked like Victor's car."**


	7. Chapter 7

**VPOV-(Victor's POV)**

I waited 30 minutes after the Swan's left before exiting my car, which was parked three houses away. I quickly made my way to the back of the house, putting on my gloves, and pulled the lock punch from my pocket. Making no sound, I entered the house and began my search. The back door opened to a small kitchen. Meticulously I searched each cabinet and drawer. Careful to disturb very little. I even checked the refrigerator and freezer. When I cleared the room, I checked my watch. Ten minutes. I moved to the next room and began the search again making sure to have my ears tuned to any noise. It wouldn't do for the Swan's to return before my search is completed. I took an hour to clear the lower floor. Finding nothing, I made my way upstairs. Starting with the girl's room, I began opening drawers and pilfering through them.

Once I was sure I had missed nothing, I checked my watch. I had been in the home for 3 hours. I'd spent 2 hours checking her bedroom. I pride myself on being through. I knew I was cutting the time close, but I could not afford to get sloppy. Another hour had me clearing the rest of the floor. Again, I found nothing. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the rope that would lower the steps to the attic and cautiously made my way up the wooden steps. Looking around, I decided to start in the corner closest to the small window overlooking the street. I was focusing on the walls and floors, checking for any disturbance in the dust that seemed to be covering the room like a blanket. My intention was to walk my way around the room, moving toward the center while checking the contents as I came to them.

I was making my way down the third wall when my cell phone notified me that I had a text message. Only one person had this number. I stopped and checked the message. "Get out now." Quickly, I made my way to the steps and descended. Raising the ladder and closing the cover, I made my way downstairs and out the back door. Using the overgrown foliage I made my way to my car, where I waited to see what prompted the message. Within ten minutes, I saw the police cruiser pull in front of the house, followed by a pickup truck. I watched as the girl and three men entered the house. Taking a few deep breaths, I started the car and pulled onto the road and sped away.

That night as I rested in my hotel room, the phone rang. I knew this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. "Hello?" "Did you find what you were looking for?" She questioned. "No ma'am, I checked the first and second floors and found nothing. I was making my way through the attic when I received your text." For several minutes there was silence on the other end. I pulled the phone from my ear and checked to see if the call had dropped. She finally whispered. "I see. This is not good news." She really didn't have to tell me that. Unless I could get my hands on those books, or journals, as she calls them, there would be no payment for me. "It's too late to go back now, I'm sure they have moved them." I tried to salvage what I could from the situation. "Ma'am, I can go back Monday. The chief has to go to work and I know the girl will be starting school." She huffed through the phone. "No! I know they have removed them from the house. I'm almost sure I know where they are taking them, and there is no way you will be able to get to them."

I wanted to demand payment for the services I had already completed, but to be honest, she terrifies me. Something about this woman is wrong. When she came to me three months ago and explained what she wanted done, I had no problem with it. Just break in a house and find some old books, I mean journals. Before I could finish investigating the family's routine and mapping out the home, the man and woman were dead from an apparent car accident. Talk about opportunity. It was relatively easy for me to gain access to the home and the girl after that, posing as a Children's Services Representative. I don't know what kind of pull this woman has but within hours of the Swan's deaths, I was knocking on their front door.

"Since I can't get my hands on those journals at the moment, I need you to refocus your search." I was stunned. "What would you like me to do?" I asked, rubbing my now aching head. "I need you to go to Phoenix and find Chief Swan's daughter. Her name is Isabella and her mother's name is Renee Dwyer." I grabbed my notebook from the desk and began writing the information down. "What would you like me to do once I find them?" She laughed loudly. "You will convince Renee, by any means necessary, that Bella should move to Forks to live with her father. She should be in Forks, in his house, and attending Forks High School in one month. Not one day later." With that, she ended the call. Now all I had to do was figure out how the hell I was going to get this done without failing. Three million dollars was at stake.

At that precise moment, in Forks, Washington, a woman screamed maniacally and threw the offending phone across the room. "Incompetence!" She cried. "Those journals belong to me and I _will_ get them back! One way or another." She began pacing her living room, planning her next move. "They are going to pay for taking my birthright and they are going to pay dearly." Walking to the back of the house, she opened the door and called for her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

All hell broke loose as everyone was shouting to be heard. Old Quil took the pro-offered pack from Abigail and led her to the sofa, away from the others. Together, they sat and opened the bag. Reaching inside, Old Quil began pulling out the leather bound journals. Delicately, he placed them in his lap. The others began making their way to their seats around the room when they realized what he was doing. Quietly, they sat and waited for him to speak.

Old Quil reverently ran his hands over the covers of the journals, feeling the power running through them. To know about them was one thing. To actually see them and hold them was an experience beyond his years. Decades of magical knowledge were written in these journals, and he had them in his hands. He closed his eyes and thanked the spirits for this opportunity and asked them to guide him and the Elders as they lead Abigail in the learning her craft.

Looking over to Abigail, he noticed that her eyes were swirling green. Immediately, he took her hands in his and tried to calm her. He watched as Sue Clearwater situated herself between Abigail and Charlie. The latter having taken the seat on the other side of the young girl. Reaching around her, Sue pulled Abigail into her arms and began speaking quietly to her. Her gentle nature had an instant calming effect on the girl. Nodding in approval, he addressed the gathering.

"It is a great honor to have the journals of our shamen back on Quileute lands. We should be thankful that young Abigail agreed to placing them here for safe keeping. Together, we will help guide her in the teachings of our ancestors and legends. She will one day be the catalyst of great changes for our people. She must and will be protected at all times and given our unwavering support and respect, for, without her, our lands and people will fail."

He then turned to Abigail and bowed to her. When he rose, he looked into her eyes and said, "With the spirits blessings, I will lend my support and guidance in your journey, most blessed one." He stepped aside as Billy moved to take his place, repeating the same motion and vow. Billy was followed by the remaining Elders. When all had stepped aside, Sam and Jared approached her. They too bowed, yet spoke a different vow. "With the blessings of our spirit warrior, Taha Aki, we vow to assist and protect you from threats, living or other."

Abigail stood and moved next to Charlie. She was steadfast as she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Looking at him then the others, she bowed then spoke, "I accept your support, guidance, respect, and protection, in the names of my ancestors. Blessings to you, your people and your lands." The entire gathering gave a sigh of relief as they broke off into smaller groups. Abigail stayed as close to Charlie as she could. She knew the others would play an important role in her future, yet none would come as close to her as Charlie, for he took a chance on her when he didn't have to.

Sam and Jared were standing just to her right as Old Quil and Billy approached them. "Abigail, you said someone was looking for the journals?" Billy inquired. She, Charlie, Sam, and Jared all nodded. "Yes sir. I noticed when I got to the attic. Something was off. When I mentioned it to Charlie, Sam and Chuckles…" Billy looked at her, tilting his head oddly, "Chuckles?" Sam answered as Jared laughed. "Jared." Abigail nodded in agreement, "yeah, I meant Jared. Anyway, they came running in the room and started looking around." Billy nodded and looked to Sam for his input. "There was another scent in the room. Not one we recognized." At this, Charile and Abigail spoke in unison, "scent?" Old Quil quickly covered the blunder, "that's a story for another time. Right now, we should see if the food is ready." With that, he, Billy, Sam, and Jared quickly made their way to the back door, leaving Charlie standing with Abigail.

Charlie leaned down and whispered to her, "you doin' alright Abby?" Looking at him, she gave a small smile and a shrug of the shoulders. "I guess. How 'bout you?" He chuckled, nodding his head, "yeah, I think you're gonna be just fine. These are some good people in this room. If anyone can make any sense of all this, it's them." At that moment, Sue approached and asked if they would like something to eat. Charlie snorted a laugh and looked to Abigail. "Yeah, 'cause little witches need to eat after listening to a bunch of old folks yammering." This was what the gathering was waiting for. A tension breaking moment and Charlie delivered.

Conversations were kept light while they ate and Abigail was introduced to Billy's son, Jacob, and his friends, Embry and Quil. Jacob and Embry were okay, but Quil, she thought, was a complete idiot. She was hopeful that he would grow out of it. The three of them sat across from her and were continuously joking on one another. Jared had taken a seat next to her, watching her, watch them. He shook his head at the three stooges and whispered to her, "ignore them. They were dropped on their heads as babies." She snorted a laugh and replied, "no shit." From the corner of her eye, she saw someone walking out of the tree line, heading towards them. She tensed as he got closer to their gathering. Jared, having noticed her posture leaned closer to her, "it's okay. That's Paul. He's a friend."

Several miles away, in Forks, Alice Cullen was sitting with her "mother," Esme, when she was drawn into a vision. Within seconds, she smiled, clapped her hands excitedly and gushed, "Isabella will be here within the month! Isn't' that great?!" Esme smiled and hugged her daughter to her, "that is wonderful news! I am so looking forward to the changes that will be coming with her arrival."


	9. Chapter 9

**APOV-(Abigail's POV)**

Charlie and I stayed at Billy's for another couple of hours. To my relief, no one mentioned journals, or ancestors, or witches. I was finally able to relax somewhat. Conversations were easy and wove throughout the group. I saw Sue begin clearing tables and I rose to help her. I could feel the eyes on me as I followed her into the house. We worked together putting away leftovers and collecting dishes. As we were at the sink washing the mountain of dishes, we began to talk about everything that has happened.

"So Abigail, I'm sure you have questions about everything you've been told so far. I can try to answer them for you if you'd like. I can only imagine how intimidating it it to be to be in a house full of strangers, listening to them tell you your lot in life." I half heartedly chuckled at her, "yeah, it's a bit much. I mean, a little over a month ago, I was an ordinary kid, well, what I consider ordinary anyway, living with my parents in North Carolina. In a split second, all that changed. My parents died and I moved across the country to find out that I supposedly have these supernatural powers. To be honest, it scares the crap out of me."

Sue stopped washing the dishes and dried her hands before turning her full attention to me. Leaning against the counter, she motioned for me to do the same. "Abigail, " I interrupted her, "Abby. You can just call me Abby. It's less of a mouth full." She chucked and nodded her head. "Okay. What I was going to say, and I hope you don't take offense, is that with the exception of Jared, every young person in that backyard has lost a parent. If you feel the need to talk to someone other than one of us old people," she winked "I'm sure any of them would be more than happy to listen. Don't let their antics fool you. They are a caring and supportive group of young people." I looked out to the yard and saw Jacob, Quil and Embry wrestling around on the ground. I looked at Sue and raised my eyebrow before we both broke out in laughter.

As we were finishing up, she broached the topic I was hoping to avoid. "So, I know Old Quil is going to be going through those journals with a fine tooth comb. It's going to take all of us, you included, to decipher them. You realize this, right?" "Yes ma'am, I was thinking that too. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to help. I start school Monday and Charlie works and I can't drive…" I was breathing heavily when I felt her arms go around me. "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Calm down sweetie. Take some deep breaths for me, okay?" She continued to hold me until my breathing leveled out. When I had calmed down, she continued with the conversation. "By helping, I didn't mean you had to be here all the time, okay? We can all work together to schedule times that are convenient for you and Charlie to be here."

I thought about what she said. She included Charlie. "Sue, is Charlie going to know about everything? I'm just asking because I remember my dad one time was telling some stories to my mom and me and he mentioned tribal secrets and how no one outside the tribe could know about them." She pondered my question before answering. "Well, it will be a council decision on what he can know. However, I don't think we will be keeping anything from him. He is your guardian and you are our gift. I have no doubt that he is trustworthy and I know he would never intentionally do anything that would put you or our tribe in danger."

Charlie, Old Quil and Billy came into the house and informed us that the others had gone home and had sent their goodbyes. Charlie asked if I was ready to go, and it was all I could do to just nod quickly and not make a mad dash for the door. We made our way to the car and began the drive home. We both exhaled loudly at the same time, looked at one another and started laughing, because really, what else could we do? We arrived at the house and made our way to the living room, where Charlie had the remote in his hand and the t.v. on within seconds. He was reclined in his chair and I was lying on the couch, both of us lost in thought with the sound of a ballgame in the background when we heard a lone wolf's howl from the forest surrounding the back of the house.

Hearing that howl relaxed me. I felt comforted. Safe. I closed my eyes and within minutes was in a deep sleep. I vaguely recall being lifted from the couch by strong arms and being carried up the stairs. I shifted my position in those arms until my head was snug under the chin of whoever was carrying me. I was laid gently in my bed and covered with a blanket. The last thing I remember was the soft click of the shutting door as I turned on my side and snuggled into the blanket.

 **** **The following morning, I dressed and headed to the kitchen. Charlie was already seated at the table, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. "Good morning." I said in greeting. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" "Fine. I guess I was really tired. Did you carry me up to bed last night?" I questioned. "Nope. Paul came by after you conked out. I guess we were in such a hurry to leave, I forgot my radio. Billy saw it and asked him to bring it by. He saw you drooling and snoring and offered to carry you up so I didn't have to wake you." I was mortified. "No! I was not!" I gasped. He nodded solemnly. "Yeah kid, you were. Gonna have to get the couch professionally cleaned to get all the slobber out of it." "Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I fell into the chair across from him and dropped my head to the table. I lifted it slightly when I heard his chuckle. He was looking at me over the top of his paper. "That was just wrong, you know that right?" I stood and made myself a cup of coffee as he continued to chuckle at my expense.**


	10. Chapter 10

All too soon, Monday rolled around. I was not looking forward to going to school at all, but then again, what kid is? I had few options on how to get to school. I could ride the bus or have Charlie take me. Big yellow bus or police car. Decisions, decisions. Huh. That was easy. "Charlie!" I called out as I saw the bus roll on past the house. He chuckled as he came in the room, putting on his gun belt. "Looks like you're riding with me kid." "Yeah, but I'm not riding in the back." I told him as we walked out in the cold morning air and he locked the door. Within minutes, he had pulled up to the front of the school. "You want me to go in with you?" I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, much to his chagrin. "Nah, I got this." He stilled me as I reached for the door and said, "I know it's a big deal, you starting new and all. If you need me, for anything, call me. Okay?" I nodded, touched that he would say that.

I stepped out of the car and hitched my backpack on my shoulder, making my way inside and to the office. Luckily, I was the only student in there at the time, so getting my schedule and locker information went quickly, meaning, I wouldn't be late. I made my way through the halls, aware of the stares, knowing it was to be expected. I shook it off and continued to my first class of the day. History. Yea. Handing my schedule and paperwork to the teacher, I moved to the seat she assigned me. Hopefully, he won't make me stand up and do the whole introduction thing.

The bell rang and everyone settled down as Mrs. Lowe stood from her chair and perched her large frame on the corner of the desk. "Good morning, good morning! It's so good to see all of you!" She exclaimed excitedly. I won't lie, I jumped a little. The girl seated next to me let out a little giggle. Bitch. All hopes of remaining anonymous ended with a flourish as Mrs. Lowe waved her meaty arm in my direction. "I'm excited to see we have a new face in our happy little group!" Jesus palomino, this lady has to be on some good drugs. "Come! Come! Stand up and tell us all about yourself! Don't be shy!" Damn. I guess they are going to get the Cliff's notes version.

Standing, I looked around and saw all eyes on me. Lovely. "Hi? I'm Abigail Swan, or Abby, and I'm from North Carolina." I made a move to return to my seat when Happy Pants stopped me. "Welcome Abigail! Tell us more about you! What brings you to Forks? How old are you? What are your hobbies?" I'm thinking at least one of those is an illegal interview question. I'll have to google it when I get home. On the dial up modem. "I'm 16 and really don't have many hobbies." Unless you count reading and learning about old journals. "And, what brings you to Forks? You're the chief of police's niece, right?" Man. This lady is tenacious. "No, I'm his cousin, and I really don't want to talk about why." Let her suck on that. I sat down with a huff and felt a soft pat on my shoulder. Okay, so maybe my seat mate isn't really a bitch after all. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, as Mrs. Lowe stood and moved to the board behind her, "it's because you got caught with drugs or a guy, right?" Scratch that. She's a bitch.

News must travel fast in little schools. I wasn't singled out in trig or science, so I had that going for me. It seemed as if all the students were in the same classes with a few changes every now and then. Lunch was okay. I was "invited" to sit with the bitch, who told me her name was Lauren, and her friends. Must remember that. Lauren. Not bitch. I was sitting next to a girl who introduced herself as Angela before calling out the others. "That's Mike, Ben, Jessica, and Tyler." I waved at them and began eating my lunch. Conversation was loud in the acoustically challenged room. Definately going to have to remember to bring some aspirin or something. Angela turned to me and said, "I'm sorry about your parents." She continued quickly when she saw the look on my face. "Sorry, it's a small town and word gets around quickly." I nodded, looking around, "yeah, it's most definitely a small town. So, does everyone know?" She nodded sadly. "So, if everyone knows, why did Mrs. Lowe want me to tell why I'm here?" She waved her hand and rolled her eyes, "because she's a little whacked." "No kidding."

After lunch, it was English, study hall and P.E. Other than history, it's been an okay day. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Thank goodness. I made my way to my locker and unloaded my backpack, only taking the notes I'd taken during the day and made my way to the front of the school, where I was glad to see Charlie waiting for me. Falling into the seat dramatically, he laughed and said, "rough day?" "It wasn't all bad. I have a good schedule so that helps a lot. Study hall toward the end of the day, so I can get most of my work done then." Merging with the traffic, we eventually made our way to the main road and headed home. "Did you have any problems?" "Not really. Oh! I think you should really check into my history teacher. She's has some serious issues." "Mrs. Lowe?" I snorted a laugh. "Yeah."

Billy and Old Quil were waiting as we pulled in front of the house. Looking to Charlie I asked, "should we build them a room?" Sighing, we got out of the car to greet them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Abigail**

The four of us met in front of the house and I watched as Charlie hoisted Billy's wheelchair up the steps. "You ever thought about building a ramp? Seems to me it'd be a lot easier." I mean, they are best friends, right? Billy's over here as much as Charlie's at his house. They've never thought of this? Shaking my head, I offered my arm to Old Quil to help him with his climb. "I'm just sayin'." I noticed Billy passing a brown paper sack to Charlie as he said, "I brought the beer. You're going to need it." Who's going to need it? Me or Charlie? I thought as Billy was looking at me when he said it. "Uhm, thanks?" I tried as Charlie reached for the bag saying, "pretty sure he means me kid."

They wasted no time as we found our seats in the living room to begin. "We've gone through the journals," "All of them?" I interrupted Billy, without thinking. "Sorry." I added quickly as all eyes turned to me. "The Elders along with Sam, Jared and Paul worked together. We haven't had the chance to delve too deeply in them, mainly, we were looking for anything that would help us, help you." "Oh." I murmured. "We found quite a bit, young one, that will make your transition easier." Old Quil added before Billy continued, "yes, but, in our researching, we found that at least two journals are missing." I looked hard at both of them. "I gave you all my parents had. How could you lose them? In less than a day?" I questioned. "No, no. We didn't lose them. We never got them. There should be ten or more journals. You only had eight." I dropped my head in my hands. "So, what happened to the others?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

No one spoke for a few minutes, uncomfortable shifting in seats was the only sound. That and the popping of a beer top. I looked toward Charlie with raised eyebrows. He just lifted the can in my direction as if to say Cheers, and took a long drink. Billy got my attention when he took a deep breath and began speaking, "before we go into what we think may have happened to them, we need to talk about something else. Something that will likely affect you in the very near future. We need to tell you both about our tribes most sacred legend. The legend of the Spirit Warriors and the Cold Ones."

When Billy finished with his lengthy dialogue and telling us that we could never speak of what we were just told to anyone, he asked if we had any questions. I had a few and I guess Charlie did as well, since he jumped from his chair and started yelling. "You mean to tell me those stories are true? I've heard them all through my life! Hell, I remember when we were younger, me, you and Quil would laugh about them and laugh at the old folks that always talked about them! And they're true!" "Charlie Swan! Calm yourself!" Old Quil barked. "Yes, they are true. Some of our young men phase, that's what it's called when they take their spirit form, into wolves. They are protecting our people and our lands." "From what? What are 'cold ones'?" Charlie asked. I was curious as well. "Vampires." Billy interjected.

Charlie laughed nervously, "vampires? In Forks? I think I'd know if we had vampires in this town." Billy looked to Old Quil, I guess for permission? Hell, I don't know anymore. "You do have them living here Charlie. You know who they are, hell, you and I have had many arguments about one of them in the past." Charlie spun around, looking around the room. "The Cullens? You saying Carlisle Cullen, the head doctor at Forks Memorial, is a vampire?" For some reason, I found that very disturbing. Probably had to do with the whole vampire drinking blood thing. Both old men nodded their heads. "Our ancestors formed a treaty with them many many years ago. They do not cross the treaty line to come on our lands or kill people and we don't expose them to the world." What kind of treaty is that? You don't come across this line drawn in the dirt and we don't tell on you? What are we, five?

"If they don't kill people, what do they kill? They live off blood, right?" I had to know. "Yes, young one, only, they live off the blood of animals. They do not hunt humans." Animals? "Like, they eat skunks and squirrels?" They found that funny. Me, not so much. "They hunt larger prey. Mountain lions, deer, bear…" "Isn't that illegal? I mean, they can't just go out and munch on a poor deer or bear. Aren't there seasons or something?" "Abby, I don't think seasons really much matter to them in the big scheme of things, do you?" Charlie drawled out. "Well...probably not. But, I mean, can't you do anything to make them go away?" "As long as the treaty is not violated, they are free to live here." Crazy old old man said. I listened as Charlie paced and mumbled under his breath. It was like a bulb went off over my head, "so, as long as they are here, more Quileute will change?"

"We don't think so. As long as no more cold ones come to the area, we don't feel anymore will be affected." There was a niggling in the back of my brain and before I realized it, I was speaking, "well you're wrong. It's not the number of vampires that initiates the change. It's the proximity and the time of exposure. You have three that are phasing now. How many more have the direct bloodline of Taha Aki? Billy, I know you are a direct descendant. What about you Old Quil?" Silence. "How long have they been here?" "About a year." Billy said. "So, three have phased in about a year?" "Yes." "And, how long are they planning on staying?" "Well, the 'children' of Cullen are attending school, so I would guess another three years? Maybe four?" The hell? They go to school? Vampires? In school? With humans? And no one sees anything wrong with this? Shaking my head in consternation, I explain my thinking. "So if you had three phase in a year and you expect them to stay another three or four years, I would guess, at the minimum there will be another nine to twelve that phase."

Old Quil had a smile so big on his face, I was sure it had to hurt. "You will make a fine witch. Already the magic is strong within you. As you come closer to age, you will find more of the magic coming through. We must make sure to document everything about your change." Hold up. "What kind of change?" I need to know if I'm going to have to invest in concealer of some sort to cover the warts on my nose and chin. I'm not a vain person by any means, but warts on my face? "I'm speaking of changes in your level of thinking. You will find that you know many things without being told. You will find that you are able to manipulate objects and maybe people." "You're talking about moving things with my mind?" "Yes. You will be able to make things appear and disappear." I could see that one being useful. "You will also have to watch your temper. If provoked, there is a high probability you could cause harm to others. Your eyes will tell." "My eyes?" The three men looked at my eyes closely. "Yes. When you are upset or angry, the green in your eyes will swirl turning a brighter and brighter color of green. That is what we will be looking for."

"What if I hurt someone by accident? Isnt' there something we can do to keep that from happening? Like, what if I get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and Charlie doesn't let the seat down and I get pissed?" Charlie, nodding emphatically, said, "she has a legitimate point." Old Quil looked at us like we had lost our minds. "I don't see that as an issue." "Says the man that never got his ass wet." I quipped. Billy stepped in quickly, "Abigail, he was kidding. Old Quil can do a binding chant. It should keep you from harming anyone by accident." Charlie and I nodded and at the same time said "let's do it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Victor Smithton walked out of Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport and made his way to the mid size sedan he had reserved. By the time he made it to the car he was perspiring. "Fucking Phoenix in fuking August," he mumbled, "could have stayed in fucking Forks where it's 74 degrees. Not this 105 degree bullshit. Fucking ridiculous." He popped the trunk and loaded his case before falling into the drivers seat, starting the car and turning the air conditioner as high as it would go. He programmed the address he wanted in the gps, waited for the coordinates to download then took off. He was hoping Renee was as dimwitted in person as she was on the telephone. As long as she didn't call The University of Washington-Seattle and inquire about the scholarship, everything would be golden.

He couldn't believe his luck when he finally got in touch with her and began his spiel about how Isabella had been granted a full scholarship through The Edmund F. Maxwell Foundation. Unfortunately, he told her, the criteria for acceptance of the scholarship was Isabella must be a bona-fide resident of western Washington state and must have physically lived there from the middle of her junior year of high school, or earlier, and must graduate from an accredited high school in western Washington state.

Victor went on to tell her that although the foundation granted numerous scholarships each year, they prefer to keep them anonymous, meaning, once the scholarship was accepted, Renee could not tell anyone. The initial paperwork would be in Renee's name until Isabella completed all her coursework and graduated with at least a 3.8 GPA. At that time, the transfer of the scholarship would be transferred.

Reaching his destination, he pulled into a space in front of the building and walked inside. The portly woman behind the desk directed him to the area where he could access the internet and have free use of the computers. He chuckled as he sat and began retrieving the scholarship forms. To cover himself in the event Renee decided to really look at the forms, he printed the actual scholarship criteria and application from The Edmund F. Maxwell Foundation. Once that was done, he replaced the paper in the printer with heavier stock ink marked paper and proceeded to transcribe an acceptance letter, a letter of congratulations and a parent/guardian contract. Once complete, he neatly placed everything in a file folder with Isabella's name on it, which he then placed in his briefcase before exiting the library. His next stop was the hotel where he would freshen up, eat a little something and wait for the phone call from his employer.

1583 miles away, the beautiful woman was pacing the attic slowly. In her hand was an old journal, the pages bent at the edges from her continuous turning and marking of interesting facts. She needed those other journals. Once she had them, she would be unstoppable. Her family revered. Checking her watch and noting the time, she quickly returned the journal to the niche she had carved in the wall and gently placed it inside before returning to the main floor to greet the children when they came home.

Esme Cullen was awaiting the arrival of her 'children' who had been on an extended weekend hunt. She and Carlisle had opted to stay close to home and enjoy the quiet, which was a rarity in their family. She heard the rustling of the foliage followed by the rushing of feet and within seconds, her children were in the door, bringing a smile to her alluring face. She watched as the five of them flew up the stairs to their rooms to wash the remnants of their hunt away. Tomorrow, they would return to their normal routines.

Charlie Swan was standing to the left of Billy and the right of Old Quil forming a small circle around Abigail. He was terrified that something was going to go wrong and Abigail would be hurt or worse. Abby looked into his eyes and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He took a deep breath, tried to relax, and waited for Old Quil to begin. He closed his eyes and listened as Old Quil and Billy began chanting an old Quileute prayer. Billy continued chanting while Old Quil raised his arms and began speaking. "Nagi tanka xaxiktiya Quileute pejula wacasa na ish hach na libiti na tsida na tloxwadas. Xaxi tlopa winchinchala wakuwala heyah yunke-lo, tiyata na toks'an." He took Abigail's face in his hands and kissed each of her cheeks the her forehead, finishing with "wakan tanan kici un," before stepping away for Billy to do the same.

Old Quil explained that the binding performed was temporary and would only bind her from harming someone unintentionally. If need be, she would be able to protect herself and others, to an extent. She would learn control as she grew in her craft and such bindings would not be necessary. Abigail was relieved to know she wouldn't hurt anyone by accident. Charlie was thankful that he didn't have to worry about being thrown out his second floor bedroom window in the middle of the night for not putting the toilet seat down. It was a win win situation.

The four of them talked more about the vampires that were attending school. Billy was explaining how some of the Cullens have gifts. Edward is a mind reader and Alice is a psychic. Her mate, Jasper, is an empath. All three of them are in the same grade as Abigail and may be in some of her classes. She shook her head and shrugged "I don't think they were there today. At least I didn't meet them." Billy nodded and smirked. "That would be because it was sunny today. They don't go out in the sun." Charlie and Abby perked up at that. "Why? Do they burn up or something?" She asked. Old Quil guffawed and mumbled "or something." Billy shot the old man a look and continued, "their genetic makeup is venom instead of blood. The venom crystallizes their skin…" "...bullshit!" Old Quil interrupted. "They sparkle!"

"Sparkle?" Charlie questioned. Billy put his head in his hands, knowing Old Quil was going to take over now. "Yep. They shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond…" "Wait, isn't that a song by Rihanna?" I asked. "It is young one. It's a good song. I like it." Billy groaned and tried to salvage what was left of the conversation. "If they go out in direct sunlight, they sparkle. All over. They can't expose their true nature to humans, so when it's sunny, they stay indoors." "They sparkle all over? Like ALL OVER?" I had to know. "Yes young one, all over." Old Quil confirmed. "Wow. That must really suck for the guys." I thought out loud and noticed Old Quil nodding with me. "No shit." Charlie eloquently added. Billy was just shaking his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Abigail**

"What about their fangs? Do they retract them when they get around humans? How do they explain the dark lines that just appear on their face?" "You are referring to fictional characters. Shows on t.v. depict them the same way. Vampires do not actually have fangs. just really sharp teeth." Billy explained. "Well, that's anticlimactic." I said, disappointed that I wouldn't get to see a set of fangs, from a distance, mind you. "Vampires are unbelievably strong. They can kill you with a flick of their finger. They are extremely beautiful in an otherworldly way. Their beauty is what draws prey in. Everything about them is designed to make them the most attractive and the strongest predator."

"But, the wolves? How do they protect others if vampires are that strong?" I asked, worried for the spirit warriors. "The wolves phase for one reason. To kill vampires. They are not your average wolves. They are as big as horses, as fast as vampires and just as deadly. When they catch a vampire, they tear them to pieces with their jaws and teeth. Once the body is dismembered, they gather all the pieces and burn them. That is the only way to kill a vampire. Dismemberment then being set on fire. If you don't burn the body, it will eventually put itself back together." Charlie and I sat in bewildered silence. "I know this is much to take in, yet you both need to be aware of the dangers vampires present to humans. We are their primary food source, unless they follow the same diet as the Cullens." "How can you tell what diet they are on?" "Their eyes. If their eyes are golden, it is indicative of an animal diet, whereas red eyes indicate they are human drinkers." "What causes the color change? Blood is blood, right?" "We have not figured out why animal blood distorts the color of their eyes. No matter the color, all vampires are dangerous."

Charlie, being the cop he is, wanted to know one thing, "how do we kill them?" "You can't." Old Quil answered. "What about lighting them on fire? Fire kills them, right?" "No, not fire alone. There has to be a venom source…" "...so I'll shoot the sum bitches first…" "Charlie, bullets would only bounce off them and you'd probably end up getting hit by the ricochet." "I'll be damned. I'll figure out a way...sparkly mother fuckers...eating people...bouncing bullets...my ass." He muttered under his breath. A serious Charlie can sometimes be a scary Charlie. "How do they get away with drinking blood anyway? Surely, there are police reports or something, right? I mean, if something bites me and drinks some blood, I'm hauling ass to the first station I see." "There is no one to file a report. When a vampire bites you, they drain all the blood from the body." I could actually feel the blood leave my face as I became lightheaded. I heard the three men calling my name as I slid out of the chair onto the floor, whispering, "my parents. The reports." Charlie dropped to the floor next to me, pulling me into his arms. "What about your parents Abby? What reports?" "They're in my backpack." I said into his chest.

Old Quil shuffled from the room, returning with the bag I had left by the front door. Taking it, Charlie emptied everything out and began shuffling through the contents. "Where? I don't see anything." He questioned frantically. "I sewed them in the lining." I heard the ripping of nylon and Charlie's indrawn breath. He held me with one arm while arranging the police and autopsy reports with the other. As he finished one page, he would pass it to Billy and Old Quil. "I'm so sorry. When I got the call, I was told it was a car accident. I didn't ask for details. I should have. I was just trying to make sure you were taken care of until I could get there." I held tighter to him and shook my head. "What could you have done? They were already gone." "I don't know. I just don't know." We sat on the floor, just hugging one another until Billy spoke. "Charlie, I don't think this was a random feeding." "What do you mean?" "It's too clean. From what we have learned about vampires habits, they don't take this much time or effort after their kill. Sorry Abigail." He added when he saw me flinch. "So, some fucking vampire planned this? Why?" "That's the question. This almost looks staged. The way they are positioned is not how I would expect two people to be after an accident."

Charlie took the photos and looked at them again. "I'll be a son of a bitch, you're right. They're holding hands." He looked hard at their clasped hands,. "What kind of marking is that? A tattoo?" I moved away from Charlie and looked at the picture. "Neither of my parents had tattoos," I looked closer, "or birthmarks." I tilted my head, trying to get a better angle. "That almost looks like a wolf at the top, but I can't make out the rest." I offered. Old Quil was going through the coroner's report and found a detailed description of the mark. It definitely was not a tattoo. According to the report, it was drawn on my dad's hand with some type of foreign ink, about the circumference of a half dollar. There were four points. At the top, what was described as a crude pentagram, at the bottom, a wolf's head. The right side had drawn the figure of a man, arms stretched out, like it was reaching for something. What was drawn on the left side had all of us speechless. It was a witch's head surrounded by books. The coroner noted that the artwork was very precise and meticulously detailed. He also noted when he went to turn the hand, some of the ink smeared, making him conclude that the drawing had to have been done as recently as an hour before the accident occurred. Both of them had four small incisions on the left sides of their necks. They appeared to be bite marks of some type of small animal, perhaps. The diameters were not the same size, indicating there were two animals. The coroner could not determine cause of death.

I sat, shaking next to Charlie on the floor. I had looked at the photos and read the reports before, yet somehow, this made it real. My mom and dad were killed. By vampires. Billy, Charlie and Old Quil went over everything again, writing notes along the way. By the time they were done, I believe they probably knew more about the 'accident' than the investigators. Then again, my guys had the added knowledge of the supernatural. "From what we've found, I'm going to guess that these vampires knew who Leona and Oliver were. This looks like a message or a warning." "What the hell do you mean warning?! Warning for what?" Charlie yelled. "I would guess a warning letting whoever figured this out, whether they be human, vampire, wolf, or witch, they know about Abigail. They know what she is." "So, she's in more danger?"

For some reason, this did not bother me like it should. Maybe I'm losing my mind. I felt that niggling again and knew. "No, not from them. They were only want to feed. There was someone else there. The vampires didn't know they weren't alone. My parents were herded to them. Whoever it was did the marking and staging after the vampires left." "That would indicate it was a human." "Or a witch with very limited power...and a journal or two." "Great, now we have to figure out where this witch is and get those journals back." "We won't have to. They will come to us. I have a feeling they are already here."

After assuring Old Quil and Billy I would be okay, they left to return to the reservation. It took another hour to convince Charlie. I let him know that seeing the picture did hurt, but I knew, in my heart, my parents were still together and still with me. I missed them terribly and thought about them a lot, but I also knew they would want me to go on with my life and make them proud. H vowed to me that together we would find whoever did this and they would be held responsible. One way or another.


	14. Chapter 14

Sleep last night was almost non-existent. It wasn't nightmares that kept me awake. It was the emptiness that I felt. Actually talking about what happened to mom and dad affected me more than I thought. I got up when the alarm went off and jumped in the shower. I tried not to dwell on last night. I had to make them proud. Charlie got a call last night asking him to help on a case in another town. He would be out of touch all day and wouldn't be home until late. I could tell he was worried about being away that long.

When he dropped me off at the school, he asked again if I thought I'd be alright until he got home. I rolled my eyes and snickered, "yeah, I'll be fine." "If you need anything and can't get in touch with me, call Billy. He's on your paperwork in the office." I raised an eyebrow at him and inquired, "why?" "They had to have a secondary contact. Be glad I listed him second. It could have been Old Quil. He's third to be called." I shut the door on his laughter. I met up with Angela and together we walked to our first class.

By lunch, I thought I was going to go crazy. I learned this course work when I was a sophomore, I can't believe I have to sit through it another year. I guess it's a good thing though, since it seems I'm going to be spending a good bit of time on the reservation or at home, mastering my witchcraftery. I was listening to the conversation around me as I ate the meager salad from the cold bar. One thing for sure, this salad was not poor in the ruffage category. I wonder if that's a food group. Milk, bread, fruit, vegetable, cheese, and ruffage. If not, it should be. I damn near dropped my fork when Angela grabbed my arm, leaned in to me and whispered, "the Cullens are coming in." I played dumb, "who?"

I turned and watched as four runway models walked in the lunchroom, followed seconds later by a fifth one. Damn. They were gorgeous. Angela continued to fill me in, "the Cullens. The blonde is Rosalie Hale, the dark haired guy with her is Emmett Cullen. The little black haired girl is Alice Cullen and the blonde guy is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. They're together, together. The guy with the hella good hair is Edward Cullen. He's the only single one in the group. They are foster kids of Dr. Cullen and his wife." I looked closely at them. How could none of these people notice there was something wrong with them? They sat at a table in the corner by themselves.

I kept glancing at their table throughout the lunch period. Rude? Probably. Lauren caught me looking at them and sneered to me, "don't waste your time. Apparently, no one here is good enough for him." Say what? I know she doesn't think I'm at all interested in any of them that way. "I wasn't planning on it." As if he could hear me, his head snapped up and in my direction. Oh, that's right, he can. He turned and started talking to his siblings. As one, they all turned to look at me. That wasn't happiness on their faces. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my lunch. My table buddies decided to fill me in on all the gossip concerning the Cullens. I stole a few glances their way and could tell they were hearing everything that was being said. At the end of the lunch period, I trashed my uneaten portion of ruffage and walked with Mike to English. Another fun class.

Walking in the classroom, I saw the empty seat that was next to me yesterday was now filled with the body of none other than Edward Cullen. Fabulous. I made my way to my seat and dropped my bag on the floor. I was serendipitously gazing at his forearms which were uncovered, as he had his shirt sleeves neatly folded and creased to his elbows. I just wanted to see those bitches sparkle. It would make my day. I was taking notes on the proper way to recognize infinitive, reflexive and negative forms as well as phrasal verbs, when I started feeling pin pricks of pain in my head. I tried to ignore it but it got progressively worse. I dropped my pen and grabbed my head. It felt as though someone was driving a stake through my temple.

I tried to stand but ended up dropping to my knees bending over so that my head was resting on the floor. Tears were running down my face and I was whimpering. I felt hands on my back but couldn't make out who it was. I was lifted into someones arms and rushed from the room. The pain was unbearable. I felt myself being lowered to a table of some sort and felt someone taking my arm feeling around the area of my wrist. I just wanted the pain to go away. Finally, I was able to make out voices. Someone was asking if Charlie was at work. I shook my head slightly and decided that I would not do that again. "No," I barely whispered, "he had to go out of town today." I was told Billy would be called. A few minutes later, someone came in and said he was in Port Angeles at a doctor's appointment. My whimpers were getting louder. I had nothing to base this pain on. After what felt like an eternity, I was told that Old Quil was on his way.

By the time he got there, the pain had lessened a little. Very little. He walked in and took my hand in his. "Is the pain easing, young one?" "Not much." I heard more footsteps in the room then the door close. "I told them I was going to take you to the clinic on the reservation, that's the only way they will let me take you out of here. They were about to call an ambulance to take you to Forks General. If this is a result of what I think it is, that is the last place you need to be." He whispered in my ear. I was lifted once again into someone's arms. The movement caused me to cry out softly. I was lifted closer to their chest. This felt familiar. "Paul?" I croaked out. "Yeah." He chuckled quietly. He carried me from the school and gently placed me on the seat of a truck on my side. He helped Old Quil in then gently lifted my head to his lap so he could get in.

Old Quil leaned over me and tried to lift my eyelid. When I cried out, he stopped. "I want to check your eyes Abigail. I know it hurts, but I need to see." I could tell he was reaching for me again and I growled out, "fuck you old man. I'm dying. Leave me the hell alone." And he did. For a few minutes. I felt him rubbing my back soothingly as he leaned over me again. I tried to lie still as he lifted my eyelid gently. It felt as though he grabbed it and pulled it over my head. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed. I felt Paul's hand come to rest on my hip. Whether in comfort or to keep me from killing Old Quil, I wasn't sure. "Fuck! Are they bleeding?" "No, but your nose is." Paul answered. I felt a cloth being held to my nose. Thankfully, no one tried to look in my eyes again. Soon, we were at Old Quil's house. Paul carried me inside and settled me on the couch before leaving.

Old Quil came to my side and placed a glass to my lips. "Drink this Abigail. It should start to lessen the pain." I sipped at the drink, gagging. Oh my God. I did not want to throw up. Old Quil sat next to me holding my hand. About an hour after being here, I could open my eyes to slits without fearing my eyeballs would fall out and roll across the floor. He kept checking them. I'm guessing he was looking at the pretty green swirling colors. He stood went to the kitchen. He returned with another vomit inducing cocktail. By the time I finished it, Sue Clearwater was there. I guess having a physician's assistant on the tribal council comes in handy.

She checked my vitals and said everything was normal. When she shined that pinlight in my eyes all hell broke lose. Papers started flying around, dishes started smashing on the floor and the doors and windows started opening and closing. I was flipping the fuck out. Then again, so were they. "Abigail! Abigail!" Old Quil was yelling at me. Sue was screaming as well. I was just sitting there, trying to figure out what was going on. I couldn't see shit. I felt arms wrapping around me, bending me towards my knees. Finally, the chaos ended as quickly as it started. "I've got her Paul." I heard Old Quil say as he took me in his arms. "It's okay now. Everything is fine. You can go back to patrolling." "Are you sure?" Paul asked. "Yes, she will be fine now. She just needed to get it out." "Get what out? Whatever it was, I hope like hell it don't come back." I groaned. I heard Paul chuckle as he left.

Sue came back to my side and checked me once again. As she came at me with the damn pinlight, I asked, "are you sure that's a good idea?" She thought about it and put it away, "I think I can look without it." Winking at me she peered deeply into my eyes. I still had a headache but it was nowhere near what it was. Thank God. She and Old Quil sat next to me as we looked around at the damage. I felt tears building in my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up and replace whatever broke." I told him. "Don't you worry about that. Those things can be replaced easily. You, not so much." I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. "What was that? What happened to me?" "Before I can say for sure, I need you to tell me what brought it on? Do you remember?"

"I was in English taking notes when I felt little pin pricks of pain. They got worse. I remember standing up to leave the room and I remember dropping to the floor. After that, all I can remember is pain. By the time you got there, it had eased up just a little. Drinking that drink helped. I was feeling better until the light was shined in my eyes. There was a blinding pain and I couldn't see for a while." I explained. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen while you were in class?" Sue asked. "Not that I remember. I was taking notes and looking at Edward's arms to see if I could catch them sparkling." "Edward Cullen?" Old Quil inquired. "Yes." "How close were you to him?" "I was sitting right next to him." Sue and Old Quil shared a look. "Well?" I asked. I really wanted to know what happened.

"Did you happen to smell anything odd? Like bleach and burnt sugar?" I shook my head. "No, just normal classroom funk." "Hmmm." He drawled. "He didn't reach out to touch you or brush up against you?" "No. I was just sitting there when it felt like a pin poking in my head." Sue's head snapped up. "You said it felt like a pin prick at first?" "Yes ma'am." She turned to Old Quil and nodded emphatically, "he was trying to read her mind. When he didn't get anything from her, he tried harder. She blocked him." Old Quil's eyes widened as he said, "being untrained, she didn't know how to dispel the power. It built up in her until it had nowhere to go but out." "Exactly."

I looked from one to the other waiting for them to tell me what was going on. They didn't seem to be very forthcoming at the moment however. "He had to have known what he was doing." Sue commented. "He's used to knowing what everyone is thinking, he comes across one he can't read and pushes his power harder." Old Quil stood and paced the paper strewn room. "I think it's time we made a call to the leader of the leeches. His progeny caused harm to a human." Sue stood and halted his pacing, "yes, but the argument can be made that she is not a typical human. She's a witch. Witches do not fall in the terms of the treaty. We must tread carefully, lest we violate it." Old Quil harrumphed and resumed his pacing.

"So, you're saying Edward Cullen caused my brain to blow up?" That mickey mouse monkey mother fucker. I'm going to figure out how to kill him. For good. Sue smiled and chuckled at me, "your brain didn't blow up, it's still there, still intact. It was just given a shock." "Sure felt like it blew up to me." I mumbled. Old Quil went to the front door and called for Paul, who apparently was still close by in case I decided to finish destroying the house. I stood as they came in the room. I looked up to apologize to Paul and froze. Ho-ly. Sh-it. He was gorgeous and built. Damn. He wasn't moving...or blinking. The hell? Did I break him. I looked quickly to Sue and Old Quil who were looking at the two of us. Old Quil started laughing his ass off. "Well Sue. What were you saying about the treaty?"

"Charlie is going to kill us." She whimpered.


	15. Chapter 15

Old Quil tried to control his laughter. He tried. He failed.

Sue, bless her heart, stood wringing her hands and repeating, "Charlie is going to kill us."

Paul continued to stare at me.

I was trying to figure out what the hell happened. Like Old Quil. I failed.

After a couple of snort laughs, the old medicine man got control of himself.

"Council meeting as soon as Billy and Charlie get here. Paul? Go let Sam know. I'm sure he will want you to phase to see the imprint himself." Old Quil mandated. "Paul!"

Paul snapped his attention to him. He nodded and turned to leave. At the door, he turned back to me. "I'll be back in a little bit. Try to not have a freak out while I'm gone, okay? Please?" He winked and was gone.

Sue was motionless, standing in one spot. I went to her and led her to the couch. I eased her to a sitting position taking her hand "Sue?" She looked at me and said, "Charlie is going to kill us." I nodded slightly, "why is Charlie going to kill us?" "Pa...Pa...Paul." She stuttered. At least I had a starting point. "What about Paul?" She exhaled a shivering breath and blurted out, "Paul imprinted on you. Paul. The man whore of LaPush, imprinted on you. Charlie is going to kill him. Then us."

Whoa.

"It will be fine Sue. We will tell him what happened with Cullen first. He'll be so intent on plotting his demise, he won't be paying attention to anything else." Old Quil stated.

"And what about when we call Carlisle? You think Charlie won't notice when you inform him that Abigail is an imprint?" Sue hissed.

"Why not just tell Charlie when he gets here? If he knows ahead of time, he'll have time to calm down before you make the phone call. He deserves to know before going into the meeting. As much as he's done for me in just the little while I've been here, I owe it to him to be upfront and honest. I will not hide this from him. For anyone." I said.

They looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"We will do as you want young one. Sue and I meant no disrespect to you or Charlie." Old Quil let me know.

Nodding, I stood and began gathering the papers that were all over the room. Soon, both of them were helping. We had the house back to some semblance of order before Paul returned with Sam.

"Sam." Old Quil acknowledged.

"The imprint is true." Sam sneered in his deep baritone voice as he looked down at me, doubt prominent in his eyes.

"You don't believe him?" I inquired, stepping up to him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sue take Old Quil's arm and pull him back a step as Paul moved closer to me, growling deep in his chest. I'm not sure what Sam's problem is, but he better step off and regroup because I'm starting to feel a little shaky.

Old Quil shuffled slowly between us and addressed Sam. "You need to calm down. Now!"

I looked closer at Sam and noticed there was a shimmering to his body. What is wrong with him?

"You are about to phase in my house, with two elders and an imprint! Get out of here!" He shouted at a retreating Sam. Paul fast on his heels.

With the slamming of the door, Old Quil turned to me and looked into my eyes. He didn't have to say anything, I already knew. I could feel the power.

"What is wrong with Sam?" Sue demanded. "He is the most controlled shifter in the pack and he almost phased right on top of Abigail!"

Sue and Old Quil were furious and Paul wasn't in any better shape as he stormed back in the house and took my arms into his large hands, looking me over, growling the whole time.

"Are you okay?" He bit out.

"I'm fine. Pissed. Confused. Want to kick his ass, but fine." I let him know, as he pulled me against his chest and hugged me to him.

I breathed him in and felt myself calming down. He was doing the same.

Jared came running in the house, stopping when he saw the four of us, relief evident on his face. "What the fuck man? I was patrolling on the other side of the rez when you two phased. Where the hell is he?"

Paul shook his head, not letting me go. "He went home. He doesn't have any memory of what happened. He can recall me phasing and showing him the imprint and the two of us running here, after that, it's all blank. He doesn't remember talking to Old Quil or almost phasing on Abby."

"Who almost phased on Abby?" Billy demanded from the doorway, as he forced his wheelchair across the threshold and rolled over to us.

Paul moved in front of me slightly and let out a little growl. I guess he was still on edge.

"Sam." Old Quil said, stepping to Billy's side.

"Why would he do that? What happened?" Billy fumed.

"We are not sure. This afternoon, there was an incident at the school and Paul and I had to go get Abigail. When we got here, we had a small issue with her powers, when we got that under control, Paul imprinted on her. I sent him to Sam, to let him know about the imprint and let him know we will be holding a council meeting tonight. He came back with Paul and confirmed the imprint. That is when things went bad." Old Quil told him.

"What would cause him to lose it like that? He knows imprints are to be protected. And Abigail is an imprint." Sue wondered.

"What the hell do you mean Abigail is an imprint? Who the fuck am I going to have to kill?"

Everyone snapped their attention to the pissed off chief of police who had just come in the still opened door.

Seeing him standing there, looking ready to take on the whole room for me, triggered my cry baby, girlie emotions. Running to him, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaving him no option but to wrap his arms around my waist to hold me.

I was crying and giggling as I said, "you would not believe the day I have had."

"He's going to kill us." I heard Sue mumble as I hugged him tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie hugged me tighter then lowered me to the floor. He took my hand and led me to the couch where he pulled me to sit next to him. Sue perched on the arm next to him and Paul sat next to me, keeping a good bit of distance. Old Quil and Billy were across from us.

He looked at me and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"Imprint?"

"Yeah." I drew the word out as I was nodding.

"Who?" He barked.

"Uhhhhh…" Sue's warning was running through my head. He wouldn't really kill us. Would he?

"Me." Paul announced as he looked around me into Charlie's eyes.

"Uh huh. And when did you imprint on her?" He said in his cop voice. The one that says, yeah, I don't believe a word you're saying, but, please, keep going.

"This afternoon." I offered quickly.

"I thought an imprint happened the first time you looked in their eyes. BAM! Instant cable ties. What took you so long? Something wrong with you?" Charlie needled Paul.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Paul growled, "today is the first time I've looked in her eyes."

"Right. You've been around her as much as anyone else and you're telling me you haven't looked into her eyes before today?"

I had to get control of this before Charlie gets punched or Paul gets shot. I splayed my arms out against their chests.

"Charlie, yes, Paul has seen me before today, however, he never looked in my eyes. The first time he saw me was at the fish fry. I was still in shock over what you and I learned, and I refused to look up from my plate. Jared had to tell me who he was. The second time was when he brought your radio home. I was asleep when he carried me upstairs, remember?"

He thought about what I said and nodded, reluctantly, in agreement.

"He imprinted after I had my power surge." I added.

"Power surge?" His eyebrow raised minutely. "Why don't you tell me about your day? I get the feeling there is more to it than just an imprint."

"Yes, yes there is. See, Edward Cullen caused my brain to fry in English and I had to be taken to the nurse's office. Old Quil and Paul had to come get me. Old Quil made me drink some nasty ass drink and Sue shined a light in my eyes. When she did that, Old Quil said that some of my power came out. I ended up trashing his house before Paul came in to help calm me down. He left and came back and that's when he looked at me and imprinted. Then Sam came in to verify the imprint, but he was pissed about something and almost turned into a wolf right here in the room with us. And Sue kept saying you were going to kill us."

Crap. Did I really just say all that? Judging by the looks on the faces of Sue, Old Quil and Paul, yes, I did. Oh well.

I looked at Charlie and saw that he was shaking.

"I'm sure Sue didn't mean to cause the power to come out, and I don't think Paul intended to imprint on me. And Old Quil probably didn't really want to give me that drink that made me want to puke my guts up, at least, I don't think he did." I gushed.

He held his hand up for me to stop talking.

I sat back down as he stood up and started pacing. He'd pace a while, then stop and look at everyone in the room, shake his head, and resume his pacing. This went on for a few minutes before he stopped in front of Old Quil and leveled his glare on him and began questioning him like he was a suspect.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Sue and I think he tried to read her mind, but couldn't, so he continued to try, causing Abigail to collapse in pain." Old Quil answered.

Paul growled when he heard the name Edward Cullen, garnering a withering look from Charlie, who was all Police Chief at the moment.

"Power?"

"Whatever he did triggered some of her power. She was holding the power so tightly inside her mind, when Sue and I were able to release it, it came out all at once." He explained.

"Sam?"

"We are not sure about that yet. Sam has never had control issues, and I don't know what would cause him to react the way he did to Abigail." Old Quil admitted.

Charlie gave a single nod to Old Quil and turned to Jared, who had been standing quietly in the corner.

"Do you have a lighter?"

Having never witnessed Charlie in this form, Jared didn't ask any questions. He pulled the zippo from his denim shorts pocket and handed it over.

Charlie flipped it open and struck the flint. When it lit, he flipped it closed and dropped it in his shirt pocket. He then pulled his gun, released the clip, checked the ammunition, then replaced it, returning it to the holster on his hip.

Turning to Paul he said, "you coming with me?"

"Uh, where are we going?" He asked nervously.

"To see Edward Cullen." Charlie responded.

Paul quickly got to his feet and moved to Charlie's side.

They were almost at the door when Billy stopped them.

"Charlie, you can't go over there. We have a treaty….."

"YOU have a treaty." Charlie yelled at him, pointing. "I don't have shit with them! They hurt my kid, I hurt them!"

"Charlie, you are not…." Billy began but stopped as Charlie was in his face in an instant.

"She may be my late cousin's biological daughter, but she is living with me! I am taking care of her! I am making sure she doesn't go crazy with all this shit going on in her life! I love her like she is my daughter! I say she is my kid, Billy! I say!"

Charlie was damn near foaming at the mouth.

Sue jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Billy.

When Charlie started yelling, Paul immediately made his way over to me as Jared moved quickly to Old Quil and Billy.

Billy turned to Charlie slowly and continued with what he was saying.

"What I was saying, is that you are not going to be able to hurt him. We've already talked about this."

"That's why I'm taking Paul with me. He can tear the fucker apart and I'll light the Goddamn fire." He stated matter of factually. "And when we're done there, we're stopping by Sam's and I'm gonna put fifteen rounds of nine millimeter ammo in his big wolf ass. Let's see how long it takes him to heal from that."

Paul was raring to go when he heard he was going to get to tear Edward apart, but quickly turned ashen when he heard Charlie's plan for Sam.

"Charlie, just wait. Please. We are going to have a council meeting tonight and call the Cullens, letting them know what happened and that Abigail is an imprint and as such, is under the protection of the Quileutes." Sue begged.

The situation at the Cullen house was not much better. Edward told the family what happened. Carlisle was furious.

"What possessed you to continue to try to use your gift when you saw it was causing her pain?"

"I couldn't read her mind Carlisle. She was blank. A void. I thought I might get some thought if I kept trying." Edward defended himself.

"You could have caused serious damage to her! She could have had an aneurism! Did you think of that?" Carlisle ranted.

Alice, not liking the disharmony in her family, spoke up quickly. "She'll be fine Carlisle. Charlie is going to write it off as a migraine. No one will be the wiser."


	17. Chapter 17

Victor Smithton couldn't believe how easy that was. Renee Dwyer was a shallow and selfish bitch. His employer was right about that. He was ten minutes into his spiel on the need for confidentiality when she broke in and informed him that Isabella would be at her father's house in Forks, Washington the following weekend.

Apparently, her husband, Phil, had been offered a position with a minor league baseball team. Travel was necessary with this new job and Renee was hell bent on going with him. Obviously, the need to provide care for her teenage daughter was weighing heavily on her mind. Not.

He continued with his planned interview and question session, lest she come down from whatever high she was currently on, and decide to research the bogus scholarship.

An hour later, he was on his way to the hotel, where he would spend one more night before returning to Port Angeles to await further instructions.

In Forks, the comely woman was waiting in her car for her husband to complete his work for the day. She checked the time and saw that she had at least fifteen minutes before he would be done and the two of them could go home to their children.

Eyeing her phone, she decided to see if Mr. Smithton completed his task. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." He answered on the second ring.

"Any problems?" She questioned.

"No ma'am. She was quite willing to send Isabella to Washington. She is going to be traveling with her husband."

"Excellent. How soon can we expect Isabella's arrival?"

"She will be flying in to Port Angeles this weekend."

"Good. Good." She praised. "Return to Port Angeles and wait for me to call. I will have a new job for you soon."

"If I am going after the journals you are missing, I will need time to develop a plan." He informed her.

She bristled slightly, "no, I have someone on the inside, so to speak, to get the missing journals. Just wait for my call."

She ended the call and cleared the history on her phone. She couldn't afford to get sloppy now. Too much was a stake. When all was said and done, she would be the one with the legacy, and the money. Those Indian twits had no idea what those journals contained. She was sure they were focusing on the witch healer aspect of them. Imagine their shock when they realize, too late, that they actually contained information as to where millions upon millions of dollars were located. Money that belonged to the rightful heir or heiress of Paha Lea.

Shaking her head, she looked up and saw her handsome husband approaching the car. Exiting the drivers side, she lifted her cheek for his kiss. "Hello darling. Did you have a good day?" She smiled as she walked around the front of the sedan and took her seat on the opposite side of him, reaching over and clasping his hand in hers.

They arrived at the family home, and hand in hand, walked through the front door, where they were greeted with the sight of their children sitting around the dining room table. She felt so much love flowing through her reaching out to them.

Their daughter looked up as they walked in and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Is everything alright?" She asked her daughter sweetly.

Her daughter looked at her siblings and stated sadly, "something happened at school today."

Carlisle Cullen was livid. He prided himself on the fact that his family was unique in the vampire world. They did not harm humans. For Edward to willingly inflict pain upon one of them was a shock to his non beating heart. He could not understand what would make his oldest companion feel that this was okay.

Esme tried to soothe his frayed nerves. She was gently rubbing his arms in comfort. "I'm sure Edward didn't understand the ramifications of using his gift to such an extent darling."

Carlisle turned to her and shook his head. "No matter. When he realized he wasn't gaining anything, he should have stopped."

Edward defended himself haughtily. "Carlisle, it's my mind reading that enables us to exist as we do. I must ensure the safety of our family at all costs." He looked to Alice and the two of them had one of their silent conversations.

"Alice doesn't see any negative repercussions from today. As she said, Charlie will say it was a migraine. It happens in humans all the time. Abigail will be at school tomorrow." He finished.

Throwing his hands in the air, Carlisle countered, "that is beside the point Edward! You inflicted harm upon a human! A human that has ties with Charlie Swan, who has ties with the Quileute!"

"Carlisle," Alice interjected, "I don't _see_ an issue with the tribe. I've not had any visions of anything coming from todays incident."

"I hope you are right Alice. I do not relish the idea that we may have violated the treaty that we worked so hard to garner with the Quileute people." Carlisle sighed.

At that moment, his phone rang. Looking to see if it was the hospital, requesting his return, he was shocked to see a number that he had never seen on the display before, although it was programmed in his phone.

He swiped the phone icon and answered, looking directly at Alice. "Hello Chief Black. This is Carlisle Cullen. How may I help you?"

Alice looked around the gathering panicked. "I didn't see this."

It took Sue, Abigail, Billy, and Old Quil to calm Charlie.

Jared made a hasty retreat, once he retrieved his lighter.

Paul couldn't decide if he was more relieved or pissed. Relieved that he didn't have to watch as his Alpha took fifteen rounds to the body. Pissed that he didn't get to tear Edward Cullen's pasty undead ass to shreds. Either way, he was just happy that Charlie's ire was not directed at him for the imprint any longer. Hey, sacrifices had to be made. When you have a pissed off cop with a gun, aiming to kill or maim, and there are three distinct targets, you always hope he goes for one of the others.

Abby sat next to Charlie and held his hand, patting it occasionally. "Charlie, let Billy handle this, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you because you tried to defend me. If they were human, it'd be different, but they're not. They can hurt you."

Charlie, defeated, sighed and concurred. "Okay. But if I don't like the way this goes, I reserve the right to burn their fucking house down, with them inside. I'll make it look like an accident too."

Abigail guessed it was the best she could hope for.

The six of them waited for the remaining two elders to arrive. John Littletree and Roslyn Gray arrived shortly after Charlie calmed down and were brought up to speed on the events of the day, including the near phase of Sam. Both were shocked and angered to hear that one of the protectors showed such blatant disrespect for the elders and an imprint. They agreed to hold passing punishment on the Alpha until they could settle the problem with the vampires.

Sitting around Old Qui's kitchen table, Billy dialed the one number he never hoped to have to call. Putting the phone on speaker, he waited for the coven leader to answer.

"Hello Chief Black. This is Carlisle Cullen. How may I help you?" They heard from the other end.

"Carlisle. As you are aware, I'm sure, Charlie Swan's young cousin came to live with him after the untimely death of her parents. She is attending Forks High, where I know your progeny attend as well. There was an incident today at the school, where is is believed that your Edward, did something to cause harm to young Abigail Swan." Billy stated.

"Yes, I have heard of her parents death. I along with my family are sorry for her loss. As for her injury, I did hear about that just recently. I understand it very well could have been a migraine. Had she come to the hospital during the episode, I may have been able to diagnose and treat her symptoms. As for my son causing harm, I don't see how that could be possible. As to that, might I inquire as to why this merits a call from the Chief of the Quileute? It is my understanding, Charlie Swan is a personal friend, yet not a member of your nation."

Charlie jumped up and started for the door, mumbling, "that's it. That fucker is burning to the ground. Tonight."

Seeing the tears form in Abby's eyes, Paul stood as well and blocked the door. He patted Charlie's shoulder and pointed in her direction. "Sorry. I can't let you leave. You'll upset her, and neither me nor my wolf can let you do that."

Billy sat taller in his chair, not believing the audacity of the prick on the other end of the phone. He wished he had two good legs, because he would damn sure be riding shotgun with Charlie on the way to burn those bastards out.

Putting his Chief hat, or headdress as it were, back on, Billy responded to the all too pompous ass. "Yes, well. That is correct. However, his cousin, Abigail? Well, she is very important to our nation. You might say she is one of a kind."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. What is it you are saying Chief Black? Abigail Swan is part Quileute?" Carlisle chuckled nervously.

Billy looked at the gathered people in Old Quil's house, receiving nods from each of them. With a shit eating grin that actually frightened Abby a little, he all too happily answered the good doctor's questions.

"Well Dr. Cullen, you see, Abigail Swan is the direct descendant of Paha Lea, our tribes most powerful medicine woman. She is also a direct descendant of Abigail Faulkner. You probably knew her personally. Weren't you and your family living in Salem, Massachusetts during the Salem Witch Trials?" He questioned authoritatively.

Carlisle was speechless. He was looking at the shocked faces of his family. This couldn't be. Abigail still had a living descendant? How did they not know this?

They were thinking of all the ramifications of what they learned when they heard Billy say from the other end of the phone, "she is also the imprint to one of our spirit warriors. So you see, She is very important to our nation."

"I see." Carlisle responded numbly. "Chief Black, I need to speak to my family about the facts you just shared. May I call you back?"

Billy waited a moment before telling Carlisle he would call him the following evening. With that, he ended the call.

There was a giant release of breath from the gathering at the table on the reservation.

The same could not be said for the gathering at the Cullen house. When the call ended, there was a moment of deathly silence before everyone began moving at once. Laptops were pulled out and phones were immediately put to use. Someone had failed to follow the family tree and they were in imminent danger, unless things could be put to rights. Quickly.

"Eleazar my old friend, we have a problem." Carlisle began without preamble as his closest friend answered his call. "Abigail Faulkner still has a living descendent."

He heard Eleazar's and his mate, Carmen's indrawn breaths at the news. "We will be there soon Carlisle." Eleazar said before the call was disconnected.

Charlie and the others were discussing the reaction Carlisle had to their news, when his phone started ringing. Pulling it from his pocket, he looked at the caller id and smiled, answering quickly. "Bells! How you doin' baby girl?"


	18. Chapter 18

The look on Charlie's face as he spoke to Bella was euphoric. If one didn't know better, they would think he didn't have a care in the world. His brown eyes shone with love and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

Conversation around the table continued without him. Decisions needed to be made concerning both the Cullens and Sam. The latter of which had to be dealt with immediately.

At the home he shared with his imprint, Sam sat at the table, trying to come to terms with what he had done. He didn't know what would have set him off like that. Old Quil assumed he was about to phase in anger, when in actuality, his wolf was trying to reel his human self in. The wolf was fighting the man, making him hold his form. He only knew about the near phase from Paul's view. Sam had no recollection of it.

He smiled sadly as Emily placed a cup of warm tea in front of him. "Drink Sam," she encouraged, "it's a calming tea I picked up from that little specialty shop." She sat next to him, rubbing his overly large, warm hand, worry evident on her face.

Picking up the cup, he sipped the tea, relishing its flavor and warmth. He could feel his shoulders relaxing slightly. "I don't know what happened Emily. One minute, I was happy for Paul, that he imprinted. The next, an anger like I've never experienced came over me. I can't remember anything after that until Paul was on me."

Abigail sat, listening to the elders as they voiced their opinions on what should be Sam's punishment. She began picking at a blemish on the table, probably left by condensation from an ice cold drinking glass years ago, with her fingernail. She thought back to the moment Sam came into the house to confirm the imprint. She didn't think about it at the time, but, it came back to her now.

"Old Quil?" She interrupted. He looked at her as did the others. "Is it possible for a spirit warrior to be influenced?"

He pondered her question for a long moment, curiosity heavy on his face.

"Why would you ask young one?"

"I didn't think about it at the time, but now that things have settled down somewhat, I remember things about when he came in." He nodded for her to continue. "There was something off with the way he was carrying himself. He wasn't the tall self assured man that I've come to know. His eyes weren't the same. I know his eyes are dark, almost black, just like Jared and Paul. I'm guessing that has something to do with the wolf? I dont' know. His eyes were more of a dark gray with darker flecks in them."

She looked around the table, gauging their reactions. Noticing Paul was looking at her intently, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"I _think_ his wolf was fighting the man. Keeping him from phasing. I _think_ the man may have been influenced or poisoned."

Sue looked to Abigail, "is that your opinion, or the shaman's?" She asked quietly.

Abigail thought back to that moment when she noticed the difference in Sam. Was that her noticing or her witch? Would she have noticed the difference in him before finding out about her lineage? No. She would not have. So, it must have been her witch side that made the distinction.

"It is the witch's opinion." She slumped slightly in the chair as the others shuffled around.

Roslyn Gray, who up to this point had yet to address Abigail spoke up, "you mean the shaman, little one."

"No ma'am. I mean the witch. The shaman hasn't made itself known to me yet."

"How do you mean? The shaman and the witch should be one in the same." She questioned a little louder.

Abigail shook her head slowly, "I don't think so. I believe they are separate entities. There is the witch, the shaman and the ordinary human."

Old Quil snickered at this, "there is nothing ordinary about your human side, young one."

Jasper Hale watched as his family jumped into action. He knew it was fruitless. They had failed. He stood from his seat and addressed the family.

Alice watched as her mate changed personas. She always feared this side of him. Not for herself. She knew he would never harm her. She feared for anyone else who dared to cross him.

"We, collectively, made one vow decades ago. How did this happen? Who became so lax in our pledge, that we overlooked this one very important, slip of a girl?" He looked at the gathered vampires around him and began pacing, planning.

Esme grasped Carlisle's arm and let out a soft whimper. "We can fix this Jasper. We can correct the mistake, make it right."

Jasper thought over what she said. "For that to happen, Esme, we will need all of the others here. This is not some small oversight. This? This is one major cluster fuck."

With that, he pulled his phone out and called his brother.

"Peter. There's been a fuck up."

Peter Whitlock, Jasper's brother, for lack of a better word, knew something had happened. His gift was _knowing_ things. Not on the scale of Alice though. He would get _feelings_ of where he needed to be and if things were going to get hairy. A few days ago, his _knower_ went apeshit. He grabbed his mate, Charlotte, and together they made a hasty retreat to Forks, Washington. He didn't know why they needed to be there, he just knew his existence, along with his mate, his brother, and his brother's family, was dependant on all of them making amends for something.

"We are already on the way Major. I don't know what's going on, but my _knower_ is flipping the fuck out." Peter informed him.

"As well it should. Abigail Faulkner has a living descendant." Jasper bit out.

"Fuck me running." Peter replied. "We'll be there in twelve hours or less."

The elders adjourned their meeting, coming to no resolution on what Sam's punishment should be. With Abigail's revelation, they needed to take into consideration the idea that he may have been influenced by outside sources. Until a determination could be made, Abigail was not to be anywhere near him. Especially in his man form.

Charlie ended his call with Bella and joined Abby and Old Quil at the table. "Did I miss anything?"

"No decisions have been made at this time." Old Quil informed him.

"It is time to begin working with Abigail. Her witch is coming out more frequently. There must be some trigger causing it. She will need to learn to control it before her seventeenth year. At the rate the releases are coming, I am thinking her witch will be completely through before her birthday." Old Quil informed them.

Abigail nodded in agreement, "I think you are right. I have a feeling something is coming. Something big."

"We will start tomorrow. Every afternoon." Old Quil ordered.

Abigail looked to Charlie, "how is Bella?"

"Good, good. Uhm. She is coming to live with us. Renee wants to travel with her new husband, and Bella is kinda preventing that." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck in consternation.

"Wow. That's pretty shitty of Renee. So, when is she coming?" Abby asked.

"This weekend."

Abby spun quickly to Old Quil, "can you teach me how to make things appear? We're going to need another bathroom."

Roslyn Gray made her way to her little house. Glad to be away from the tense atmosphere of the old medicine man's home. She needed to decompress before taking the call that she knew was coming.

The phone rang at precisely nine fifteen p.m.

"Do you have the journals?" Her benefactor inquired.

"No. They are brought to us by the tribal shaman and watched over the entire time. We are ushered out of the council room before they are packed up and removed. I am diligently trying to find where they are kept." She informed.

"I see." The caller intoned. "And what of the girl? And my gift to the Alpha?"

"I have given the powder to the mate of the Alpha. She believes it to be a calming tea. She is administering it as I instructed. As for the girl, her powers are becoming more evident. Her witch noticed the shift in the Alpha." Elder Gray explained.

"Good, good. I understand that Isabella will be arriving this weekend. Make sure you continue to supply the powder to the Alpha's mate."

"Yes ma'am." She replied as the call ended.

Esme returned to the family after making her phone call. Carlisle looked to her with worry in his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and floated into his arms, kissing him chastly on his lips. "Darling, we will right the wrong done. Have faith in our family. In us."


	19. Chapter 19

Abigail met with Old Quil every afternoon that week as planned. Her witch was wanting to make itself known, so it didn't take long for her to master most things. The healing aspect was more difficult. She could complete the tasks, it just took longer. By the end of each session, she was spent.

School was a non-issue. The Cullens didn't make an appearance and the incident on Monday was written off as a migraine, like Alice predicted.

She and Charlie spent most evenings, rearranging things to make room for Bella.

She liked to experiment with her powers, trying to disorient Charlie. Old Quil talked to him and explained her need to decompress and to remind him that she was binded against hurting him accidentally.

She was also missing Paul.

Much to the relief of Charlie and the elders, their relationship was not intimate. For the time being, he was the protector and big brother that she needed. They found this out a couple of nights ago during an impromptu council meeting.

Charlie had zeroed in on the imprint and began ranting about the fact that Paul was quite the rambler on the reservation and Forks.

Abby listened as Charlie demeaned Paul and snapped.

"Charlie! Chill out! Okay? Jesus! I'm a virgin! Damn! We haven't done anything. Just. Just get off his case. Please?"

That brought silence to the room. Paul's wolf started preening, a deep grumble coming from his chest. Charlie's face turned red from embarrassment and the elders were looking everywhere but in her direction.

She paced the room, running her hands angrily through her hair. "Christ, it will be a while before we have the three point seven kids, two dogs and a cat, if at all."

"We're not having a cat. I hate cats. Cats hate me." Paul interjected.

She leveled her green eyes on him. "We're going to have a cat."

"Yes ma'am."

There had been a phasefest on the reservation this week. Seemed like everyone thought it was the thing to do. First was Embry Call, which caused its own problems, as he was not Quileute, then came Jacob Black followed closely by Quil Ateara, Old Quil's grandson. Rounding out the new group was Seth Clearwater.

Fun times for the three veteran shifters.

Things really got interesting when Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister, and Sam's ex-girlfriend, witnessed her brother turn into a very large wolf.

She freaked out and 'poof' instant wolf.

The elders were in a tizzy. There had never been a female wolf in the history of the spirit warriors. Until now.

As if there wasn't enough drama going on, Leah and Jacob imprinted on one another. A double imprint.

It would appear the Spirits were having a really good laugh at the elders expense.

Saturday came all too quickly for everyone. Charlie had to go to Port Angeles to get Bella, leaving Abigail with Paul, who was given some time away from the new wolves.

He was apprehensive about bringing her to his home. He didn't have much and was afraid of her impression of his house. He stopped his truck in front of the small cottage style house at the end of the dirt road. Shutting it off, he turned to her, "I know it's not much, but, it's all I can afford at the time."

She smiled at him and jumped out of the vehicle, walking to the front porch. He joined her and opened the door, leading her inside.

Abigail looked around the small home. She saw nothing amiss, other than it needed a decent cleaning and possible some new furniture.

Turning her beatific smile to him, he exhaled deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. Grabbing her by the hips, he lifted her to the island in his too small kitchen, before tapping her on the nose once.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick. You sit right there," he pointed to the island she was sitting on, "and stay there. I don't need your cousindaddy getting all up on me, thinking I corrupted you."

She giggled as he turned and walked toward his bedroom.

He could get used to hearing that sound, he thought with a smile.

She sat on her perch looking around. Yes, the little cottage only needed a few changes. She thought, as she began experimenting.

Paul came out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel, stopping in his tracks when he saw the living room. He quickly looked to the island and was relieved to see his imprint sitting right where he left her. She was chewing on her bottom lip, looking worriedly at him.

He stalked toward her, chuckling deeply. "Oh little girl. What have you done?"

"Are you mad? I can change it back." She blurted out. "I mean, there was nothing wrong with it before, I was just messing around. Please don't be mad."

He made his way to her, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of her hips. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and stood up, looking around the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm not mad little girl. It looks good, well, other than the living room. That gold picture really isn't my thing. Think you could replace it with a picture of my wolf?"

He helped her down and taking her hand, led her through the rest of the house to see what other changes she had made. At the bathroom, he stopped, turning to her and shaking his head. "No." She giggled and with a sweep of her hand changed it from the pastel pink to a more masculine brown. "Better." He laughed.

They made their way to the living room, where he noticed the flat screen. He didn't know what to say. That was the one thing he wished he could have afforded, instead of the thirteen inch black and white he had. Sitting on the sofa, he took the remote and powered on the screen.

Charlie was waiting at the terminal for Bella's arrival. He saw her through the crowd and rushed to meet her. Lifting her in a bear hug, he held her tightly. "It's good to see you Bells! Man, I've missed you."

Setting her on the ground, he looked closely at her. He couldn't believe how much she had changed since the previous summer. Her hair was longer and she was a bit thinner.

"Hey dad. It's good to see you too." She smiled at him and followed him to the car.

"So, where's Abby? Did she not want to come?" Bella asked self consciously.

"Oh, she did, but she said you might feel better if it were just you and me right now. She didn't want to overwhelm you and to be honest, I think she was a little worried about whether or not you'd like her." He looked at Bella and saw her nod.

Bella appreciated the thoughtfulness of her cousin. She did need this one on one time with her dad. There were things going on that she thought he might could help her with, unlike her clueless mother.

After fifteen minutes of riding in silence, Bella decided to just let it out.

"Dad? Do you believe in the paranormal?"

Charlie looked at Bella warily, "why do you ask Bells?"

She looked down at her clasped hands and shrugged, "no reason."

Charlie had a very bad feeling about her question. He knew he couldn't just brush it off. Not with knowing what he did.

"Bells, is something going on? You can tell me. Maybe I can help?"

"I've been having these strange dreams, well, not really dreams, I guess more like prophecies? Anyway, I've been having them off and on for the last year. Some of them are really disturbing."

Charlie's hands tightened on the wheel. "What are the dreams about?"

"That's what's weird. I see people, well, not really people, I mean, they look like people, but they're not. They're something else. Sometimes they're just with others like them and other times they're with you and Billy and other people that look like they might be from the reservation."

Charlie swerved a little before regaining control of the car. He looked at Bella sharply and asked for verification on how long the dreams had been happening.

"I guess since about my birthday." She told him.

He felt his sphincter tighten as his stomach rolled.

"I tried to talk to mom about them, but she just said it was an overactive imagination. Dad? These dreams really bother me."

He reached over and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze, "Well, Bells, it's a good thing you're here then. I know just the people that can help you. As a matter of fact, I think we need to go there first, before going home."

Victor Smithton's phone rang as he watched Isabella Swan being lifted in her father's arms.

"Hello?"

"Status?" The female voice demanded in his ear.

"She has arrived and she and her father are leaving the airport now." The call ended.

Esme held the phone in her hand as she watched Eleazar and Carmen Denali arrive from Alaska. Stepping from the porch, she made her way to greet them.

Roslyn Gray smiled as she passed the decorative envelope to Emily. "I hope this is helping Sam. Make sure he is drinking it as directed. It should help him relax and hopefully figure out what is going on, if you know what I mean." She added with a conspiratory wink.

Emily clutched the envelope and thanked the elder. "It seems to be helping him, he's not as tense and is handling things better now." She smiled and walked out of the shop.

Roslyn watched as Charlie Swan sped past the shop, heading towards Old Quil's house. She smiled in anticipation of the next phone call.

After ending the call with Victor Smithton, she turned on her porch and smiled. "Let the games begin." She thought to herself as she made her way down the steps.


	20. Chapter 20

Charlie sped through the reservation. His goal Old Quil's house. If anyone could help, it would be him.

Bella sat next to her father, gripping the seat and wondering what the hurry was. She almost expected him to turn on the sirens and lights. Little did she know, the thought had crossed his mind.

He did a hook slide in front of the medicine man's house and was out of the car and opening Bella's door before she could blink. He pulled her from her seat and rushed her into the house.

"Old Quil!" He yelled.

Bella watched as an old man came shuffling around the corner. When he spotted them, his eyes grew so large, she was sure his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Charlie?" He questioned.

"Bella says she's been having dreams. Has been since her seventeenth birthday."

Bella stood looking between the two men.

Way to put it out there dad. She thought incredulously.

The old man sat heavily into a chair, dropping his head into his hands.

"Taha Aki! What is going on!" He shouted to the sky. He could not understand what was happening. First the three young men changed into spirit warriors, then Abigail, followed by another mass phasing of spirit warriors, one of which was the first female ever in the history of the Quileute. Now, Charlie brings his daughter Isabella, who is having dream visions.

Charlie tugs Bella's hand and together, they sit in chairs around the table with the old man.

"Dad?" Bella questions.

Charlie had no idea what to say. He really needed the old man to get his head out of his ass and address the situation. Judging by the look on Old Qui's face, that wasn't going to happen anytime in the next few minutes.

There was a commotion at the door as Quil V came barrelling through, followed closely by Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Leah.

Charlie and Bella looked up at the rushing group, only to watch them run into one another as Quil came to a sudden stop. Charlie looked from Quil to Bella and began yelling. The others quickly turned around and ran back out the door.

Paul was watching his new t.v. as Abby dozed with her head tucked in his side. For the first time that he can remember, he and his wolf were content. Their imprint was safe and they were relaxed, well, they were, until the incessant knocking on his front door. Growling lowly, he maneuvered Abby so that she was laying fully on the couch before he stalked to the door. Intent on tearing whoever it was to pieces.

He pulled the door open quickly and was shocked to see the faces of the younger wolves. Thinking something had happened, he ushered them inside, looking around to see if anything looked amiss.

They stumbled in the house and came up short when they saw the sleeping Abby.

Paul, stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for an explanation as to why they would interrupt his time with his imprint.

Leah held her hands up in surrender and began telling Paul what happened, or at least what they think happened.

Knowing he couldn't leave the new wolf alone, he pointed to each of them in turn before giving his orders.

"You watch her. You do not wake her up. You do not fuck with her. Got me?" They nodded and watched as he ran from the house.

He could hear Charlie's tirade from the front yard. Bursting in the house, he quickly moved Bella across the room before placing himself between Quil and the yelling man.

"Quil!" He shouted to the shaking wolf. "Stand down!" He demanded in his third of command timbre. Having no choice, the young wolf ceased his shimmer, yet continued to growl deep in his chest.

Turning to Charlie, Paul demanded, "Charlie! You have got to stop yelling!"

Trying to move around Paul, Charlie reached for Quil only to be forcefully pulled back by Sam, who had come running when Jake called him.

At that moment, Old Quil began laughing hysterically. All eyes turned to him.

"The Spirits are having a fine time with us." He guffawed.

Bella didn't know what to think, other than maybe she had made a mistake in coming here.

Abby came awake with a start and almost fell off the couch when she saw four faces looking at her intently.

"What the fuck?" She yelled at the same time the picture flew from the wall and slammed to the ground in front of the others.

They jumped back in shock.

"Whoa. Chica, chill." Leah calmly stated.

Abby took a minute to settle down before asking the obvious. "Where is Paul?"

They looked to one another before shrugging their shoulders.

"You don't know? He just left me here alone?"

"Not exactly. He left us here with you." Seth supplied helpfully.

"Why?"

"You were asleep?" Embry followed up.

She looked at each one of them before noticing one was missing. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "where's Quil?"

Again, with the looking at one another and shrugging.

This was getting her nowhere. Standing, she began making her way to the front door. Leah intercepted her and redirected her to the kitchen.

"So, does Paul have anything to eat?"

Abby shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs. "Whaaa?"

"Yeah, we're kinda hungry." Jake said from behind Leah.

"You're hungry?"

Nods all around. She nodded with them and with a sweep of her hand, a table appeared in the living room, covered with food.

"Whoa. Fuckin' awesome." Embry moaned.

The four wolves dug in quickly. Seth paused long enough to ask her to move in with him, Leah and Sue.

She hopped up on the counter and watched in awe as the shifters devoured the food that was laid out before them.

That's where Paul found her when he returned. Looking at her and then the others, his mouth dropped. "What the fuck? Get the hell out of here!" He ordered the others. They jumped and made their way to the front door, stopping long enough to thank Abby.

Walking to her, he looked her over, satisfied that the idiots didn't do anything to hurt her. He pecked her on the cheek and helped her down.

Looking at the table with the scraps he shook his head and sighed.

Abby shrugged and said, "they were hungry." She swept her hand the the table disappeared. With another sweep, she produced a smaller table with more food for her wolf.

He laughed as he pulled her down on the couch beside him.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Uhmm. There was a small problem with Quil." He hedged.

"Oh. Was it taken care of?"

"If Charlie gets his way, it will be." He mumbled under his breath.

"Charlie's back?"

"Oh yeah. He and Bella got back about two hours ago."

"What happened with Quil?"

"He imprinted on Bella."

Abby was stunned silent. He watched as she opened her mouth several times to say something, but no sound came out.

It took a little while, but eventually, everyone calmed down enough to hold a somewhat civil conversation. The legends were explained to Bella. She was then educated on what being an imprint meant.

"Abigail is an imprint?" She questioned without inflection.

"Yes, I imprinted on her." Paul answered.

"Where is she?" Bella's eyes widened.

"She's at my house. She fell asleep watching t.v. The others are there, watching over her until I get back."

"Oh." She nodded.

Charlie was alternating between turning red and purple.

Paul actually felt a little bad for Quil. He was young and acted like a moron for the most part. Not redeeming qualities when trying to impress the Chief of Police and the father of your soul mate.

Paul told Charlie he was going home to check on Abby and he'd bring her over in a little while. Lucky for Paul, he was having such a hard time with accepting Quil's imprint, he just waved him off with a "take your time."


	21. Chapter 21

Paul reluctantly took Abby to Old Quil's so she could meet her cousin. He enjoyed the time he got to spend with her, but now, it was time to get back to patrolling and training the new shifters.

He walked her to the front door, gave her a quick hug, told her he would call her later, then was running to the forest.

Abby pushed the door open and walked inside.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Rounding the corner, she found them sitting at the table. Old Quil's body would shake a little as he held in his chuckles, Charlie was a beautiful shade of puce, Bella appeared to be in shock while Quil...Quil. Quil. Quil.

Abby made her way to him and smacked him as hard as she could in the back of the head.

He looked to her quickly, "what the hell?"

She had both hands on her hips as she glared at him. "You jackass! You're scaring the piss out of her. Could you try to be less creepy?"

"What?" He demanded.

She wondered if he was really that dense, and decided, yes he was.

"Jesus Quil. You're grinning at her like you're an escaped mental patient. All you're lacking is the white coat."

"Hey, I would make an awesome doctor." He cluelessly pointed out.

She pointed a tiny finger at him before clarifying, "I'm not talking about a doctor's coat. Yours would definitely have the freakin' buckles on it. In the back."

He shook his head sadly, poking his lips out, "that's harsh Abby." He returned his goofy smiling face to Bella.

Turning away from the idiot, she made her way to Bella, intentionally blocking Quil's line of sight.

Holding her hand out, she greeted her cousin, "hey, I'm Abby."

Quil, not to be deterred, leaned to the side of his chair and promptly fell to the floor, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Isabella," shaking her head, trying to clear it she smiled and said, "but I prefer Bella."

When their hands clasped the were surrounded by a colorful swirling of air. It started as green, then changed to indigo, violet, red, orange, and yellow. As the colors changed, they were lifted higher off the floor.

Old Quil, Charlie and Quil watched in wonder as the air started churning and changing colors around the girls who were rising higher. They couldn't move. It was a though they were tied to their seats.

They watched as the colors faded, the wind dissipated, and Abby and Bella were lowered to the ground.

Both girls had looks of awe on their faces and were smiling widely.

"What was that? That was so cool!" Bella exclaimed.

"I don't know! Were you seeing what I was seeing?" Abby asked, jumping up and down a little, still holding Bella's hand.

"I don't know? I didn't recognize some of the people." Bella told her.

"It's okay. If you saw the same thing I did, you'll meet them eventually." Abby gushed.

Old Quil stood and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Young ones, are you okay?"

Both girls turned to him and nodded, still smiling.

"What just happened?" Charlie wanted to know.

"It would appear that the Swan girls are more powerful as a team. They both have their individual powers, Abigail's being the most powerful, yet, together, they will be formidable," he rubbed his chin in thought, "Isabella will need to attend the training sessions with Abigail. If they are both carrying the magic gene, they would benefit training together."

The girls were smiling and hugging. It was as if they were long lost friends.

Charlie looked resigned.

Quil was wide eyed in amazement. His imprint was the shit.

Soon, Charlie had the girls in the car and was headed home. Neither wanted to sit in the back alone, so he was chauffeuring them around as if they were criminals. He had to admonish Abigail when she made the siren go off and the lights start flashing.

When they arrived at the two story white house, the girls grabbed Bella's bags and rumbled up the stairs, bypassing the bedroom and heading for the attic.

Charlie laughed at their antics, thinking, "it's just like having two little girls in the house."

Once they were upstairs, Bella stopped and looked around quizzically. She wondered why Abby would bring her up here. There was nothing but bare floors and walls.

"I know there's nothing up here, but, there could be." Abby explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, I can decorate this attic anyway we want. Unless you'd rather have your old bedroom."

Bella looked around the attic slowly. She could imagine the two of them up here, talking and doing their school work together. She was beginning to like the idea.

"We'd have our own bathroom?" She smiled.

"Yep. Let me show you what I can do. I've always wanted a room with blues and teals." She thought for a moment, closed her eyes and with a wave of her hand, she had the bedroom she'd always dreamed of.

"Oh my God!" Bella squealed, "that is so damn cool!"

Abby nodded, smiling. She then turned to Bella. "Okay. It's your turn. Remember, you're not an old lady. You need a teenage girl's room. Think hard. If you don't like it, we can have a do over, k?" Abby was thinking back to the conversations she's had with Charlie about Bella. He described her as being a middle aged teenager.

Abby was determined to change that. Bella was only a year older than she was. She needed to be a teenager. She needed to act a little crazy and be more self confident.

"Anything? You're sure?"

"As long as you're not wanting a bed made out of a truck or something like that."

She described her ideal bedroom. Ironically, the colors were similar to Abby's. With a wave of her hand, Bella had her dream bedroom as well.

Bella covered her mouth with her hand and made her way over to the bed, where she flopped down on it and began rolling around, giggling.

Abby added a small bathroom and a sitting area. The girls stood back and looked at their living arrangements.

They may have just met, but it felt like they had known each other forever. It was as if they were sisters.

After finding nothing worth throwing together, Charlie decided the three of them would be eating at the diner tonight. He headed up the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the attic steps, calling up to the girls to come on down so they could get something to eat.

Bella looked down the steps and waved Charlie up. "Dad, you've got to see this!" She squealed.

Climbing up, he could only imagine what he would find. He knew Abby had been spending a lot of time up here, doing Lord only knows what.

He was not prepared for what he saw when he topped the steps. "Whoa." He looked around the room, his eyes wide.

"Abby, I don't think this is what Old Quil meant when he said for you to practice."

"I know, I know. This is only the third or fourth time I've done anything not necessary." She thought about what she had done today alone and frowned.

Dropping her head, she said, "I guess I did get kind of carried away." Looking up at Charlie, she apologized.

"I didn't think about what I was doing. I just figured, it would be better if we had our own space and our own bathroom. I can change it back." She explained.

Bella looked around the room then at Charlie. He could see in her eyes, she wanted this. Hell, she and Abby probably needed this. Shaking his head, he pointed at both of them. "It can stay this time, but both of you need to understand, your powers are not toys. They are serious and can cause damage to people and things. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Both girls said.

They waited for him to hit the bottom step before they began laughing.

"Is it really too much?" Abby asked.

"Nope. It's perfect." Bella smiled.

The customers at the diner couldn't believe what they were seeing. Charlie Swan, better known as, Chief Hardass, was laughing and cutting up with the two young girls that had come to live with him. One his daughter, the other, the daughter of his late cousin. They couldn't help but smile at their antics and wonder how in the hell he was going to survive two teenage girls.

Bella and Abby talked him into stopping by the grocery store on the way home, letting him know that they knew how to cook and it would be cheaper, not to mention healthier for them to prepare meals at home.

That was one stop he didn't mind making.

He was relieved that they were getting along so well. He tried to give them space and not listen to their conversations. He figured there were just some things he did not need to know, especially when it came to teenage girls.

When they got home, Charlie told them that he had to go to the station for a little while. He was reluctant to leave them, but he had some files he needed to look over and sign off on.

They reassured him that they would be fine, they would lock the door, not let anyone in, and would not do any magic.

He waited until he heard the deadbolt click before making his way to the patrol car.

They made their way to the revamped attic and plopped down on the sofa in their little sitting room.

Abby took Bella's hand and asked, "you okay with everything that's happened? I know it's a lot to take in, trust me. It hit me the same way it did you. All at one time."

Nodding, Bella said "yeah, it is a lot. I mean, I was just happy to be getting away from Phoenix, living with dad and meeting you. I wasn't expecting to find out I really wasn't losing my mind, but that I have magical powers, and then I meet my 'soul mate.' All in one day."

They shared a laugh and started telling each other about the strange things that had happened before they met Old Quil and found out about their powers.

Abby started.

"As far back as I can remember, my mom, dad and I were always shunned. At school, the kids would follow me around calling me a witch, demon, devil. That's hard for an eight year old to take, ya know? After I was punched in fifth grade by a seventh grader because his sister said I put a spell on her, my parents pulled me out of public school and started home schooling me. That just added to the rumors."

Bella took her hand but didn't interrupt.

"The night they died, they were on their way home from the store. I was supposed to go with them, but I wanted to finish a book I was reading. The police were knocking on the front door about two hours after they left. Some sleazy children's services guy was with them. I swear, from the time he got there until Charlie and I left, he was rummaging through the house. Like he was looking for something. I think he followed us here. I know it was him I saw speeding away after Sam and I figured out someone had been in the house."

"What was he looking for?"

"Journals. My parents had some old journals from the ancestors. I gave them to Old Quil after we realized someone was looking for them. He and the other elders figured out there were some missing. We don't know where they are or who has them. All they could tell me and Charlie is that whoever has them has enough information to be dangerous."

Bella thought a minute.

"What was the guys name?"

"Victor Smithton."

"Oh my God! That's the name of the guy that came to Phoenix and offered me a scholarship. Mom wasn't supposed to tell me, but she did. She thought it would be a perfect opportunity for us. Well, she said she was thinking about me, but, I knew. She wanted to go on the road with Phil and I was holding her back."

"What do you mean?"

"This Victor guy told my mom that I had won some kind of anonymous scholarship, but I had to live in Washington in order to receive it. She was all too willing to accept it. It meant I would have to move in with dad and she would be free to travel."

"You didn't want to move in with Charlie?"

"I did. That's the thing. I'd been trying to get her to let me move for years. All of a sudden, this random guy shows up and she's got me packed and airline tickets bought. She never questioned what he said. After she told me about it, I looked into it. Obviously, she doesn't know you can google anything and get information. Some of what he said was true, but most of it was total bullshit. I didn't tell mom because I didn't want her to change her mind about me coming to live with dad."

"So, what kind of dreams have you been having?" Abby inquired, trying to change the subject. She pretty much formed the opinion that Renee was a self centered bitch.

"It's hard to explain. Now that I've met you, I know you were one person in them. My dad's there and Old Quil. I'm not sure who the others are though. In most of them, you and I and someone else are in a circle doing something. I can't make out what it is. It feels like whatever it is...well, it's strong and it takes three of us to do it. I have seen some guy in a couple of them. Now, I'm wondering if it's this Victor."

"You haven't seen him?" Abby asked.

Bella just shook her head.

Grabbing her phone, she pulled up a photo she had snuck of him in North Carolina, and showed it to her.

"Abby, I don't mean to state the obvious, but I don't think Victor Smithton is with children's services." Bella snorted.

"No shit."

They decided to do a little investigative work on their own.

Grabbing the laptops Abby had made sure to include in the attic makeover, along with notebooks and pens, they got busy.

Two hours later, they found that Victor Smithton was indeed not an employee for children's services, however, he was using his real name. He was a private investigator, not of good standing by any means. If you had enough money, you could hire him to do almost anything.

"Told you he was sleazy." Abby told Bella.

"I believe you. Now, we need to figure out who he is working for. Who would have knowledge of the journals and know that there are more?"

By the time Charlie came home, they had itemized and prioritized their notes. They needed to get his input, and hoped he didn't think they were crazy.

They gave what they had to him and waited for him to look it over. He read and re-read every page. He was impressed.

"If you girls ever get tired of this witch gig you got going on, you could always come to work for me." He kidded.

"Ooooh. We'd get guns Bella." Abby laughed.

"No. No guns. I do need to get you girls some pepper spray though." Charlie grunted


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I am so glad we don't have to share a bathroom with dad." Bella commented coming out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

"Right?" Abby agreed. "I shared with him for a couple of weeks. Trust me, I still have nightmares."

They shared a laugh at Charlie's expense.

"So, tell me more about imprinting." Bella said flopping down in the seating area.

"Hmmmm. Well, I really only know what I've been told, like you. I know that the imprint only points the shifter in the direction of their soul mate. The imprintee, which would be you and me, can deny the imprint, but supposedly, the wolf would never fully get over it. According to Old Quil, the wolf will be what the imprint needs. Brother, protector, boyfriend, lover, or in your case, a retriever."

Bella picked up an accent pillow and threw it at Abby.

"You are so mean!" Bella laughed.

"What? I'm only telling you the truth. Quil is...well, he's different. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll grow out of it." Abby shrugged, then went on. "Really Bella. Maybe you need someone that's a little goofy? I mean, from everything I heard, you are a very responsible, serious person. Maybe, the Spirits saw that you needed to be a teenager. Not an old woman at the age of seventeen."

"Okay. You got the man whore of the pack. What's that saying about you?" Bella snickered.

"Oh, that's simple. Paul needs someone that's not easy. The Spirits saw what he was becoming, and led him to me, or me to him. Right now, he's a protector. I would say a big brother, but I don't think brothers kiss their sisters on the nose or forehead, at least, not from what I've been told."

"So, how does the distance thing work?"

"Right now, it's manageable, because we aren't in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. There are times when I feel a tightening in my chest and I guess he feels the same. When it happens, he calls me. Yesterday was the first time I've seen him in a couple of days."

"Then it's not just distance but time apart that affects the imprint?"

"I guess. I've talked to Emily a little. She's Sam's imprint. He's the Alpha, but I can't be around him."

"Why not?"

"Well, we think he has been poisoned. He almost phased on me when he verified Paul's imprint. It was weird. His body started shaking so bad, he was just a blur. I didn't know what was going on. Luckily, Old Quil did. I thought Paul was going to have a stroke."

Bella's eyes widened at the revelation.

"That day was something else," Abby laughed, "Old Quil and Paul had to come get me from school because Edward Cullen did something to me that caused my head to feel like it was going to explode. That's also the day some of my powers came out, Paul imprinted on me and Sam almost phased on me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Paul had to hold Charlie back. He was going to kill Edward and Sam."

"That sounds like something dad would do."

"He went off. I'd never seen him so much as raising his voice, but that night? He let it all out."

"Tell me about Edward Cullen. Is he really a vampire?"

"He doesn't look like the vampires on TV series'. To me, he looks more like a Harry Potter character. Actually, he looks just like the guy that played Cedric Diggory. You know which one I'm talking about?"

"The one with the bushy as hell eyebrows and janked up hair?"

"Yeah. That's the one." Abby confirmed, nodding. "Anyway, he looks like us, only pasty and his eyes are a freaky gold color. I haven't seen him since he rooted around in my head and caused me to fall out. Old Quil and Sue said he must have been trying to read my mind, but couldn't."

"He can read minds? Damn, that must be nice."

"Well, he can't read mine. Maybe he won't be able to read yours either." Abby winked at Bella.

"What if he can? There's no way I won't be able to think about all of this." Bella said, waving her arms around. "He'll know about imprinting, wolves, witches...everything."

"Maybe. But, we know what he is. He can't tell our secrets without exposing his own." Abby said matter of factually. "We could always make you an aluminum hat to wear. That might keep him out of your head." She offered.

"I think I'll pass on that. They aren't aliens. What about the others?"

"Well, Alice is the one that can see the future and her husband, or mate, can influence feelings. The other two, Rosalie and Emmett, as far as I know, don't have any gifts. When you see them, you'll understand what I mean when I say they are strange."

"What about everyone else? How are the other kids there?"

"They're okay. Lauren's a heifer, but I think that's in her breeding. I hear her mother is the same way. Jessica follows Lauren like a puppy. Angela's cool. They guys are just normal guys. Trying to outdo one another for attention. Just ignore them and they will go away. Kind of like a zit."

"Oh, that's gross!"

"We're in the same grade, so we'll probably be in a few classes together. We'll just have to remember to never hold hands. Lord knows we don't want to be floating in the air."

They fell over in laughter.

"How do we get to school? Bus?"

"Nah, I manage to catch a ride with Charlie. I like to smooch him on the cheek when I get out of the car, just to watch him turn red. So far, he's been able to pick me up when school lets out, so at least I'm not walking."

"Why don't you just whip us up a ride? A volkswagen beetle would be cool."

"Can you drive? 'Cause I can't. Plus, I told Charlie I wouldn't do anymore frivolous magic."

"Yeah, I can drive. And really, a car for us, so we wouldn't have to ride criminal style, would so not be frivolous."

"Okay, you ask Charlie. And good luck with that. Then, you explain to Old Quil and the elders why we all of a sudden have a car. Let me know how it works out for you." Abby deadpanned.

"Enough said. I see your points. Police cruiser to school it is."

They finally made an appearance downstairs, much to Charlie's delight.

They spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Charlie talk to them about their gifts and the importance of keeping them quiet at school and around anyone not in their immediate circle. He explained some things Old Quil had told him on how to control their talents. He let them know that they were not to use their powers on anyone just because they pissed them off. Reiterating to Abby that she was not to use her power to make things appear or disappear, like Edward Cullen.

Charlie eyed them speculatively as they promised they would control themselves.

Before he could exact another promise from them, there was a banging on the door. He checked the girls' location and felt for his sidearm before walking forward.

Checking the peephole, he unlocked and opened the door.

"Leah?"

"Hey Charlie. There are more vamps in the area and I volunteered to come watch and over the Swans'." She said, moving into the house, causing Charlie to take a step back.

She shut the door and made her way to Abby and Bella.

"Hey, I'm Leah. You probably don't remember me. We used to play together when we were little kids." She addressed Bella.

"Yeah, I remember. How are you?"

"Other than turning into a big ass dog and eating like a field hand?" Leah snarked.

Bella didn't know what to say to that so she remained silent.

Abby giggled at both of them, making Leah smile slightly.

Charlie stepped in and asked the question that no one seemed to want to address.

"What's going on with the vampires?"

"We're not sure. We picked up some strange scents around the treaty line. Sam and the others have gone to see if they can get anything from Doc Fang."

Bella snorted, "Doc Fang."

"Shouldn't you be all furry right now? I mean, so you can hear what's going on?" Charlie was scratching his head.

Leah shook her head and took a seat, "nah. They have these really neat things now. Cellular phones? Ever hear of them?"

Charlie harrumphed as the three girls laughed at his discomfort.

"How long do we have to sit here and wait?" Abby whined after forty minutes of sitting in the living room while Charlie made continuous circuits of the house.

"As long as it takes." Leah answered, her head resting on the back of the couch.

Roslyn Gray was listening to the woman rave on the other end of the phone. Isabella Swan was proving to be a fly in her ointment.

"How did this happen!" The woman screeched, "Isabella was not supposed to have powers! This can't be happening to me!"

The elder continued to listen to the rant. Eventually, the woman calmed enough to give new instructions.

"I want you to change the powder you are supplying to the Alpha. It's time for something a bit stronger. I'll leave the package for you in the usual place." She said before ending the call.

Carlisle took the call from Chief Black.

After listening to his concerns, Carlisle agreed to a meeting with the wolves at the treaty line. He informed the Chief that he would be accompanied by his coven and two of his close friends.

Within minutes, they were at the line. Waiting for them was the alpha of the wolf pack, Sam Uley. With him were five others, all phased. Sam trotted to the forest and came back in his human form.

Edward was looking at each of the phased wolves. They correctly assumed that he was reading their minds.

"Sam? What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"We've picked up strange scents around the border and at the treaty line. Do you not smell it?" He asked.

The vampires inhaled and looked to one another quizzically.

Edward spoke for the group, "there is an underlying scent. None of us recognize it though. It smells of one of our kind, but muted."

"What does that mean?" Sam growled.

"Whoever it is, is not a full venomed vampire." He said, confused. Looking to Carlisle, he asked, "is that possible?"

Carlisle thought a moment and turned to Eleazar. "Have you heard of this before?"

"It's very rare. The Volturi call them hybrids. Half vampire. Half human."

"So, you don't know who it is?" Sam paced the small area, trying to hold his phase.

"No, we don't. And that is a problem." Jasper spoke up.

Before anyone could say anything else, Edward started growling deep in his chest.

Looking at the phased wolves, he shouted, "she is mine! You will not claim her!"

Spinning around, he took off towards Forks, leaving the rest of them looking at one another in confusion.

The phased wolves looked around, trying to decide who he was talking about.

 _I know that fucker better not be talking about Abby. -_ Paul

 _Well, if he's talking about Leah, she'll feed him his balls before setting his ass on fire_ \- Jake

 _He's never seen Kim, so I know it's not her_ \- Jared

 _I don't have an imprint, so I know he wasn't talking to me_ \- Embry

 _Man, I sure hope Bella knows how to cook_ \- Quil

 _ **Quil!**_ They all shouted

Paul ran into the tree line and phased. Grabbing his shorts, he pulled them on and fished his phone from the pocket.

The ringing phone caused everyone in the house to jump.

"Paul?" Leah answered. She jumped from the couch and started herding everyone into a corner. She had her back to them before she ended the call.

"Leah! What's going on?" Charlie demanded.

"Edward Cullen." She replied, nervously looking around the room.

Charlie pushed Bella and Abby further in the corner and pulled his gun, covering Leah. He knew his bullets wouldn't have an effect on the vampire, but it made him feel better. He would only shoot if there wasn't another option.

Edward never made an appearance at the Swan house, however, Paul, Quil and Jacob did.

Luckily, Leah let Charlie know they were there right before they came tearing into house from all directions.

Quil rushed to Bella as Paul ran to Abby. Each wolf visually checked his imprint for injury, including Jake, much to Leah's chagrin.

"Really Jake? You know I can kick your ass, right? I'm fine." She huffed, turning to Paul and Quil, she assured them that both girls were fine.

Charlie put his gun away and asked what happened at the meeting and wanted to know where Edward was.

"The vamps think the scent belongs to some kind of mixed breed vampire. They called it a hybrid, part human, part vampire. I don't want to even think about how that happened." Paul told them, shuddering.

"So what happened with the other leech?" Leah asked him.

"He flipped the fuck out about something. He said some bullshit about she was his and we wouldn't claim her."

"Who was he talking about?" Charlie asked, moving his hand back to his gun.

Jake answered for the wolves, "we don't know, but, from now on, none of the imprints will be without at least one wolf shadowing them. We'll rotate schedules until we get him and figure it out."

Turning to look at his girls, Charlie noticed that they had leaned into their respective wolves sides. Neither of them seemed to be aware that they had done so.

Edward was running to the Swan home when he was intercepted. Stopping immediately, he looked at the woman, recognition dawning on his face.

"What are you?" He growled.


	23. Chapter 23

Edward was on edge. There was something offsetting about her demeanor, which was ironic considering he was an undead abomination. Her mind as well as her scent were somewhat muted, like they had been covered with a thin blanket, only for them to waft through occasionally.

She silently circled him, waiting for the attack that she knew should be coming. To her amazement, he stood, watching her warily. Arriving in front of him, she smiled wickedly.

"Edward Cullen. My, my, my. What control you have. Carlisle, I'm quite sure, is so very proud of his 'oldest' son." She chided him. Knowing full well he was trying to read her mind. Something he prided himself on. Poor thing. He would only get what she allowed him to.

"You know about my family?" Asking in a way that would not implicate him in giving the secret away. There was one rule that all vampires were required to adhere to. Humans must never know of their true nature. If they were to find out, the human had only two options. Death or change. Unfortunately for the human, it was not their choice.

"I have known of your family for quite some time. You consider yourselves vegetarians and being such, gives you the mistaken belief that you are above others that do not follow your lifestyle."

Such a shame. She knew if she were a true immortal, she would be existing on the beautiful essence of human blood. As it was, she was a human food eating hybrid with only the occasional need for the life source of the living. She relished the taste and looked forward to her infrequent forays to what she called the utopia of her life.

"That is not true. How we chose to live has no bearing on how we perceive others." He argued petulantly.

"Let's not bicker over trivialities. I'll even discount the fact that I've heard your sister, the seer, observe on more than one occasion that your way of existing indicates you are on a higher plane of immortality than those that choose to live the way they were intended."

Edward noted she also skirted around the truth, leading him to believe she had some knowledge of vampires.

"You seem to assume quite a bit about my family." He noticed.

"Assume? No, and we both know what that means, so let's not beat that dead horse, okay?" She smiled. "Idioms are so useful. Don't you agree?"

Not waiting for him to acknowledge her rhetorical question, she continued.

"Let's not beat around the bush. You want something, or should I say, someone," she smirked at him, "I want something."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

She laughed at him.

"Oh, I believe you do. I also know you may have just bitten off more than you can chew. You think she belongs to you, yet, she has been tied to the dogs. You will never be able to break that bond."

"How do you know about that?" He was beginning to wonder exactly how much she actually knew about the supernatural world.

"Hmmmm. I've been around a while. Not as long as you, of course, but long enough to realize who is who and what is what."

And she knew how to play on his insecurities. She knew he weaknesses.

"You're not like us." He stated the obvious.

"Very observant. I can see all the years of high school have paid off. Good for you."

He growled at the insult.

"I'm enough like you that you should be concerned. While it's true, I can be hurt, bleed and even be killed, don't think for one moment that I can't and won't do the same to you. You may not have blood in your sparkly body but you do have venom and I always carry a lighter." She winked at him, turning away.

"Why have you come to me? What is it you want?"

"It's simple. I want the journals the Quileute have. You know about them, yes? Of course you do. You and your family dropped the proverbial ball. You let a descendant slip through the cracks. You didn't protect the family. Because of your family's incompetence, a Faulkner witch has been running around untrained and unsupervised." She tsked at him, shaking her finger back and forth.

"We are working to find out how she remained unknown for all these years. We are contacting the guard and will get to the bottom of it." He justified.

She thought back to the night the Swans' met their demise. Yes, the guard was really on top of things that evening. Literally.

"No matter. This is a blessing in disguise to be honest. It brought the witch here and along with the witch came the journals that I want."

"What purpose would the journals serve you? They belong to the line of the legendary medicine woman of the Quileute." Edward wanted to know.

"That is true. They do belong to the heir. Yet, the magic inside the journals can be replicated by anyone that is descended from a witch."

Or anyone that had a couple of old Indian journals and was willing to take the time to translate them and practice the ancient spells.

A look of incredulous shock came over Edward's face.

"I can see you didn't know. How awkward. Oh well, you may thank me for preventing the uncomfortable faux paux you would have caused upon meeting Isabella."

"She is a witch." He closed his eyes, mumbling under his breath.

"Yes, she is. Not as powerful as her cousin, mind you. She has yet to find her gift. It will come eventually. It's slowly making its way through. She will be most impressive."

"If you know this, why are you determined to get those journals? You must realize they are well protected on the reservation."

"Yes, I am aware of that. What you don't know is that my reach is far. I have my ways of getting things done. I have someone working on getting those journals."

Not to mention the wolf that is under my spell. She thought gleefully.

"Why are you telling me this?" He wondered aloud.

"Because I need you to do something. Don't worry, it's not dangerous for you at all." She cackled.

Unless the witches realize what you are doing, she mused internally.

"What makes you think I'd even consider doing anything for you?"

"You're still here aren't you? You could have run off at any point in our conversation. The fact that you didn't makes me wonder just how content you are in your existence. You feel the excitement running through you right now. You are thinking how close this would be to your long ago rebellious period. You want to work with me. For the thrill of it."

Edward admitted to himself that she was damn near spot on. He was tiring of the repetitiveness of his existence. He was ready for change, yet didn't want to upset the balance of the family Carlisle had worked so hard to create. If he were to entertain the offer she put to him, he would not have to leave the family per se. Just make a few adjustments.

"What would you have me do?"

"All you have to do is continue what you are doing. Go to school. Get an education." She winked at him again. "Get to know Isabella. Get to know her well. Become her friend or at least a close acquaintance. In order to do this, you will also have to befriend her cousin. You have not made a very good first impression with that one."

He thought about what she said. Nothing seemed out of the way as far as the family would be concerned.

"I would suggest that you return home, apologize for running off and explain that you realized that Isabella was not yours. Convince Carlisle to contact the Quileute and let them know. They will follow your scent to see if you are being truthful."

"They will smell your scent along with mine." He pointed out.

"No. I let them pick up my scent at the line. I knew you would find out about Isabella. I was biding my time until you came through the area."

"You set me up!" He snarled

"I saved you! You have no idea what would have happened had you made it to the Swan's. You would be ash right now! There are two witches in that house with powers that would have incinerated you as soon as you crossed the threshold." She lied.

She wanted Edward to believe it could have happened. She needed him pliant for her plan.

"What's to keep them from using their power at school?" He reasoned.

"You won't be aggressive at school Edward. They won't be scared or angered like they would have been had you rushed into their house, where they were being protected by a wolf, by the way." She admonished. "You need to control your base instincts. Be the pretend human that you have been for the past fifty years. Pull your puritanical tendencies out of your ass and put them to use."

"While you're at it, work on getting the others to return to their homes. Having this many vampires with powers around is making me twitchy. I don't like the feeling. Especially the ones I get with Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Eleazar I can get around, but the other two are tenacious. They could prove to be a problem. A problem I don't need."

"That may be difficult. They too were part of the Faulkner guard. They share culpability in this oversight."

"Oversight? Is that what you all think? This was not an oversight. This was a major fuck up. For the guard anyway."

"What is your plan, if I am able to get close to the Swan's?" He wanted to know.

"It is really dependant on whether I get those journals. It could have a happy ending or a tragic one. Either way, I get what I want."

Edward paced the small clearing. He could feel the thrill taking over. To be able to use his vampire prowess to draw in his prey. He had held that part of himself back for so long, he forgot how it actually felt. Euphoric.

"Fine. I will do what you ask."

"Excellent. Just a few more things, then you may go."

"What things?"

"First and foremost, get Esme to stop trying to get in touch with Nahuel. I am not one of Joham's experiments. He's not the only vampire that knows how to get a human pregnant."

Edward's mind was spinning. He didn't know Esme was looking for Nahuel. He wondered what reason she would have for contacting the only hybrid they knew.

"I will find out why she is calling for him. You have something else?"

"While you are cozying up to the Swan's, I want you to integrate someone else into their party. It shouldn't be too difficult. She's already an acquaintance of Abigail's."

"Who is she?" Wariness creeping into his voice.

"Angela." She nodded.

"What! You want to drag her into this?" He shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" She ordered. "She will be very much a part of this plan."

"She's like you?" He couldn't believe there was another hybrid that the family didn't know about. How could two of them be living in the same town, one attending the same school and functions as them, and they not know.

Giggling, she shook her head, "no. She's not like me. She is however very important to this plan."

"How so?"

"She's adopted." She shrugged as if it were a small matter.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" He was confused.

"Appearances have to be maintained. Sacrifices have to be made. In this little town, a family was expected. She just happened to need a family." She sighed, "it was an unfortunate accident that brought her to Forks. Her parents were so young. Tragic."

He didn't know what to say.

"Her brothers as well. Adopted I mean. They were actually given up by their birth parents. They joined the family to complete the cute little American dream."

"That still doesn't help me. How is Angela a part of this?"

"Her parents were Quileute. How many direct descendants do you think that medicine woman had? Now, imagine, through the years, that line gets whittled down little by little, until there are just a few left." She explained.

"Jesus Christ. She's another heir to the Quileute shaman." Edward figured out.

"Exactly. Now, there are three witches or shaman or healers...whatever living in the same town. What does that mean?"

She watched him put the pieces together, smiling when she saw he finally understood.

"They're a fucking triumvirate." He whispered in shock.

"Exactly." She praised. "Now, it's time for you to return to your home and begin putting the plan in place."

She handed him a piece of paper. On it was written a phone number.

"Call me when you complete your tasks tonight." She ordered, raising an eyebrow.

"It will be late. I will have to leave the house." He informed her as if she were not of average intelligence.

"I'm aware Edward."

"Fine. I will call you when I'm done, Mrs. Weber." He turned ready to take his leave.

"You may call me Audrey." She allowed.

"Thank you, but if it's all the same to you, out of respect for the roles we are playing, I will just call you Mrs. Weber."

"As you wish." She said as she turned and ran toward town.


	24. Chapter 24

The Cullen collective, minus Edward of course, along with their friends were at the house, going over the events at the treaty line.

"Eleazar, that was some quick thinkin' on your part." Peter stated, "actin' like we didn't know any hybrids."

The Denali coven leader nodded, "I am sorry if I overstepped any boundaries Carlisle. I didn't see any way to get around the admission of hybrids. I'm aware Nahuel is a visitor of yours. It would have appeared to the Quileute that you were trying to hide something if they were to ever see him here."

Carlisle patted his dear friend on the should. "It's fine Eleazar. As a matter of fact, Esme and I noticed that same scent a few weeks ago. We at once thought of Nahuel. Thinking maybe one of his sisters had made their way to the states. Esme has been trying to locate him. Calling on mutual friends as we know he doesn't have a phone." He chuckled without humor.

Esme, standing next to Carmen took up the conversation at that point. "We were concerned so I told Carlisle I would try to locate him. I have yet to find anyone that has seen him recently."

Peter nodded and looked off in the distance. Jasper and Charlotte knew he was getting one of his feelings. They waited for him to let them know what he thought.

Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen, and Esme had made their way to Carlisle's office where they would continue contacting members of the guard.

Emmett, Alice and Rose were in the family room looking for information on the deaths of the Swan's in North Carolina.

Peter finally focused and turned to Jasper. "Major, my knower is telling me something bad is comin'. And Edward is gonna be ass deep in it. I think we need ta be gettin' to North Carolina. There's somthin' there we need ta find." He said just loud enough for Charlotte and him to hear.

Jasper's "Major" persona came forward, "Captain, what else do you know?"

"Right now, not much. Just that we need ta be skedaddlin' quick as we can and Edward can't be knowin' where we are gonna be." He again spoke so only they could hear him.

Jasper looked to Charlotte then Peter, nodding once and making his way to the others.

His closest friends knew what that nod meant. From this point on, they were not to make any concrete decisions. They knew how Alice's gift worked and they had learned in order to keep her in the dark, they had to make spur of the moment decisions or keep changing their minds, never settling on one plan.

Jasper walked into the room where his wife was working diligently with the others, searching her visions along with her computer to find out whatever information they could.

"Darlin' Pete says I need to go with him and Charlotte to Texas. He thinks maybe we can find something there about this hybrid." He informed her.

She looked up at him and immediately went into one of her visions. Jasper concentrated on going to Texas and searching for a hybrid. When she came out of her vision, she squinted her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"I don't see you finding anything. Are you sure?" She questioned him.

"You know how his gift works. He don't get all the details, just enough to let him know where he needs to be or what he needs to do." He hedged.

She rose from the table and accompanied him to their room to help him pack a small duffle bag with clothes. When he was done, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly to him, kissing her on the top of her spiky hair.

"I love ya darlin'. You take care of yourself and we'll be back as soon as we can."

"I love you too Jasper. Please be careful." She whispered into his solid chest.

Peter was antsy, wanting to get out of the house and away from the others as fast as possible. His knower told him the Edward would be returning in the next ten minutes or so.

Jasper made his way down the stairs and followed Peter and Charlotte out of the house and to his truck. They loaded quickly and set out.

When they were well on their way, Jasper addressed Peter. "What didn't you tell us at the house Pete? I know you were holding something back."

"I was. Edward was on his way back and we damn sure don't need him readin' what's in my mind."

"I take it the dumbass is tied up in this somehow" Charlotte spoke from the backseat.

"That he is darlin'. When everything is said and done, he may not make it out alive. He's done met up with the hybrid and is gonna work with em to get those little girls. I don't know what the plan is, but it involves the Swan girls and another one. A friend of theirs."

Jasper growled and tightened his hands on the steering wheel until he heard a crack. Relaxing his grip, he turned to Peter with a raised eyebrow.

"What do the girls have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Well, from what I'm pickin' up, they are witches. Powerful ones at that. That one that is a Faulkner has a double dose of the witch." Peter let him know.

"Fuck. What are we lookin' for Captain?"

"We gotta find out why the oath was made to Abigail Faulkner all those years ago. Hell Major, most of us don't even know why we was watchin' over em."

Jasper thought back to when he was recruited to be on the guard. He ran through the list of the other members and what gifts or powers each one had.

"Pete," Charlotte asked, "who was the last known team watchin'?"

"I think it was the tracker and his mate. That would have been about twenty years ago. Far as I know, they should still be on it."

"Well, seein's how they dead, I'm bettin' they ain't there no more." Charlotte put in.

They had been driving for twenty two hours when "Angel in Blue Jeans" started blaring from Jasper's phone. He smiled as he answered the call from Alice.

"Hey darlin'."

"Jasper, don't go to North Carolina." She told him.

He looked to his two passengers in question. The both shook their heads. The were not thinking of anything specifically.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"You're going to find what you need in Jean Lafitte, Louisiana. Find the main cemetery. There's a church at the front. What you're looking for is there." She told him.

"Thanks darlin'. Love you." He told her.

"I love you too. I've got to go, Edward will be back soon. Be careful." She said before ending the call.

They adjusted their route once they got outside Omaha, Nebraska. Each of them wondering what they would find once they got to Louisiana.

Edward had returned to the house not long after Jasper had made his exit, along with Peter and Charlotte.

He explained to everyone that he just needed time to accept Isabella was no longer going to be in his life, like he had anticipated. It took a good bit of convincing to get Carlisle to agree to call the Quileute and let them know. He had no doubt the wolves would follow his trail to make sure he was being honest.

They waited for Billy Black to call them back to confirm Edward's story. While they waited, Carlisle berated him for his rash behavior, letting him know that it was unacceptable.

Edward took the tongue lashing, agreeing that he had reacted badly and that he was truly ashamed of himself. In the back of his mind, he was making plans for Monday, when he would return to school. He had to think of how to approach Isabella.

Jared and Embry followed Edward's trail and found it stopped in a clearing, well away from the Swan residence. The took their time, covering every inch of the ground, making sure he alone and didn't meet up with anyone. When they had completed their search, they phased to their human forms and called Billy, letting him know.

Charlie listened as Jake told him everything that had happened. They were waiting on a call from Billy giving them the all clear. Looking around, he knew Paul and Quil were not going to be leaving anytime soon. He doubted he could peel the girls away from them long enough to kick them out of the house.

He noticed that the shifters were still on edge, their eyes darting around the room in continuous circuits. He was surprised none of them had phased in his house.

Bella finally moved away from Quil and offered to cook for all of them. Charlie noticed that not one of them declined the offer. She and Abby made their way to the kitchen with the four shifters close behind them. He shook his head in wonder as he followed.

In no time the girls had thrown together a huge pot of spaghetti, garlic bread and a tossed salad. They tried to get Leah to help but she threw her hands up and told them that she burns water. They let her set the table instead.

They fixed their plates and found places to sit and eat. Charlie was amazed with the amount of food each of them ate. Paul explained that their metabolism was extremely high due to shifting. He wondered if he could borrow some of that gene.

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. Jake and Leah begged off, saying they had to get back to the rez, leaving Paul and Quil.

Piling in the living room, the five of them watched "Taken" with Liam Neeson. Everyone but Charlie had seen it. They watched his reaction to certain parts of the film and would hold back chuckles when they would hear him harumph in agreement with something Liam's character would do or say.

When the credits began rolling, Paul and Quil announced that they needed to go, but assured the girls that someone would be watching the house, making sure they were all safe.

They walked their wolves to the door and after hugging them, watched them jog off into the woods where they would phase for their run home.

Shutting and locking the door, they told Charlie goodnight and headed to their room in the attic.

Bella woke with a start, covered in sweat and her heart running away, to the sound of her phone ringing. Grabbing it, she looked over to Abby and found her still sleeping.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Quil?"

"Yeah. What the hell was that? You were terrified!" He whisper yelled at her.

"You felt that?"

"Fuck yeah. Scared the piss out of me." He grumbled.

"Sorry. Bad dream." She apologized.

"Dream? You sucked me in your dream? Like Freddy Krueger? Aw man, that's fucked up Bells!" He whined.

She brushed her sweat soaked hair from her face and giggled at him. Just hearing his voice settled her.

"Sorry." She snorted.

"You want to talk about it? That was some hellacious fear you were feeling."

She looked across the room and saw that Abby was sitting up in her bed, looking at her in alarm. She waved her over and let out a omph as her cousin sailed on her bed, landing on her.

"Damn girl. Get off me." She groaned as she pushed Abby out of her lap. She heard Quil's laugh through the phone.

Abby settled next to her and placed her ear next to the phone with Bella.

"Hey Quil."

"Hey Abs. Get your cousin to tell us about her dream."

Abby looked at Bella in anticipation.

Rolling her eyes, Bella told them what she could remember about the dream. She told them that she, Abby and another person were in a dark room and couldn't get out. She didn't think they were tied up, but they couldn't move. She felt like they had been there for a while and was doubting they would be found when all of a sudden Charlie and some other people came bursting in the room.

Quil wanted to know where he and Paul were.

Bella thought about the dream and told him she didn't see them, at least, she knew they weren't in the group of people that found them.

Quil was not happy to hear this. He would be talking to Paul in the morning. No way would their imprints be taken from them, and for them to not be there when they were found? That was unfuckingacceptable. He knew Paul felt the same way he did about their imprints. They would damn sure be the first ones in if something were to happen to them.

He listened to Bella and Abby dissect the dream and could pinpoint the minute Bella felt relief. They talked a little more before ending the call.

Quil decided he couldn't wait until morning. Calling Paul and waking him, he told him what happened. They agreed that they couldn't leave Bella's and Abby's safety to anyone else. Meeting outside Quil's house, the phased and ran to the Swan's house. They slept in their wolf forms just inside the tree line as close to the house as they could get without being seen.

Audrey Weber took the call from Edward. She was pleased that he succeeded in his task of convincing the coven that he went nowhere near the Swan house. To hear that Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, along with Jasper had left for Texas had pleased her immensely. She knew there was nothing for them to find there. She guessed Peter's gift was not working as it should. She smiled as she ended the call.


	25. Chapter 25

:::ToTW:::

Monday morning dawned and as usual it was raining and cloudy, this was nothing new to Abby. She'd been acclimating herself to this weather since her arrival in Forks. Bella was used to heat, sun and arid air. Her mood was mirroring the weather outside. Gloomy.

It didn't help that her hair, which Abby was sure was an actual horses tail that had been woven into her scalp, was frizzing all over the place. Watching her cousin fight with the monstrosity on top of her head, she walked over to her, and seizing the brush, tossed it to the counter.

"You're just making it worse." She chided.

"How could it get much worse!"

"If you keep snatching that brush through it, you'll find out."

With deft hands, she took Bella's hair and had it twisted into a long braid leaving whisping tendrils framing her face. Satisfied, she stepped back taking a long look at the finished product. The horrified "wtf" look she had on her face was not lost on Bella.

"What?" She whined pitifully.

"Bella, honey, is that a bowling shirt? Please tell me you are not wearing a bowling shirt. A hideous puke green bowling shirt."

Bella looked at her attire and shrugged, biting her lower lip between her teeth. With a slight pop, she released her lip, "it's comfortable?" She tried to reason.

"So are my tank top and yoga pants, but I'm not wearing them to school. And you sure as shit are not wearing that shirt." Holding her hand out, she waited for Bella to shed the offending garment.

Rummaging through her closet, Abby found her seriously lacking in the style department. Did this girl own anything other than shirts that were obviously a size too big? Continuing her hunt, she found gold. In the back of the closet were several scoop necked boyfriend t-shirts. Snagging them in her grasp, she backpedaled her way to the room, noticing more of the same bowling type shirts on her way out. She made a vow to herself to do away with those.

She tossed a charcoal grey top to her while collecting the previously worn garment from the bed. Holding it up for Bella to see, she shook it at her slightly, "no more bowling shirts." For all her effort to ensure her cousin was not the laughing stock on her first day at a new school, she received an eye roll.

Bella pulled the top on, leaving it untucked, much to Abby's relief. She donned her brown/green Teva De La Vina low boots that her mother had given her for her birthday. Why Renee thought she needed boots in Arizona was beyond Bella, but she was thankful for them now.

Abby twirled her finger in the air. With another eye roll and a sigh, Bella turned slowly for her cousin.

"Do I pass inspection ma'am?" She snarkily inquired.

"Yep. I love the boots." Abby nodded.

Grabbing their backpacks they made their way to the kitchen, where Charlie was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

Looking over his paper, he nodded and complimented them, "lookin' good girls. Get some breakfast and we'll get on the road."

As Charlie pulled into the school parking lot, Bella took a look around at the older model cars lining the lot. Her eyes were quickly drawn to two vehicles that were sticking out like sore thumbs. A red BMW and a Volvo. She fleetingly wondered who would drive cars like that in a town where the median income was roughly thirty-four thousand dollars a year. Abby was quick to clue in where she was looking.

"The Cullens'. Rosalie drives the Beemer. Edward the Volvo."

Bella snorted in derision, "nothing like rubbing your money in the faces of the working class, right?"

Charlie chuckled as he stopped at the steps to the school. "Abby, you going to show her to the office, or do I need to?"

"Dad, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm not six, you know." Bella growled as she exited the passenger side opening the back door of the police cruiser, allowing Abby to unload.

Chief Swan looked around looking for any signs of vampires or wolves, shaking his head at the fairy tale his life had become. Rolling the window down, he called to the girls, reminding them he would pick them up after classes. He grinned as the two girls each lifted a hand in the air, waving him on. Checking his mirrors, he pulled away from the school and drove to the station.

The Swan girls made quite an impression as they walked down the hall, heads bent toward one another, talking animatedly. At the office, they retrieved Bella's schedule, Abby perused it quickly, not wanting to be late to her first class. She was relieved that they had at least a few together. Grabbing Bella's arm, she pulled her from the office and led her to the first of the classes they shared.

She waited for Bella to get her seating assignment, holding in her smile. Abby was pleased to see her take the vacant seat in front of her. She waited for it. It wasn't long in coming. She laughed maniacally under her breath when she saw Bella jump in her chair.

Mrs. Lowe.

After class, Bella reached over and pinched Abby on the arm, "you bitch!" She snarled, "you could have given a girl some warning." The girls laughed as Abby rubbed the sting out of her arm.

"I could have, but you would have missed out on a rite of passage of being the new kid."

"I'm pretty sure I would have survived." Bella deadpanned.

Turning the corner they were accosted by the dark haired pixie. She was smaller than Abby but seemed to hold more exuberance in her small frame than either Bella or Abby had collectively. They watched as the bouncing midget clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are finally here! We share the next class, I'd be glad to show you the way." She gushed.

Bella looked to Abby who had a horrified look on her face. Looking back to the keebler elf, Bella realized that this was one of the Cullen's. She took ahold of Abby's hand, not sure what to do. They each felt a slight vibration, before remembering what happened last time they held hands. Quickly, they released each other and stepped away a little. This did not go unnoticed by the one in front of them.

"Are you okay?" She asked them quietly and with concern.

"Fine as frog hair." Abby replied, taking Bella's arm, leading her around the vampire and to her next class.

She left Bella to her own devices as she headed to her next class. Suffering through trig then science, she met up with Bella for lunch. They sat with the same people Abby sat with on her first day. Introductions were made and conversations picked up around them.

Abby asked how the class with Cullen went.

"Which one? Alice or Edward?"

"You've got classes with both of them?" Abby hissed, looking at the table where said subjects of conversation were sitting, not eating.

"Yeah. Alice in English/Lit and Edward in Biology."

"Dammit. I don't like it. Hell, right now, he's looking at you like you are something to eat or some bullshit."

Hearing that, Bella glanced over her shoulder. Abby was right. He was intently looking at her. She admitted to herself that is was a little unsettling. Huffing, she turned forward and took a notebook out and penned a note to Abby.

 _Do you think one of the wolves is watching?_

Nodding, Abby looked out the window, toward the tree line. She saw the pasty ones follow her gaze and noticed them bristle slightly, causing her to smile.

:::ToTW:::

Alice Cullen was waiting for the new arrival. She had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever. Her visions had changed, yet she refused to give up on Bella becoming a friend. When the girls rounded the corner, she couldn't contain her happiness. Bella looked different. Her first vision of their meeting, had her wearing a green shirt over a long sleeve shirt and her hair wildly flowing down her shoulders, held back with a small headband.

Looking at her, she thought her cousin must have taken over her grooming. This saddened Alice somewhat. She was going to use that excuse to take Bella shopping. Finding this was no longer an issue, she had to think of something else to use to befriend her.

She had never, in her immortal existence, tried to make friends with a human, but she wanted that with Bella. She had seen them being close friends, almost like sisters, before her visions changed upon Abigail's arrival. With the witch's appearance, the role of sister had vanished. Nothing changed the outcome in any of Alice's visions, no matter what circumstances she envisioned.

Refusing to let it deter her, she stayed on the path she chose to make Bella her first human friend. Imagining the fun the two of them would have. The possibilities were endless. They could have slumber parties, watch movies, shop for clothes and shoes, and just hang out. She just needed to put some space between the cousins.

Greeting Bella, she watched mystified as an electrical charge passed through the girls when they clasped hands. Inquiring as to their well being, she was a little put out when Abigail brushed off her concern and led Bella away. Giving herself a mental shake, she turned and made her way to class.

She was ecstatic when Bella was assigned to the vacant seat next to her. She smiled, taking precautions to keep her sharp teeth covered, and introduced herself properly. Extending her hand, she spoke, "hi, I'm Alice Cullen."

Bella warily shook her hand, "Bella."

"Nice to meet you. Formally." She laughed a tinkling laugh.

"Yeah, you too." Bella said before turning her attention to the front of the class. With all hopes of a tete-a-tete during class dashed, Alice shrugged slightly, looking to the teacher for the days lesson.

Scanning the immediate future, Alice gasped. She couldn't believe the lesson plan was to analyze the ancient Greek drama, _Prometheus Bound_.

:::ToTW:::

I was dumbfounded by the gall of the spike haired sprite. This Alice person was acting as if we were devoted friends, or some such shit. Not happening, because one, she's a damn vampire, which in and of itself was a serious red flag. Two, the chick needed to be on a high dose of ritalin. I contemplated what it would be like if the dwarfpire were on the opposite spectrum of the Methylphenidate indicator. Instead of being ADHD, she would be narcoleptic. That might be easier for me to handle. One minute awake, next minute, BLAM, Alice's head hits the table and she's out like a light.

Hearing Alice's sharp gasp, I focused on the teacher standing in front of the class.

Oh, this is too good. Thank you Greek Gods. How sweet is this? I was having difficulty maintaining my composure, anticipating the opportunity to discuss the drama.

Please, I begged internally, please call on me. Eyeing the teacher, I almost peed my pants when she called my name.

"Isabella, in your own words, please tell us why Prometheus was punished by Zeus and follow up with how Prometheus would be classified in today's society. Also, it would be wonderful if you could recite a paragraph, either in your own words or that of the author."

 _Awesomeballs!_

I stood, blank-faced and began my oration.

"Prometheus was punished by Zeus for giving mankind fire so they could have heat and light. In my opinion, Prometheus, today would be classified as either bipolar or schizophrenic, due to the embellishment of his prophetic abilities, which he twisted for his benefit. I would guess that during the time of Prometheus, this affliction would be considered split personality disorder."

"As for a paragraph, I'll start with the second sentence, where Zeus declared he would not allow Prometheus to give fire to man." I cleared my throat and began what would be my most brilliant use of quotation to date.

"Not one spark will I share with them! For if men had fire they might become strong and wise like us, and after a while they would drive us out of our kingdom. besides, fire is a dangerous tool and they are too poor and ignorant to be trusted with it. It is better that we on Mount Olympus rule the world without threat so all can be happy."

I returned to my seat and whispered to my neighbor, "bet you wish Prometheus would have heeded Zeus' warning, don't you?"

The bitch was left fuck stunned.

With that thought, came the realization that Abby was a very bad influence on my language. Oh well, you only live once.

I wasn't bothered by the chipmonk cruncher for the rest of the class.

:::ToTW:::

After English Literature, I made my way slowly to Biology. It was like salmon swimming upstream. Whoever designed the school layout was either blind or high. Even I knew you could not jam three hundred teenagers with raging hormones in a six foot wide hallway with classes spaced 5 foot apart and lockers lining that much needed 5 foot span.

I walked in Biology, handed my paperwork to the teacher and waited for the seating assignment. Of course it would be next to the other dead one.

Sighing, I made my way to the appointed seat and dropped my bag next to me. I sat as far away from him as possible.

"What you said to my sister was not very nice." He stated softly.

He appeared to be legit, so I countered with "and what you did to my cousin was criminal, you dick."

I hazarded a glance and saw that he had been properly chastised.

 _Winning!_

Personally, I could care less what the layers of an onion are, but, decided it was in my best interest to play the teachers game. Slides were handed out and microscopes were put to use. All we had to do was identify the phases of the onion skin. Identify. No where in the instructions did the teacher say "make small talk with your partner."

"Perhaps we should start over." He suggested. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" His voice like silk.

"Yep, that's me."

"How do you like living in Forks?" He inquired.

"Why?"

"I'm just making polite conversation. It's what people do." Speaking to me as if I were a child.

"What, you can't read my mind?" Yeah boy, I know your game, and I'm not playing.

"I wondered if you knew about our family. Secrecy is overrated apparently, and no, I can't." He smiled beatifically at me.

I watched as he tilted his head to the side, I guessed he was listening to another conversation somewhere. Freak. Sitting up, he decided to chance addressing me once more.

"Alice says Charlie has been called out of town. He's going to leave a message in the office for you and your cousin. If you'd like we can give you a ride home."

I could not believe the balls these two had. Did he think we would get in a car with either of them willingly? Not only were they members of the undead pose, they were hard core crack smokers.

"No thanks."

"Bella, it's raining outside. You could catch a cold or someone could lose control of their car and hit you." He stressed.

I was flummoxed. At this point I was all WWAD. Then thought maybe that would not be a good idea. Abby would have already pulverized his ass with a wave of her hand, Charlie be damned.

Turning abruptly to him I began to explain how I felt.

"Look Edward, is it?" At his nod, I continued, "first, I'm quite capable of making my way home. I won't be alone, so don't even go there. Second, neither you nor your sister," making air quotes with my hands, "have any reason to be scanning my future. Might I suggest you focus your attention elsewhere, lest my over protective wolf decides to take a bite out of your ass!"

Shut him down.

When the bell rang ending the class, I hauled ass to lunch, where I'd thankfully meet up with Abby.

This day could not end soon enough for me.

:::ToTW:::

When Bella pulled out paper and pen, I knew things had not gone well.

 _Do you think one of the wolves is watching?_

I nodded yes and looked to the tree line, noticing the undead following my gaze. I didn't really know if there was a wolf out there or not, but I was playing it safe.

 _Alice told Edward that Charlie was called out of town. He offered to take me home._

That manipulative fucker.

 _He freaked me out._

I patted her on the back and pulled my phone out. Holding it under the table, I sent a quick text to Charlie. Within minutes, I had my answer. I looked at Bella and said, "damn."

I typed a message to Paul and waited for his answer. It was getting close to the end of the lunch period and I had not heard back from him.

"Try texting Quil. See if he can meet us after school or something. I don't really like the feeling I'm getting."

Nodding, she pulled her phone out and sent the text. Within seconds, she had an answer. Typing a reply, she put the phone back in her pocket, saying "he said someone will be waiting for us after school."

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. We were separated for one more class. Study hall and P.E. we would have together. I just had to get through this next class with Edward.

He began speaking as soon as my ass hit the chair.

"Abigail, I apologize for the the other day."

I held my hand up to stop him.

"Don't talk to me. Don't talk to Bella. Don't try to read our minds."

"I understand you may be put out with me, but, please, accept my apology at least." He looked at me with glazed golden eyes.

"No, I won't accept your apology. You knew what you were doing." I shot at him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I will refrain from having frivolous conversation with you, but you cannot dictate my interaction with Bella."

This asshat. I was waiting for the opportunity to do this, I thought, as I plugged my earphones into my cell, leaving one end hanging from my front pocket, I quickly keyed up my playlist and returned my phone to my pocket. The volume was just loud enough for him to hear, I hoped.

I mentally gave Old Quil a fist bump when I saw him stiffen and heard him growl lowly under his breath, imagining what he was hearing.

 _ **Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond. Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy. You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky…**_

The rest of the class passed without a word from wonderboy.

After P.E., Bella and I quickly made our way to our lockers, swapping books and dashing out the door. We didn't even take the time to change from our gym clothes.

I was expecting Paul or Quil to be waiting for us. That was not to be. Jake and Leah were leaning against a Volkswagen Rabbit that had to have been made before any of us were born. It was old. But, considering he had wheels and we didn't, he was one up on us.

We quickly piled in the back of the car and waited for the two shifters to join us. They wanted to have a stare down with the crypt keepers.

Bella began snapping her fingers at them, saying, "hey, you guys? Can we go already?"

Our hairy entourage finally got in the car, which in my opinion was no small feat. Damn if they didn't look like clowns at a circus in a volkswagen. Ha! I crack myself up.

Jake sped from the parking lot and headed to our house, where he informed us, he and Leah would be staying until Charlie came home. Leah took this opportunity to look at the two of us crammed in the back and tell us that they were hungry. Bella and I exchanged a look.

"Uhhh." I began.

"It's okay. We talked to Charlie. Just do your thing Abby." She ordered.

Alrighty then.

"Where's Quil?" Bella asked.

"Patrol."

I checked my phone and saw Paul still had not answered my text. "What about Paul?"

Silence was my answer.

"Jake? Leah?" I questioned.

"I think he was doing something for Sam." Jake rushed to answer.

"Oh." I felt my heart drop a little. He couldn't send a quick text to let me know?

Pulling in front of the house, we all stopped and watched as Edward, in his Volvo, crept past.

Damn. Stalker much?

Jake and Leah ushered us inside and quickly searched the house, Leah yelling from the attic that she was moving in with us. When they were done, they rejoined us in the kitchen, where with a wave of my hand, food appeared.

"Sweet!" Jake exclaimed before digging in.

I sat and watched Bella nibble while Jake and Leah ate like they were starving hostages. My God, where do they put all that? I wondered. Bella noticed I wasn't eating, and brought everyone's attention to me.

"Why aren't you eating?"

I shrugged uncomfortably, "not really hungry."

Jake and Leah shared a look.

"You should really try to eat something Abby." Leah coaxed.

"Maybe later. I think I'm going upstairs and start on my homework."

They watched as I made my way to the attic, none of them saying anything.

I dropped to my bed and looked at my phone again. Still no word from Paul. I didn't want to say anything to Bella, but I sent him three texts since lunch. He hasn't answered any of them.

:::ToTW:::

Sam was waiting for Paul at the house that he shared with Emily. He had gotten word from Billy that his daughter Rachel was home for a visit. Billy needed someone to keep her occupied and preferably out of the way of the wolves, witches and vampires.

He should have had Embry handle it since he was the only unmated wolf, but for some reason he couldn't understand, he was angry at Paul and wanted to punish him. He would have him watch over Rachel twenty-four seven, making sure he didn't have time for Abigail.

When Paul arrived and Sam told him Rachel was his responsibility, Paul flipped out. They argued and punches were thrown, before they both tumbled out the back door and phased. The fight continued until Sam had him pinned, Paul's throat held tightly in his big jaws.

Paul had no choice but to submit.

When they phased back, they couldn't remember what they were fighting about. Walking into the house, they saw Emily opening the front door. She welcomed Rachel into the house and reintroduced her to Sam and Paul. It seemed almost comical as they had grown up together on the small reservation.

The four of them sat, talked, ate, and laughed until early morning, when they said their goodbyes. Paul walked Rachel to her car, making sure she made it down the drive to the main road before phasing and going home.

His wolf was wound up for some reason. It was like he wanted to run to Forks, but Paul, the man, wanted to go home and just go to sleep before patrol in a couple of hours. Winning the battle, Paul arrived at his house and dropped in his bed. He was sleeping soundly in no time.

Thoughts of his imprint never entered his mind.

•:*¨¨*:•..•:**:•..•:*¨¨*:•.


	26. Chapter 26

**:::ToTW:::**

 **The closer they got to Jean Lafitte, the more pronounced the earthen stench became. The moss hanging from the cypress trees in the wetlands was ominous, leading the trio to shiver with unease as Jasper drove the truck slowly down the rutted and secluded lane, making his way to the ancient cemetery. The only sound, other than the frogs singing in the bayou, was the gravel crunching under the tires of the extended cab Ford F250. Their arrival was planned to coincide with the falling dusk, eliminating the need to cover themselves with long sleeves, hats and gloves.**

 **The rusty decorative ironwork enclosure, worn from years of weather and lack of maintenance, loomed before them. On the other side of the closed gate, marking the dozens of above ground tombs, were crosses and statues that rose from the edifices.**

 **Stopping the truck, the trio stepped out into the damp air, surveying their surroundings. Jasper cautiously approached the entrance to the graveyard. With a slight tug, the chain snapped in half. The gate gave a high pitched squeal as it swung inward, allowing them passage. Entering single file with Peter taking point, they made their way to the first headstone.**

 **"** **Any idea what we're lookin' for Major?" Peter questioned softly. There was a definite creepy vibe surrounding them and none of them were too keen on making any more noise than necessary. Shaking his head in the negative, he moved to the next stone to the right, reading the faded markings. Charlotte moved left, leaving Peter to scan the surroundings, ensuring their safety.**

 **Jasper's empathic gift was going haywire. He had never believed in spirits, until now. He could feel the pain, terror and sadness of the souls around him. He had no choice but to let the feelings flow through him and out. He noticed both Charlotte and Peter shiver. He tried not to take offense at the growl that came from his Captain. He knew exactly how he was feeling. He wished Alice were able to give him more information. This was like looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack.**

 **Charlotte stopped at the grave in the back left corner of the yard. Kneeling, she ran her hand slowly over the cracked stone, moss that was overhanging the fence, claiming the untended simple square marker. Pulling the offending creeper from the marble stone, she was able to trace the name of the forgotten remains. Turning carefully, she noticed Peter watching her intently. Nodding to him, she called to Jasper in a voice barely above a whisper. "Over here."**

 **Jasper and Peter joined her, neither caring if they exposed themselves. They'd worry about that if the situation called for it. Right now, they wanted to see what Charlotte had found, determine what, if anything it had to do with Abigail Faulkner, and get the hell out of this place. Kneeling beside her, they stared in silent wonder, before each moved a hairsbreadth away in opposite directions, removing more encroaching underbrush and moss. In seconds, they had cleared three more forgotten headstones.**

 **"** **May I help you with something?"**

 **The voice came out of nowhere. Charlotte let out a startled eep sound, which set Peter off, thinking someone was threatening his mate. Peter's reaction in turn, set Jasper off. The three vampires stood and faced the perceived threat in less time than it took the stranger to blink.**

 **"** **Alice sent me." He quickly informed them, holding his hands up in supplication, which quickly diffused the situation.**

 **He would never know how close he came to joining the dead in this very cemetery. Those three words saved his life. Shaking his head, wondering how in the hell a human got the jump on three war seasoned vampires, Jasper stepped forward, offering his hand.**

 **"** **Jasper Whitlock." Shaking the priest's hand. Motioning Peter and Charlotte forward, he introduced them. "My brother Peter and his wife Charlotte." Nodding in greeting, Peter pulled his mate into his side, sniffing her discreetly, to make sure she was not harmed. She placated him, rubbing his back lovingly. Jasper sent him feelings of calm and reassurance. He did not want to have to stage the death of the one person that may be able to help them on this hunt.**

 **Father Matthew de Lacroix was in his mid forties, with traces of gray sprinkled through the dark hair that was stylishly cut close to his scalp, yet not too close. His barely noticeable receding hair line overpowered by bushy eyebrows framing his grey eyes which were evenly spaced on either side of his sharp nose. He stood at least 6 foot and had an athletic build. His smile comfortable on his lips, the bottom being somewhat fuller than the top.**

 **"** **I didn't mean to startle you. I was sure you heard me approaching." He apologized.**

 **Jasper chuckled, a little embarrassed to have been caught unawares. "No problem Father. We were just lookin' around at the graves."**

 **Looking past them, Father Matthew nodded in understanding.**

 **"** **And did you find anything of interest to you?"**

 **Rubbing his neck in consternation, Jasper said, "well, I ain't sure what we were lookin' for to be honest."**

 **"** **Your wife seems to think I might be able to help with what you are looking for. She can be quite persistent." He laughed easily.**

 **"** **You have no idea." Jasper agreed.**

 **There was a deep croaking sound coming from the swamp just beyond where they were standing. Looking in the direction of the noise, the priest suggested they gather at the clergy house where they would be able to speak freely. Peter noticed the priest was looking a little nervous.**

 **"** **What's wrong padre? Scared of some little bullfrogs?" He teased.**

 **"** **Those aren't bullfrogs. Those are bulls looking to protect their cows." Father Matthew informed him.**

 **Charlotte looked perplexed. Bulls? Cows? What kinda bovine they got round here? she thought to herself. That sure wasn't the sound bulls and cows made in Texas.**

 **Her befuddled look was not lost on the genial cleric. He clarified for the group of unusual individuals standing before him.**

 **"** **Alligators. Bulls are the males and cows are the females. Something has them riled up, so it's best if we not tarry." He informed them as he turned and began making his way to the gate they had entered.**

 **The good Father may not know what had the reptiles fired up, but the vampires sure did. Jasper caught Peter's longing look toward the swamp. Grabbing him by the arm, he pulled him along.**

 **"** **Come on Major. Ya know ya want a pair of gator boots. I might not be able to get em right now, but, before we leave this place, I'm commin' back and pickin' us two of the biggest ones I see." Peter informed him.**

 **Charlotte's chuckle brought a smile to both men's face. The tinkling sound bringing a comforting peace in this chilling place. They settled in the truck and turned it around to follow Father Matthew.**

 **:::ToTW:::**

 **The clergy house turned out to be a little white house, surrounded by a wrought iron fence with a gate that opened to the short walkway. It boasted a series of four risers made from brick which led to a quaint porch, seeming held up with small square columns, with the standard white wooden rocking chairs and hanging ferns.**

 **Father Matthew waited for the visitors on the porch. As they approached, he unlocked and opened the door, leading them inside and to the sparsely furnished sitting room. The only furniture being a sofa, two accent chairs, and a coffee table in the middle. In the corner of the room was the Father's work desk which was strewn with papers.**

 **"** **Would you like something to drink?" He asked as he motioned for them to have a seat.**

 **"** **No thank you. We're good." Jasper let him know, cutting his eyes quickly to Peter who had chuckled lowly where the priest could not hear him.**

 **Father Matthew sat in the chair next to Jasper, while Peter and Charlotte took the sofa. Looking to each of them, he smiled slightly. It didn't take him long to pinpoint Jasper as the leader of this little group. It took him less time to figure something was undoubtedly different with these three.**

 **Clearing his throat, Father addressed his guests. "Why don't you tell me a little about what you are looking for? Alice didn't get much detail, however, she was adamant that I find you and try to help."**

 **:::Jasper:::**

 **I was trying to decide how much to tell the man sitting next to me, when my phone chirped with an incoming text. Hoping it was my pixie mate, I apologized and withdrew the cell, swiping the screen to retrieve the message. Luck was on my side.**

 ** _ **He has an idea the three of you are not "normal." He will be accepting of our nature. He will need all details in order to help. ~Love U~ :) AC**_**

 **My wife rocks. Turning the phone to Pete and Char, I readied myself to tell Father Matthew everything, and I do mean** ** **everything**** **. Taking a deep breath I didn't need, I sat back in the chair and placed my right ankle over my left knee. I noticed Pete and the Father mirroring my stance.**

 **"** **I'm not really sure where to start. I know you can tell that me and my brother and his wife, are not what you would consider normal by your standards. And that would be true. We are different, but have some of the same characteristics as you." I fumbled around, not wanting to come right out and tell him that vampires exist in the real world. Humans knowing about vampires is very much frowned upon by our leaders, and by frowned upon, I mean, someone's gonna die for tellin'.**

 **"** **Yes, it was pretty obvious when I interrupted you at the cemetery, that your little group is, without a doubt, different. If your skin tone and eye color didn't give you away, the fact that your brother growled at me certainly did." Father Matthew eyed Peter in admonishment before continuing. "It's been quite a few years since I've seen a vampire in this area, and I can't help but wonder if you are all looking for the same thing."**

 **"** **What the fuck! Holy shit on a stick!" My dumbass brother shouted as he jumped from his seat and moved toward the priest. Rising quickly, I placed myself between the two, preventing Peter from doing anything stupid.**

 **"** **Captain! You will stand down! Now!" I ordered, the Major coming forward, leaving him no option but to cease and desist. Immediately. Char had grabbed hold of his arm, slowing his advance. I could hear the humans heart racing and could smell his fear and his perspiration. Peter stopped his advance, barely. His eyes were black with rage. I could understand his anger and if my Alice were here, I would be in the same shape. The admission from Father Matthew set off the protective instincts of the vampire for his mate.**

 **It took a few minutes and Char's calming words to settle the Captain. I kept my position in front of the human and waited. We needed answers and Peter killing the good priest would not get them for us. The two of them eventually resettled in their seats, Pete's eyes fading from black to the crimson red he had when we arrived. When I was satisfied that he would not attack, I slowly made my way to my chair and looked to our host.**

 **Father Matthew shakily wiped his brow and took a few deep breaths. "I apologize if I upset you. That was not my intention, I assure you." He looked to Peter and received a stiff nod in acceptance. "I assumed, since you were here, that you were following the other that was here a few years ago, and that perhaps you were looking for the same information."**

 **I checked on Peter again before beginning my questions.**

 **"** **Sorry 'bout that. We have few rules that we must adhere to. The main one being that humans can't know about our existence. The fact that you know and are still alive is in violation of that edict. Not only is your life forfeit from having that knowledge, but now, ours are as well, because we know that you know."**

 **"** **Yes, I understand your rules. They were explained clearly when I was told about your secret. I can assure you, your secret is safe. As are the secrets of the others that come to me for help." Father Matthew said.**

 **"** **Well, now, vampire secrets and human secrets ain't quite the same thing."**

 **"** **I didn't specify who the others were, Mr. Whitlock." The priest chided.**

 **"** **You said there was another vampire here a few years ago. Any idea who it was?"**

 **"** **I do. However, as I have promised you secrecy, I have also promised the other." He told us.**

 **"** **Fair enough. For now." I relented. "You were wonderin' if we were lookin' for the same thing. What was it this other one was lookin' for?"**

 **Father Matthew took a moment and asked for our patience while he got a glass of water. When he left the room, Peter, Char and I conferred. Back and forth, we threw names out to see if we could come up with one that would send up a red flag. We cleared all of the guard members by the time he returned to the room.**

 **"** **My apologies." He said as he sat. "Now, your were asking what the other vampire was looking for. I have no problem answering that question or any others since confidentiality was not required. Yet, I will refrain from giving a name." Father Matthew advised.**

 **I exhaled the unneeded breath I was holding. Looks like we are going to get some answers.**

 **"** **They requested information on the history of Abigail Faulkner and her descendants. They were very interested to know if there were any living descendants. We also discussed briefly, the subject of witchcraft." He informed us.**

 **"** **Then it looks like we are lookin' for the same thing, only we know there is at least one living descendant. A teenager." I let him know.**

 **He made the sign of the cross before speaking. "Are you sure? You know without a doubt that there is another Faulkner?"**

 **"** **Yep. Seen her with my own eyes. Matter of fact, she lives in the same town me and my wife live in."**

 **Dropping his head into his hands that were propped on his knees, he asked what town we lived in.**

 **"** **Forks, Washington." I let him know.**

 **His head shot up quickly. "La Push?" He asked.**

 **"** **About twenty miles away."**

 **"** **Tell me, does she go to the reservation?" He questioned.**

 **"** **As far as I know, she does. Her guardian, who is her distant cousin, and the Chief of Police of Forks, is close friends with the Chief of the Quileutes."**

 **"** **Is there a familial tie with the Quileutes?" Father Matthew wanted to know.**

 **"** **Yep. I remember the medicine man saying something about her being descended from their most powerful medicine woman."**

 **He made the sign of the cross again. I ain't afraid to admit, he was startin to wig me out a little. I ain't Catholic so I don't know the reasonin behind the rosary beads and what not. I was thinking to myself, when he got up and walked to the bookshelf next to his desk. He scanned some old books and selected three before coming back to the center of the room and placing them on the coffee table.**

 **"** **If you'll allow me, I can impart what I know about witchcraft and shamanism. Most of which I learned from these books." He stated.**

 **I joined Peter and Charlotte on the sofa as we looked at the thick books on the table. Looking up, I nodded for him to begin.**

 **:::Father Matthew:::**

 **At Jasper's nod, I began my telling of witches, shamen and powers.**

 **"** **According to ancient Egyptians, Greeks and Romans, anyone who was blessed by the gods and goddesses was admired rather than reviled. Their powers were believed to include shapeshifting, visions, and the ability to create potions and elixirs that had the ability to change physical appearance and emotional outcomes. It was believed that the ones who were blessed with these gifts could use them for positive or negative... therefore anyone having these powers was respected."** ** **( . )****

 **"** **The word** ** _witch_** **comes from many different languages and has many different meanings in which to label those who had abilities. Each witch is different, depending on what area of the world they are from. There are many names that basically translate to the same thing... someone who has extensive knowledge and abilities that include alchemy, shapeshifting, knowledge in herbs and natural remedies, and of course... casting "spells" or incantations to focus something into being. Again, incantations could be done for negative or positive... but in nearly every account, there is a price to be paid for using any ability for harming someone or for personal gain alone."** ** **( . )****

 **I took another drink of water and let the information settle around us. The three of them held looks of deep concentration.**

 **"** **Now, have you heard of** **Heinrich Kramer** **?" I asked and received one nod and two shakes of heads. I was not surprised.**

 **"** **In 1487, Heinrich Kramer, a German Catholic Clergyman, published a works called** ** _Malleus Maleficarum_** **, or "Hammer of [the] Witches". The** ** _Malleus Maleficarum_** **asserts that three elements are necessary for witchcraft: the evil intentions of the witch, the help of the Devil, and the Permission of God. The treatise is divided into three sections. The first section tries to refute critics who deny the reality of witchcraft, thereby hindering its prosecution. The second section describes the actual forms of witchcraft and its remedies. The third section is to assist judges confronting and combating witchcraft. However, each of these three sections has the prevailing themes of what is witchcraft and who is a witch."**

 **"** **Basically, the** ** _Malleus Maleficarum_** **encouraged the belief that witches were evil and nearly always female. Kramer gave a list of different forms of witchcraft, which was really anything that wasn't Christian. It urged anyone reading to grab up a torch and hunt down a witch for the good of God."**

 **"** **Many believe this publication is the trigger for the witch trials that occurred in Europe in the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries and a strong rise in Europe and Colonial America in the seventeenth century. The latter would be what you know as the Salem Witch Trials."**

 **Peter interrupted, "so, one guy, wrote a paper that essentially set the world on its ear?"**

 **"** **Hard to believe, isn't it? Yet, that is exactly what happened." I assured him.**

 **"** **Now, as to the shaman. They are a magical practitioner who works with the help of spirits, usually on behalf of or to the benefit of his or her human community, by means of healing, divinations and the like."**

 **"** **What is divination?" Charlotte asked.**

 **"** **The practice of seeking knowledge of the future or the unknown by supernatural means." I let her know, looking all of them in the eye, hoping they were reading between the lines.**

 **"** **A shaman reaches altered states of consciousness in order to encounter and interact with the spirit world and channel these transcendental energies into this world. They are regarded as having access to, and influence in, the world of benevolent and malevolent spirits. Most of them have dreams or visions that tell them certain things, they also may have spirit guides to guide and direct them in their travels in the spirit world. A shaman communicates with both living and dead to alleviate unrest, unsettled issues and to deliver gifts to the spirits."**

 **Looks of understanding dawned on their faces. Satisfied, I took another drink.**

 **"** **If the young lady in question is descended from both bloodlines, she will be the most powerful of all the supernatural." I decreed.**

 **:::Jasper:::**

 **"** **Holy shit!" Peter, Charlotte and I yelled out.**

 **"** **That's a lot of power for a human, ain't it?" I asked.**

 **Father Matthew picked up the third book on the table and held it out to me. What he said next sent my vampire brain reeling.**

 **"** **It would be, yes. However, this young girl is not your average human, or, she won't be. I'm guessing the three of you, along with your family, Jasper, were assigned as guards to the Faulkner bloodline?"**

 **He received three nods in the affirmative.**

 **"** **You were not guarding against danger. You were there to assist with the transformation of the human to the witch."**

 **"** **I don't follow. What do you mean transformation?" I was confused.**

 **"** **This particular bloodline requires elements from different species of the supernatural, in order for the manifestation of the witch. Without these elements, the witch side begins to fail, in most instances, taking the human side down as well."**

 **It almost sounded like vampire mates and what happens when one dies. The other soon follows.**

 **"** **So, she has two souls?" I asked.**

 **"** **No. She only has one soul. It has not been determined as to why the witch perishes without the help of others. Like I said, in most instances this is the case. You saw the markers in the cemetery. You realized the significance of the dates. The witch begins the transformation a little before the seventeenth year. When the descendant reaches seventeen years and one day, they are fully transformed." Father Matthew said.**

 **"** **How is the guard supposed to help her?" Charlotte asked the priest, worry evident in her eyes and on her face.**

 **"** **There is an incantation that must be done. Droplets of life force from supernatural beings must be mixed and administered to the changeling at least two months before the seventeenth year. I'm assuming the shaman of the Indian tribe is aware of her heritage on both sides?" He questioned worriedly.**

 **"** **Hell, Father, I don't know. I damn sure hope so. Especially since her soul mate is a shapeshifter and if anything happens to her, he's gonna follow right behind, and that'll bring a hellacious shit storm to the Pacific Northwest." He cringed as I answered him.**

 **"** **Jasper, I suggest you find out immediately. This young girl's life depends on it!" Father Matthew shouted out.**

 **I pulled my phone from my pocket, intent on calling Alice, when Peter shocked us all. He lifted the priest off his feet, tossed him over his shoulder and hurriedly made his way out the door to the truck.**

 **"** **Call her on the road Major! The padre is comin' with us. We're gonna need his help on this!"**

 **:::ToTW:::**


	27. Chapter 27

**"** ** _Call her on the road Major! The padre is comin' with us. We're gonna need his help on this!"_**

 **(Peter to Jasper - Chapter 26 - Time of The Witch)**

 **:::Jean Lafitte, Louisiana:::**

 **With Father Matthew dangling over his shoulder, Peter made his way to the front of the cleric house, moving at a human pace so as not to startle the priest anymore than he had been. He was oblivious to the voices of Jasper and Charlotte, who were trying to reason with him, as well as the pleading from the burden over his shoulder. He had one mission, and that was to get them back to Forks as soon as possible.**

 **His sire's and mate's pleading may not have stopped his forward progress, however, the two figures standing on the other side of the door sure did. At the sudden stop, Father Matthew had no choice but to grab hold of his abductor's waist, hoping fervently he would not be dropped on his head. Turning his head and leaning around Peter's hip, he was able to see what had caused the vampire to freeze. Father Matthew did not know who the two newcomers were, but it appeared that the other three did, especially if Peter's reaction was anything to go by.**

 **"** **Fuuuuucccckkkkk!"**

 **Peter eloquently growled when he saw the vampires standing on the porch. He felt his intended kidnap victim moving around on his shoulder and decided to set him down, lest he get hurt in any scuffle that may or may not occur. Jasper and Charlotte stood on either side of him, their faces mirroring the look of doom that he had on his.**

 **"** **Major. Captain. Lieutenant. It's a pleasure, as always. I see you've met up with the Vaettir. Excellent. That will save us much time. We need to talk."**

 **The diminutive vampire spoke as she reached up and unclasped the black robe with the elaborate embroidered "V" blazing on the right shoulder. Stepping inside the little house, her companion followed, unclasping his robe as well. Removing the garments, they haphazardly tossed them in the corner of the foyer as her companion turned and shut the door behind them.**

 **Jasper stepped forward, as his station called for, and addressed the two most feared vampires of the Volturi. He could think of nothing he had done to draw their attention. Looking quickly to his brother, he knew Peter felt the same. Jasper knew they were outnumbered, if not by strength, then by gifts alone. He only hoped this impromptu meeting didn't go tits up.**

 **"** **Jane. Alec." He nodded in deference to the biological and vampiric twins, only because he didn't want to be writhing around in severe pain. "To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the Volturi?"**

 **The Whitlocks stepped aside as Jane made her way past them to the sitting room they had not so long ago vacated, Alec close on her heels. With no other option, the three vampires and the priest made their way to the room, where they found Jane and Alec sitting in the two chairs Jasper and Father Matthew had once occupied.**

 **Jane looked to the foursome and motioned them to sit on the sofa. Charlotte and Father Matthew moved to be seated while Jasper and Peter took up century behind them, tense with worry and anticipation of what was to come. Charlotte was in much the same state, as she was no stranger to what the two Volturi vampires could do, nor to fighting for her life. Father Matthew was resigned. He did not miss the moniker that was attached to him.**

 **"** **Have you found her?" Jane asked the group.**

 **"** **Found who?" Jasper questioned, feeling for the emotions of the twins seated in front of them.**

 **The Whitlocks growled low and assumed fighting stances as Jane reached toward the back of her head. Raising an eye at them, she pulled her long blonde hair from the tight bun at the base of her neck and shook it loose. Running her fingers through the locks to loosen and bring forth the natural curl.**

 **"** **At ease." She chided as Alec chuckled next to her. Neither bothered by the presumed threat in front of them. She and her brother waited for the war veterans to regain their composure.**

 **"** **Who is it you think we were looking for?" Father Matthew asked.**

 **"** **Have you found Abigail Faulkner's descendant? Do you know where she is?" Alec boomed.**

 **"** **Calm down Alec," Jane admonished. "I'm sure the Whitlocks and the Vaettir are going to tell us what we want to know."**

 **"** **Why do you keep callin' Father Matthew, Vaettir?" Charlotte wanted to know.**

 **"** **You didn't tell them?" Jane looked to the priest, giggling her question.**

 **"** **I did not. Nor should you have." Father Matthew scolded her.**

 **Waving away his incredulity, Jane turned her attention to Charlotte, tilting her head slightly, taking in the nymph characteristics that the Lieutenant possessed. Jane smiled in fascination. She may not have been the one to change her, however, she did have a hand in presenting the opportunity.**

 **Uncomfortable under such close scrutiny by Jane, Charlotte moved around nervously on the sofa, reaching back for her mate's hand. When the youngish looking vampire smiled genuinely at her, she relaxed an infinitesimal amount, yet didn't relinquish the hold she had on Peter.**

 **"** **Enlighten me. What has the good Father told you so far?" Jane cooed.**

 **"** **He told us the history of witches and shaman." Charlotte offered.**

 **Turning to Father Matthew, Jane shook her head at him in exasperation.**

 **"** **That is all you told them?"**

 **"** **Yes. I told them what they asked. Nothing more and nothing less." He somewhat pouted.**

 **"** **Sister, I told you that you needed to tell them yourself. Do you see the problem now?" Alec asked Jane.**

 **"** **Yes Alec, I see the problem now. I was under the impression that the Vaettir would not actually live up to his reputation. I was mistaken." She huffed to her brother.**

 **"** **To answer your question Lieutenant, I call him Vaettir because that is what he is."**

 **"** **What is a vaettir?" Peter asked.**

 **"** **A vaettir is a supernatural being. This one," Jane waved her hand in the direction of Father Matthew. "is a nature spirit. He can change his appearance, even make himself disappear from humans. He's from the giant family, as opposed to the dwarf family." The little vampire informed them.**

 **"** **You're a spirit?" Charlotte gasped out as she reached across to jabbed him in the side with her finger.**

 **"** **Not that kind of spirit, you little nymph-pire!" Father Matthew huffed out in agitation.**

 **Charlotte was on her feet in an instant, fuming.**

 **"** **What did you call me!"**

 **Father Matthew got to his feet as well and stood looking down on her.**

 **"** **I called you what you are. You are a nymph and a vampire. Nymph-pire!" He seemed quite pleased with himself, until Peter had him by his throat, pinned against the wall.**

 **"** **Enough!" Jane exclaimed, bringing a halt to everything and everyone in the room. She moved to Peter's side and placed her hand on top of his, wrapped around the throat of the Vaettir. Squeezing slightly, she pulled Peter's hand away and moved him back a step.**

 **"** **Vaettir, I swear. One day I will not stop whoever has you in their grasp." She threatened. "And why are you dressed as a priest?"**

 **"** **I am a priest."**

 **"** **You were a priest. Two lifetimes ago. Stop messing with people." She pointed a little finger at him before returning to her chair.**

 **Jasper looked at him, stunned.**

 **"** **You ain't a priest? You know you'll go to hell for impersonatin' one, right?"**

 **"** **I am, or I was, an ordained priest. True, it was over one hundred years ago, but still." He reminded them.**

 **"** **Can we please get back to the reason we are here?" Alec, who had been forgotten up to this point, spoke.**

 **Peter stomped back to his position behind Charlotte, bowing up at Father Matthew on his way, as if to say, 'bring it.'**

 **"** **I believe that would be best." Charlotte growled, still angered by the faux priest beside her.**

 **"** **Before I tell you everything, there are three others that need to be here." Jane told them.**

 **Jasper had a sinking feeling that his wife and mate, Alice, was going to be one of the 'others' Jane was referring to. Sinking or not, that feeling turned out to be accurate, as Jane expanded on her comment.**

 **"** **Alice, Rosalie and Emmett should be here as well. They each have an important role in the future of the supernatural world." Jane decreed. She stopped Jasper as he pulled his phone out to call Alice.**

 **"** **Major, it is imperative that no one, and I mean** ** **no one,**** **other than Alice, Rosalie and Emmett know about your call."**

 **He looked at Jane a moment, nodded his head, and sent his wife a text.**

 ** _ **Get away and call me ASAP! Important! Love you.**_**

 **The five vampires and one spirit waited for the incoming call, or text as it turned out to be. Jasper read the message aloud.**

 ** _ **Saw Jane and Alec. Em, Rose and I are on the way. Be there tomorrow evening. Love u ~AC**_** ** **.****

 **"** **I think now would be a good time for all of us to feed. Alec and I will go north and meet you back here tomorrow afternoon." Jane informed the group as she and Alec made their way to the door and in a flash were gone into the night.**

 **With their departure, the pretend priest realized he no longer had the protection he was relishing. Quickly, he made his way through the still open door and disappeared into thin air, to the astonishment of the three remaining vampires.**

 **Peter slapped Jasper on the back and told him it was time to go back to the bayou.**

 **"** **We'll catch you a big ol gator. You pretend he's a little deer and drain him and I'll load him up in the truck. Ya might wanna get two or three of 'em. Emmett might want a pair of boots too. When you're done suckin' 'em down, Char and I'll go east and pick us up a bite to eat and meet ya back here later."**

 **:::Edward:::**

 **I watched as Emmett sped down the drive in his truck, Rose in the passenger seat and Alice in the back seat. Poor Em. I guess he got suckered into taking them shopping. Better him than me though. I relished the idea of being alone. Carlisle and Esme had taken a quick hunting trip to Alaska and with my siblings gone, I was truly on my own. The silence was a welcome respite from the incessant thoughts and chatter of the teenage humans that attend Forks High School.**

 **Sitting at my piano, I began mindlessly playing, thinking of ways to entice Bella to spend time with me. Once I had her enamoured, I was sure Abigail would follow, if for no other reason than to protect her cousin. Bringing Angela in was proving to be quite the hardship. Although they were friendly with one another, they were not what humans called close friends, or even the ever nauseating urban slang, 'besties.'**

 **The three of them had to be brought together. Soon. According to Mrs. Weber, or Audrey as she asked me to address her, time was of the essence. In order for everything to fall in place, the three had to be as close as sisters. That didn't allow much time for me to win Bella over and convince her that she belonged with me, not that dog that thinks he has some wolf claim to her.**

 **When all is said and done, she will be mine. Mrs. Weber has vowed to make it happen. I will trust her not to renege on her promise. If by some chance she does, I will spin a tale so intricately, my brother, Jasper will have no choice but to end her. He is the monster of the family after all. I will make him and the family believe that she was out to expose us. Especially Alice. I know how he feels about his mate. I've read his mind and know the depths of hell he would go through to keep her safe.**

 **Smiling, I continued playing the song that I had unconsciously composed. After a few minor note and chord changes, I hummed along, inserting words to the melody. As an after thought, I decided to do away with the lyrics, leaving just the beautiful composition, calling it "Bella's Lullaby". I had to admit, it sounded better than my original score title, "Future Mrs. Cullen's Lullaby"** ** _._**

 **:::Abby:::**

 **I stayed upstairs for a while before shaking off my mundane mood and rejoining the others in the kitchen. Grabbing a plate, I placed a small amount of food on it and sat next to Bella at the table. Taking small bites, I noticed the smiles on the faces of the others.**

 **"** **So, did you guys smell anything?" I asked Jake and Leah.**

 **"** **Nope. Dead-pire hasn't been inside." Leah explained around a bite of a triple meated cheeseburger.**

 **I snickered at her total lack of decorum.**

 **"** **Were you serious about moving in?" Bella asked her.**

 **Was she? Hell, I thought she was joking around, especially since she was in our living space, when she made the announcement. I thought of the changes that would have to be made in order to accommodate one more person up there. It could be done, easily. I just needed to clear it with Charlie, who would have to talk to Billy, who would have to talk to Old Quil. I almost understood why it took so long to get things done in the real world. Too much red tape.**

 **Leah looked from Bella to me to Jake, then shrugged her shoulders before shoving another bite in her mouth. At least she chewed and swallowed before speaking this time.**

 **"** **In all honesty, I don't think it's a bad idea. I can get patrols changed to morning or afternoon while you are in school and stay here at night. That would eliminate the need for rotating schedules."**

 **Before I could respond, the front door was thrown open, allowing Quil's big ass to walk on in. Who didn't lock the damn door? Leah had the same expression of what the fuck on her face that I did.**

 **"** **Swans! Black! Future Black! What's up!" He bellowed as he slammed the door behind him, stopping to lock it, before making his way to us, where he pecked Bella on the cheek before using both hands to muss my hair.**

 **"** **Quil, I swear! I will turn you into a fucking toad if you don't stop that shit!" I threatened him, trying to calm the unruly mess he had made on top of my head.**

 **He grabbed an empty plate and began piling it high with food, intent on seeing just how strong Charlie's china actually was. I watched in awe as he crammed fork full after fork full of food in his maw, only slowing to take a drink of water that Bella had supplied for him.**

 **"** **We were trying to decide if I should stay here with Abby and Bella at night." Leah told him.**

 **"** **Or, I could stay here." He shrugged innocently as we looked at him like the idiot he was.**

 **Jake started laughing hysterically. "Yeah, I'm sure Charlie would go for that."**

 **Quil thought for a minute and agreed with Jake. "You're right. He might think Bella would take advantage of me or something."**

 **I think he was serious. Looking at Bella, she was shaking her head, hands over her face. In embarrassment? I sure hope so. Does she realize her soul mate is a moron?**

 **"** **Okay, it's settled. Leah, go get your shit. Charlie will just have to deal." I decided, before Quil could come up with a good reason he should be the one staying overnight.**

 **Everyone snickered at Quil's putout face.**

 **"** **Why does someone need to move in anyway? Did something happen?" He asked.**

 **"** **Edward followed us this afternoon, when we picked them up from school." Jake explained.**

 **Pushing his chair from the table, he stood and walked over to Bella, pulling her from her seat and chastly kissing her on the lips before addressing Leah and Jake.**

 **"** **Let's go. We have an important meeting with Edward, and I don't want to be late."**

 **At Bella's look of horror, I rolled my eyes and pointed my finger at him, wagging it back and forth.**

 **"** **Quil, sit your ass down. You can't just run off and kill a vampire."**

 **Now, everyone was looking at me like I was the moron.**

 **"** **Uhm, yeah, I can. I turn into a massive studly, vampire killing machine. It's what I do." He reminded me.**

 **"** **Dammit! Quil? Stay. Leah? Go get your stuff. I'll make some changes upstairs. Don't be gone long, 'cause I don't know how much of him I can take." I told them, spinning around and heading to the attic. I already had a plan in my mind to make room for one more person.**

 **I heard the front door open and close, then heard the soft footsteps of Bella followed closely by the loud steps of the clodhoppers Quil calls feet. Grace and stealth must be a learned trait. Sitting heavily on the sofa, he looked around before lifting his feet and crossing them on the low table in front of him.**

 **"** **Will you make me a room like this Abby?" He asked.**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **Why not?"**

 **"** **Because."**

 **"** **That's not a legit reason. I think I should get a cool crib like you and my girl have. It's only right. My boo needs something fuck awesome like this when she comes to chill with me." He leaned back, stretching his arms out before crossing them behind his head.**

 **Bella giggled before jumping on him, kissing his cheek, then settling herself in his lap comfortably. His arms moved quickly when she first jumped on him, wrapping around her to keep her from falling on the floor, which would not be a rarity for Bella.**

 **Ignoring his reasoning, I turned and surveyed the room, seeing in my mind how I wanted things to look. Closing my eyes, I waved my hand slowly. I heard Quil's low whistle, then his voice.**

 **"** **Fucking sweet. I changed my mind. I want a room like this, only manly." He whispered.**


	28. Chapter 28

**:::Abby:::**

 **Bella, Quil and I left the attic and made our way to the living room to watch t.v. and wait for Charlie. He had called to let us know that he had finished earlier than expected and was on his way. We were watching some show that he had found on Animal Planet. I watched as some British guy was talking about a blood sucking lamprey on Lake Champlain . I can understand attempting to catch these rare fish and trying to debunk whether they are actually man eaters, but to let one bite you on the neck and suck your blood? That takes debunking to the extreme. Quil was cheering the man on, Bella looked paler than usual, and I wanted to hurl. Who does that kind of stuff? This guy apparently.**

 **"** **That is so cool!" Quil cheered.**

 **"** **Would you do that Quil?" I asked.**

 **"** **Well, yeah. I mean, I wouldn't let a leech bite me, but a fish? Hell yeah." He nodded in affirmation.**

 **Before I could insult him, his phone began blaring, "Medicine Man" by Whitesnake. Bella and I both looked at him wide eyed.**

 **"** **Hey Granddad. What's up?" He stood and walked to the kitchen, I guess so as not to interrupt the riveting show about monster fish on t.v.**

 **Pulling my feet under me, I pulled my earbuds out and keyed up my playlist. I didn't think I could handle much more of vampire fish. Weren't vampire people in the world enough? Laying my head on the armrest of the sofa, I shut my eyes and got lost in my music. A little Maroon 5, Imagine Dragons, and Ellie Goulding. What can I say, I have eclectic taste. So lost in "Shots", I didn't notice when Quil returned to his seat between Bella and me.**

 **At some point, I fell asleep and was awakened by Quil shaking me gently. Rubbing my eyes, I uncurled and rose to a sitting position, pulling my buds from my ears. Charlie was home. He looked at the three of us as he unbuckled his gun belt and moved to put it in the safe. When he shut and secured the metal box, he made his way to his recliner, leaning back and popping the foot rest out. Looking around, he began his questioning.**

 **"** **Quil? What are you doing here son? Where are Jake and Leah? Weren't they picking you two up from school and staying until I got home?"**

 **"** **Oh, they picked them up. I came over when they got home. Good thing too. Edward Cullen was creeping Bella. Jake took Leah home so she could pack her stuff. She's moving in with you Chief." Quil explained before Bella or I could stop him.**

 **I looked at Bella in horror. She was looking at me in resignation. I stole a glance at Charlie and noticed his face was reddening quickly. I gave Bella the look of, your ass better hurry up and explain. She widened her eyes and mouthed "you tell him." What the fuck? It was her imbecile that couldn't keep his mouth shut, why do I have to be the one to bail his idiot ass out of this hole? Oh, that's right, it didn't fall in the hole. He pushed Bella and me in head first. I swear, as soon as I get my powers under control, he's going to be sporting a pig's tail.**

 **"** **Creeping?" Charlie asked.**

 **When Quil opened his mouth to define creeping, Bella and I both slapped a hand over his lips, effectively stopping any verbal diarrhea from exiting. Charlie raised an eyebrow at the two of us when we snatched our hands away from Quil's mouth, wiping them on his shorts and slapping the piss out of him with our un-slobbered ones. He was laughing his ass off, trying to fend off our attacks. Charlie's lip raised slightly in a slight smile. Giving Quil a look of impending torment, I turned to Charlie to explain.**

 **"** **Edward and I got in a small argument today in class. He's determined that he and Bella are going to be best buds or something. I told him to leave us alone. I guess he didn't take that well. He followed us home."**

 **Charlie turned to Quil.**

 **"** **You didn't set him straight or kill him?"**

 **"** **That's what I said." Quil said.**

 **"** **He can't just kill him for driving down the road. There's a little thing called a treaty. Remember?" I explained. To a cop.**

 **"** **Yes he can. That's why he turns into a big ass wolf." Charlie pointed out.**

 **"** **That's what I said." Quil again put in.**

 **It was that moment when Leah and Jake. both burdened with bags and suitcases entered the house. Doesn't anyone in this town know how to lock a door?**

 **"** **Hey Charlie!" They called out as they made their way upstairs.**

 **Waving his hand at the two shifters invading his house, he continued his questioning.**

 **"** **Leah's moving in?"**

 **"** **Just for a little while. She said it would be easier for her to stay with us, that way, they wouldn't have to worry about rotating schedules at night." I explained. "Oh, and I know I promised I wouldn't…" I was interrupted by Leah yelling from the attic.**

 **"** **Awesome! Thanks Abby! You rock!"**

 **"** **Let me guess. You redid the room. Again." Charlie asked, shaking his head at the laughter coming from upstairs.**

 **"** **Sorry." I mumbled, meaning it sincerely.**

 **Jake and Leah made their way back down and sat in the floor. Thankfully, they were better equipped to explain to Charlie what happened this afternoon and the benefits of having a shifter living under the same roof. He took it surprisingly well, agreeing with their thought process. I didn't miss the quick glances that were sent my way from the two on the floor.**

 **"** **Uhm. We have a pack and imprint meeting in about an hour." Jake told Charlie, again casting a glance my way.**

 **"** **Bella? Abby? Did you two know about the meeting?" Charlie asked us. Seems he noticed the look Jake shot my way as well.**

 **"** **Yeah, Quil let me know this afternoon." Bella stated quietly.**

 **"** **Abby, did you know honey?" He inquired.**

 **I saw everyone looking at me and with traitorous tears forming in my eyes, I shook my head no, before jumping from the sofa and running upstairs. No longer trying to hide the pain I was feeling with Paul's ignoring me. I crawled in my bed and curled into as tight a ball as I could, reaching under my pillow and pulling the picture I had of my parents close to my chest, tears falling unchecked down my cheeks.**

 **I felt the mattress sink slightly as someone sat behind me, then felt it shift as they stretched out and put their arms around me. They didn't say anything, just hugged me to them and let me cry. Eventually, my tears stopped, but the pain didn't. Relaxing my arms, I pulled the photo away and looked at it. My mom and dad, standing in our old front yard, arms around one another, smiling into each others eyes. I remembered taking the picture. It was a month before they died. God, how I missed them. I needed them here with me. To help me with all this witch stuff. Charlie was a Godsend, but, he wasn't them.**

 **"** **Your parents?" Leah asked, looking over my shoulder at the picture.**

 **I nodded in response, not trusting myself to speak at the moment.**

 **"** **You know, I lost my dad a few years ago. I keep his picture under my pillow too." She told me. I could hear the loss in her voice.**

 **I shifted a little so I could look at her. She reached up and began wiping the forgotten tears from my face gently. Taking my face in her hands, she looked deeply into my eyes, her brow furrowing at whatever she saw. Leaning closer, she kissed my on my forehead before continuing.**

 **"** **Abby, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost both of my parents at the same time. I only know the pain of losing one. You have a strength that I wish I possessed. You make it seem so easy to go on, when I know it's not. You don't always have to be strong. It's okay to grieve. It's okay to cry." She soothingly told me.**

 **"** **We will find out what happened and why. Together. Okay?" She vowed.**

 **I nodded at her, wrapped my arms around her tall form and hugged her tightly.**

 **"** **Thanks Leah."**

 **She let me hold on to her for a while longer, until Jake came to the doorway. Clearing his throat, he told her they had to be going. He looked at me sorrowfully before turning and walking away. She looked at me, smiling slightly, hugging me quickly before getting to her feet to follow Jake. I turned to face the wall, looking at the photo in my hand one more time before returning it to its place under my pillow.**

 **"** **Today's their anniversary." I whispered. I heard her quick intake of breath and faltering steps.**

 **"** **Together Abby. I promise." She reminded me as she made her way out of the room.**

 **I laid there another half hour before Charlie knocked on the wall next to the door.**

 **"** **Hey. Can I come in?"**

 **Turning to look at him, I smiled shakily.**

 **"** **You never have to ask that you know." I teased.**

 **He huffed a laugh and came in the room, looking around at the changes.**

 **"** **Bunk beds? You expecting more teenage girls to move in?"**

 **"** **You never know. Next week, an elf may decide to take up residence." I said, wondering if elves existed. Vampires and shapeshifters do, why not elves?**

 **"** **Well, I think an elf would be fine sitting on the shelf." He deadpanned, kneeling to look at me on the lower bunk.**

 **"** **Uhm. Leah told me on her way out. About today being your parents' anniversary. I'm sorry I didn't know. Do you want to do anything for them?" He clumsily asked.**

 **At that moment, my respect and love for him grew. To know that he would do something with or for me to honor them was more than I could have ever expected. I decided that he was pretty good at this parenting thing.**

 **"** **No. Not yet. Maybe when all this is over. Maybe then." I let him know.**

 **Nodding, he stood and reached a hand out. Reaching to him, he clasped mine tightly.**

 **"** **Just let me know when you're ready kid, and we'll make it happen. Okay?" At my nod, he continued. "Before he left, Quil told me that Old Quil wanted to meet with you this afternoon to go over the journals, and maybe work on some of the things he's found in them. You up to it?"**

 **"** **Yeah. I have to learn sometime, right?"**

 **We got in the cruiser and headed to the reservation. We were quiet on the ride, I guess he was giving me time to think about my parents and everything else I had going on. As we turned on Old Quil's street, we passed Paul, going in the opposite direction. I guessed he was headed to Sam's. My heart tightened, not only at seeing him and noticing that he didn't even glance our way, but at the passenger that was sitting right next to him.**

 **"** **Son of a bitch!" Charlie growled out.**

 **"** **Who was that?"**

 **He looked at me, pity showing in his eyes for a split second.**

 **"** **Rachel Black."**

 **"** **Jake's sister or something?"**

 **"** **Yeah. She came back a couple of days ago. She's been in Seattle, going to school. She's out for break."**

 **A couple of days. About the same time Paul stopped responding to my calls and texts. I guess the imprint worked differently for those not in a romantic relationship. Our imprint wasn't like the others. We were in the friend or protector aspect of it. I thought. From the looks of things, I thought wrong. I should ask Old Quil. He's the expert on the supernatural stuff. He probably knows.**

 **Charlie pulled in front of the old man's house. We got out of the car and waked up to the porch where Old Quil was waiting for us. He had the same look of pity on his face that I briefly noticed on Charlie's. It appeared that everyone knew about Paul. Everyone but me. Turning to me, Charlie told me to call him at Billy's when I was ready and he'd come back to get me, before going back to the car and taking off.**

 **Old Quil led me inside where he had the journals spread out on the table in the dining area. Taking a seat, I reached toward the first one, pulling it to me, opening the cover gently. I read a couple of pages. Details were given about how to accomplish telekinesis. The writer stressed the importance of clearing one's mind and concentrating on an object. Going back to the beginning, I read again, taking time to memorize the finer points.**

 **Old Quil never spoke. He sat next to me, watching my eyes. I could actually feel them when they changed now. I had noticed it a couple of days ago. When I was mad, they would brighten. When I was sad, they would dim. I read one more time, determining that I should balance myself, keep my eye color steady. Looking around the room, I spotted a paper clip. I decided to start small. We had no idea what might happen, so why chance trying to move a chair and having the roof collapse on us, right?**

 **Taking a deep breath, I focused on the paper clip. I tried clearing my mind, but images of my parents and of Paul and Rachel wouldn't leave me alone. Shaking my head slightly, hoping to dislodge the images, I tried again. The image of my parents faded, yet Paul was still front and center. I felt my eyes begin to brighten. Growling in frustration and anger, I reached up and pulled at my hair, until it stung.**

 **Old Quil reached over, loosening my hands. He remained quiet throughout. I noticed his breathing. He would take a deep breath in, hold it for a few seconds, then release it slowly. I matched my breathing to his. When we had been taking breaths in sync for five minutes, I attempted to move the paper clip again. Focusing on our steady breathing, I managed to move the clip from one end of the table to the other.**

 **Smiling with the accomplishment, I turned to my mentor and noticed he had tears in his eyes. Turning to him quickly, I threw my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly and squealing.**

 **"** **I did it! I did it!"**

 **Hugging me in return, he shakily said, "yes, you did little one. I'm so proud of you. So proud."**

 **Knowing that I had made him proud of me, brought tears of happiness to my eyes. Wiping them with the heels of my hands, I turned and asked him a question that had been bothering me since the first failure with telekinesis.**

 **"** **Why was it so hard for me to move a little paper clip, when I have no problem at all making things appear? I mean, I can just wave my hand, and make food appear or change the look of a room. That is super easy compared to this."**

 **He nodded and thought a moment before facing me and seriously looking into my eyes.**

 **"** **What you are talking about is a different type of magic. Moving an object from one point to another, requires more from you because you are actually doing something for yourself. When you supplied food or changed a room, did you do it for your benefit or someone else's?"**

 **I thought a moment and realized what he was saying. When I made the changes to the room, I did it, first for Bella, and then for Leah, to make them more comfortable. For Paul, I did it because I felt he would like it. As for the food, each time I did that, it was to feed the pack.**

 **"** **For someone else. Changing the rooms and the food were for Bella and the pack. To me, it felt like they were needing something, and I was able to provide it. It wasn't like they were asking for something because they** ** **wanted**** **it, it was more of an immediate need. Am I making sense?" I asked him, scratching my head in consternation because I couldn't really explain the immense need that I felt from them.**

 **"** **I see. When you provided these things for them, how did you do it?"**

 **"** **I pictured in my mind what I thought they needed, with that image in my mind, I closed my eyes and waved my hand. When I opened my eyes, it was there."**

 **Old Quil pulled another journal to him and flipped through some pages, stopping to read entries, before moving on.**

 **"** **Did you say anything when you were picturing these things?" He questioned.**

 **"** **No. I just pictured it."**

 **"** **Do you think you would have more difficulty if I were to ask for something?" He asked while continuing to turn pages.**

 **"** **No." I answered immediately. I didn't even have to think about it. In my mind, if he needed it, I would do whatever I could to provide it for him.**

 **"** **Why is that do you think?" He looked up at me.**

 **"** **Because I feel like I need to provide it for you. I don't know why though." I countered. I should have been confused by my answer, but for some reason, I knew it was right.**

 **"** **If I were to ask for a meal, you would make it appear?"**

 **"** **Absolutely." I nodded hard.**

 **"** **If I were to ask for a new vehicle, you would make it appear?"**

 **"** **No, sir." I was shocked with my answer. There was no thought process involved.**

 **He didn't look the least bit put out with my answer. He was actually smiling and nodding.**

 **"** **And why is that? If I asked for it, and you obviously have the means to make it happen, why would you not?"**

 **"** **It's not a need. It's a want." I answered. Again, no thought process involved.**

 **"** **Very good Abigail. You are able to differentiate need and want. And it appears that it is an embedded trait in your gift. I would like to witness you perform an incantation. I have heard of witches that can accomplish them without actually incanting, however, it is purported to be extremely rare." He informed me as he closed and pushed the journal to the center of the table, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.**

 **"** **Uhm, okay. What would you like me to do?" I asked, standing and pushing my chair under the table.**

 **"** **How about a new recliner?"**

 **Cocking my eye at him, I chided, "that's not a need Old Quil. Try again."**

 **He laughed heartily before requesting a small snack. Thinking of what he needed, I pictured it and closed my eyes. Waving my hand, I heard his snicker as the snack appeared before him.**

 **"** **You are quite the imp little one. Prunes?"**

 **I shrugged in indifference, "I gave you cheese too old man."**

 **"** **Yes, you most certainly did. However, the combination of these two items will wreak havoc with my digestive system." He let me know.**

 **"** **Oh, that's gross and too much information!" I yelled out. Thoroughly disgusted with the path the old man's mind had taken me. I sat gloomily in my chair, propping my chin in my hands, watching him pick through the prunes. Popping one in his his mouth, he leered and winked at me. Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph. I am so glad I don't have to share a house with this man. Just thinking about his bathroom habits had me gagging.**

 **"** **What's up little one?" He teased me. Enjoying himself way too much for my comfort.**

 **"** **I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." I groaned as I dropped my head from my hands to the table.**

 **He pushed the plate away and turned to me with a grave look. Lifting my head from the table, I forced myself back to learning mode. I appreciated the small moments of silliness that Old Quil inserted in our training sessions. Yet, I knew the importance of the knowledge that he was bestowing on me. He wanted me to understand the wisdom of the words written in the journals, and needed me to fully appreciate my destiny.**

 **"** **The imprint." He began. At once I was on edge. I managed to push thoughts of Paul from my mind while working with Old Quil, yet he was bringing them to the surface. My heart felt as though someone were squeezing it. Raising my hand and placing it over the traitorous organ, I gasped in pain.**

 **"** **What about it?" I whimpered.**

 **Standing, he made his way into another room, returned shortly with a parchment in his hands. Placing it on the table, he pushed it gently to me. It was written in Quileute. While I knew a some words of the Native American language, I was no expert. Scanning the page, I could make out the words, wolf, soul mate, marking, and severing. It was that last word that told me what the paper in front of me contained.**

 **Gently picking up the ancient relic, I scanned over it again. Did I want to break the imprint? I wasn't sure. I wanted to stop the aching pull I felt in my chest almost constantly. Is this what Paul wanted? Did he not want to be tied to me, even as a friend? I remembered him as he passed Charlie and me on the way here. He didn't even look over at us. There is no way he didn't recognize the patrol car. Then, I thought about who was sitting next to him. Is she who he wanted?**

 **I looked to my mentor for guidance. I couldn't make this life altering decision alone. There were too many variables to consider. If the imprint were broken, would that alter how I felt about the shifters? Would I still feel the need to be around them? Provide for them? I just didn't know.**

 **"** **Help me make the right choice shaman." I pleaded, not to Old Quil, but to his spiritual self. Kneeling in front of me, he took my hands into his old, worn ones.**

 **"** **I cannot make the choice for you Abigail. You have to search deep in your soul to find your answer." He soothed. "What is your heart of hearts telling you?"**

 **"** **I want him to be happy with himself, for himself. I only want what is best for his well-being." I cried.**

 **"** **With or without you by his side?"**

 **"** **Either." I was crying in earnest by this time. I felt that breaking the imprint at this point is what would be best for Paul. I would learn to live with the emptiness. I had been living with the feeling since my parents death. In my mind, this would just be one more person leaving me, only this one would be by my hand.**

 **"** **You must be absolutely sure Abigail. Once this is done, it cannot be reversed. You understand this?"**

 **"** **I do. I just need to know that he will be able to move on. He'll be able to marry and have children if he wants, right?" My watery eyes looking into his dark brown ones.**

 **"** **He will. He will never find the deep, true love that he would have had with you, but he will be able to find love, if he so desires." He assured me.**

 **Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head, picking up the parchment and handing it to him. I prayed to God and the Spirits that I was making the right choice. Standing on old legs, he made his way to an alcove in the living room. He chose a few objects and set them on the table. Taking the seat across from me, he began reading everything to begin the private ceremony.**

 **We both jumped when the front door was thrown open, spilling Quil, Bella, Leah, and Jake into the room. Breathing as if he had just run a marathon, Quil ran in the kitchen where Old Quil and I were sitting.**

 **"** **Granddad!" He yelled as he rounded the corner. He stopped quickly when he saw the items on the table. Looking at the two of us, he cautiously approached and looked at the parchment. The others followed. Bella had no idea why everyone went silent. Jake and Leah walked over and peered over Quil's shoulders. The three of them looked at me with compassion. Leah actually had a tear in her eye.**

 **"** **What's going on? What is that Quil" Bella asked quietly.**

 **Turning to her and not able to deny her, he answered.**

 **"** **Abby's going to let Granddad break the imprint with Paul." He replied, pulling her closer to him.**

 **"** **What? No! Why?" Bella looked at me for an explanation.**

 **"** **It's okay. You guys don't have to cover for him. I saw him with Rachel this afternoon." I let them know. They shared confused looks before looking back to me.**

 **"** **You think we're covering for him?" Jake asked, hurt by my statement.**

 **"** **I don't know what to think honestly. I know something is going on though." I spat out, angry that they would deny knowing anything.**

 **"** **Why do you think something is going on? Has Paul said anything to make you think he wants to break the imprint?" Quil inquired.**

 **"** **Paul, hasn't said anything in almost a week. Literally." I let them know. "No phone calls, no texts, no visits. I've called and texted him several times a day. He never answers. Then this afternoon, Charlie and I saw him and Rachel. I'm guessing they were on their way to Sam's for the pack and imprint meeting that I was not invited to." I saw the four of them flinch when I reminded them that I was intentionally left out of the meeting.**

 **Old Quil looked closely at me and closing his eyes, he shook his head sadly before addressing the group.**

 **"** **Taha Aki, what is going on? Do you young people not understand the seriousness of an imprint? It's not just for fun! You are the matching soul pieces of one another! Without contact, you will begin to deteriorate, not only in mind, but in health! The only way to stop the failing is to maintain some type of contact, whether it be physical or verbal."**

 **Turning to me, he admonished me for my lack of communication with him about the distance Paul had been maintaining. When he finished dressing the five of us down, I understood more why I was feeling the way I was. Breaking the imprint would effectively stop the pain and weakness I had been hiding from everyone. I honestly believed it was from stress of learning about my heritage and the pain of losing my parents. Although these were contributing factors, the distance of the imprint was the main cause.**

 **"** **You can't break the imprint yet! There is something going on with Sam and Paul. That's why we ran over here like we did, and from the looks of it, it's a damn good thing we did!" Leah bitched at me, pacing the floor while running her hands through her short blue black hair.**

 **"** **Explain what you mean Leah." Old Quil demanded of her, bringing a low growl from Jake at the way medicine man addressed his imprint.**

 **The shifter checked his irritation at the elder, remembering too late where he was and whose presence he was in. Biting back another growl, Jake managed to get control of himself before addressing Old Quil.**

 **"** **Before we tell you what happened, you should probably call the other elders, and Charlie." He advised. As an afterthought, he added, "and, do you know anyone that can cast spells? Or break them? Other than yourself?"**

 **:::ToTW:::**


	29. Chapter 29

**:::Jean Lafitte, Louisiana:::**

 **Emmett made his way to the cleric house, following the directions Jasper gave them when they crossed into Louisiana. Neither Emmett nor Rosalie were given much by way of information from Alice, other than they had to make the trip with her to meet with Jane and Alec. They left in such a hurry, none of them had time to pack a change of clothes. Alice was adamant that they be away from the house before Edward returned.**

 **Jasper was on the porch, awaiting their arrival. Moving quickly to the truck, he reached in and pulled Alice from the vehicle, into his arms. Holding her tightly to him, he ran his nose up the column of her neck. Setting her on the ground in front of him, he scanned her from head to toe, ensuring she was not injured in any way. Once he was assured she was in one piece, he took her hand, motioning Emmett and Rosalie to follow them, and walked to the porch where Peter and Charlotte had come out to greet them.**

 **"** **Man, am I glad to see you." Peter told a towering Emmett, reaching out to shake his hand. Just having the big man there made him feel somewhat better. Knowing that Emmett had maintained his newborn strength after his first year of vampirism gave the group a bit of an edge on the witch twins and the spirit. If it came to that.**

 **"** **Yeah, what's up with that? Why'd we have to haul ass all the way down here?" Emmett asked.**

 **"** **No shit. What in the blue hell is going on? And why is this place so damn creepy?" Rose added.**

 **Jasper, Peter and Charlotte all snickered at the platinum blonde, statuesque beauty standing before them. Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued to look around warily. She felt something was odd about this place and she didn't like it at all. She was just shy of grabbing Emmett and getting the hell out of there.**

 **Alice was standing quietly, attempting to get a vision of what was to come. She was annoyed to find that anything pertaining to meeting with Jane and Alec was just static. She didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. She relied on her gift of future sight to keep the family safe. Especially her Jasper. Feeling her mates arms wrap around her from behind, she calmed a bit. She continued to search the future while the others engaged in conversation.**

 **"** **We're not sure ourselves. Jane said she'd let us know when ya'll got here." Charlotte answered Rose's first question. The second was a little more difficult to explain, so she stalled by inquiring about their trip, which effectively turned attention from the creep factor of their surroundings to the more mundane aspects of traveling thousands of miles with no need for stops other than gassing up the truck.**

 **So engrossed in Emmett's comedic details of their trip, none of the six vampires sensed the additional guest who appeared behind them. Until he laughed. As one, the six immortals jumped in surprise. Before anyone could stop him, Emmett had the stranger against the outside wall of the house by his neck. It took Jasper and Peter to calm him enough to release the man. When he let go, he watched with satisfaction as the stranger dropped to his knees, wheezing for air.**

 **"** **Vaettir! What did I tell you?" Jane demanded of the spirit as she suddenly appeared with her brother to stand next to the angered immortals.**

 **"** **It is no fault of mine." He whined, rubbing his throat dramatically while eyeing a growling and pacing Emmett.**

 **"** **This is the last time I am going to stop them from ending you. These six vampires are not ones to be trifled with. They would just as soon end you as look at you." Jane informed the vaettir as she turned her back to him and walking past the others, stated, "Follow me."**

 **They entered the sitting room and waited for Jane to be seated before sitting themselves. The girls sat on the sofa, their mates standing behind them, as Alec took the matching chair next to his sister, leaving Father Matthew to lurk in the doorway, casting guarded looks to the occupants inside the room.**

 **"** **We don't have much time, as Alec and I are due back in Voltura tomorrow evening." Jane informed the gathering.**

 **"** **I don't understand. Why have we been called to appear in your presence? Have we done something to offend the Volturi?" Rosalie asked Jane nervously.**

 **"** **No, I'm sorry to give you that impression. Alec and I are not on Volturi business. We are here as delegates of Abigail Faulkner." That statement brought immediate unease to the coven members that had just arrived. They shifted restlessly, waiting for the young looking older vampire to continue.**

 **"** **As our time is limited, I have no choice but to explain everything rather quickly. What you hear may anger you, however, everything that happened was foretold by Abigail Faulkner on her deathbed in the year seventeen hundred thirty. Surrounding her deathbed were immortals from varying realms, including Alec and myself. As you know, when Aro saved us, we were about to be burned as witches. However, this happened in the fifteenth century as opposed to the ninth century. We retained our gifts of witchcraft after our change, in effect making us a part of something much larger and more powerful than the Volturi ever imagined. The power of this group came to the attention of Aro, Caius and Marcus in the seventeenth century with the much talked about and reported on Salem Witch Trials. To assuage their concerns, Alec, Alex, Felix, and myself were sent as a scouting party to Massachusetts. They could not believe mortals were being burned alive. They imagined humans had discovered our secret and had found a way to destroy us."**

 **Jane paused, looking at the others, satisfied she had their full attention, she continued.**

 **"** **The four of us knew the truth, as we had been approached by others of the immortal world, and vowed our allegiance to them. Unbeknownst to the Kings, we surreptitiously ensured the safety of other immortal creatures. Unfortunately, we were not able to prevent the near annihilation of the children of the moon. However, we have been forgiven that breach by the leaders of the Weres, as we were able to hide a very large number of the creatures from Caius' reach. Today, they are a thriving entity amongst the immortals." She let them know.**

 **"** **On her deathbed, Abigail informed the gathered group around her there would be another uprising. The coming upheaval, if it came to fruition, would be more deadly than any before, and would be led by one person. The same person that began the mass hysteria in previous centuries, Heinrich Kramer. You see, Heinrich Kramer may have been an Inquisitor for the Catholic Church, yet, he was also an immortal. His goal in his immortality is to take over the supernatural world. Unfortunately for him, that title is held by the oldest living descendant of Abigail Faulkner. By rights that were agreed to by those on the Council of Immortals."**

 **"** **Holy shit! There is actually a council for all the immortals in the world?" Emmett gushed out. "It would totally rock to have a seat in that group." He added before anyone could stop him.**

 **"** **Yes, it does." Alec let him know, smiling at his sister, who rolled her eyes at his impertinence.**

 **"** **For almost five centuries, we, the Council, have guarded the descendants of Abigail Faulkner, and making sure Heinrich caused no problems. In the last century, we began to notice the young women of the line were beginning to die off within months of their seventeenth birthdays. That information was quite disturbing, as the powers of Abigail were to manifest in the rightful heir to the throne, so to speak, by their seventeenth year of life. To have so many pass around this time, led us to believe someone found out about the pact and were doing whatever necessary to prevent the heir from transforming."**

 **Jasper, Peter and Charlotte drew in quick breaths, remembering the markers they found in the cemetery. The vaettir, who had remained quiet to this point, looked to the three and nodded, deciding to add his knowledge to what Jane had told them.**

 **"** **Yes, those markers represent the young Faulkner women that passed close to their seventeenth year of life. There are more than the four markers you located. The descendants were not just in Louisiana. They are, or were, scattered throughout the United States." Pushing away from the door, Father Matthew made his way further in the room, giving the floor back to Jane.**

 **"** **As you can imagine, this created quite a stir amongst the Council. A guard of trusted immortals was formed to protect the remaining descendants. The six of you were chosen for various reasons, by various supernatural entities. You six were vigilant in your duty and on behalf of the Council, I thank you sincerely. The line you were assigned to protect was the last of the Faulkner descendants." Rising, she approached the six vampires, bowing to them slightly before shaking each of their hands, leaving them stunned.**

 **"** **So there is only one living descendant, like we thought?" Jasper asked, not sure where the conversation was going.**

 **"** **Yes. Regrettably, Heinrich knows of her existence and is at this time gathering his followers in order to gain control. The six of you are the only barrier between him and his attempt to take over. With her gift of foresight, Abigail saw this and made preparations, with the help of a few, to safeguard her heir's life and future descendants of that heir. Those preparations included stipulations on how the heir's powers would be released and the development of what the Council refers to as The Elite Council, which is made up of hybrid immortals and immortals." Jane revealed, watching their faces closely for that moment when realization set in. She smirked when she noticed Peter was the first to understand what she told them.**

 **"** **Aw shit. Are ya tellin' us, we," he motioned to the six immortals in front of her, "are this Elite Council?" He inquired.**

 **"** **No Captain. I am saying you six are THE Elite Council. Hand picked by The Council of Immortals, to protect the lone surviving heir to the supernatural world and any descendants she may produce. You represent six of the immortal entities that make up The Council of Immortals. Hand picked by each of your respective realms."**

 **"** **Hand picked? Realms? I don't understand what you're saying. I was changed by Carlisle after being sexually assaulted, beaten and left for dead in an alley by my fiance and his friends in 1933." Rosalie told the vampire standing in front of her.**

 **"** **That is what you were compelled to believe. You were never assaulted. You never had a fiance. In order for this to all come together, you had to believe what you were told as you were changing. You are actually from the Xana Spirit world. Your people are spirits of extraordinary** **beauty and live in fountains, rivers, waterfalls and forests with pure** **water. The Xana realm is made up mostly of females who are slender with long blonde or light brown** **hair. You, Rosalie, were hand selected by the leader of your realm for The Elite Council. Upon selection, you were sent to me to be changed. Where as I am a witch-vampire hybrid, you are a Xana-vampire hybrid."**

 **"** **Why would Carlisle let me believe he changed me?" Rosalie questioned.**

 **"** **Once the change had begun, Carlisle was called to witness and evaluate the transformation. He was led to believe a nomad had tried to drain you, yet was scared off by something or someone before he could finish the job. Stepping up, Carlisle offered to bring you into his coven as one of his own creations. That is exactly what the Council was hoping would happen."**

 **Rose was reeling from the news. For decades, she resented Carlisle for not letting her die in that alley. To find out she was in fact changed by Jane of the Volturi to serve on some elite council to protect the leader of the supernatural world left her speechless and, if she were truthful with herself, proud. If everything she had been told is truth, she felt she finally had a purpose in this existence.**

 **Turning to Charlotte, Jane gave a sad smile. This was the one spirit she had wanted to change herself, yet, she couldn't. This spirit needed the venom of the God of War running through her, as she, along with her mate would be the closest to the heir. Charlotte's lot in this existence was a necessary evil. She had to learn to be hard, strong and know how to fight to the death to protect the heir.**

 **"** **Charlotte, how I wish I were the one to change you. You needed the venom of the Major coursing through you in order to take your position with The Elite. You are a hybrid consisting of vampire and Nymph Spirit. Nymphs are divine spirits that can animate nature, and are beautiful, young** **nubile maidens who love to dance and sing. Your realm consists of dwellings in mountains, groves, springs and rivers. As the others, you were hand picked by the leader of your realm for the Elite Council."**

 **Moving to Alice, Jane smiled beatifically, taking the hand of the only other vampire she created, and began telling her story.**

 **"** **Alice, you were never in an asylum. Your memory was erased by the leader of your realm in order to protect you. Compulsion was also used on you to create the phantom memory. You see, not only were you hand picked by the leader of your realm, you are actually the daughter of the leader, in essence, making you the Princess of the Pixie spirit world. It's no wonder that is your nickname. I guess some things just can't be erased, no matter how hard one tries. As with Rosalie, I am the one that changed you." Jane told her.**

 **Like Rose, Alice was stunned. On one hand, she was relieved that she had not been institutionalized, on the other, she wondered why she couldn't have been compelled with a happier 'human' life.**

 **Jane moved to stand in front of Emmett, shocking the rest of the vampires.**

 **"** **Emmett, you are descended from the Weres. Your strength and loyalty were quite the pull for the leader of your kind. He demanded a representative on The Elite Council. It was pure luck that you were mated to Rosalie. You were actually changed by Carlisle."**

 **Looking to Jasper and Peter, she let them know their histories were just as they knew them to be. They were chosen by Felix and Alex to represent the vampire realm of the supernatural world.**

 **She explained that Father Matthew was a Vaettir spirit and would assist them as needed. He was not on The Elite Council, yet was regarded as a consultant. After explaining the vaettir's gifts and his penchant for tricking people, she couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the looks of disgust he received from Emmett, Rosalie and Alice.**

 **Jane sat and waited for the group to digest the information she had bestowed on them, knowing there was much more to tell before she and Alec took their leave. Five minutes later, she resumed her oration.**

 **"** **As I said, Heinrich is aware of the heir. It is up to your group to stop him. He must not be allowed to assume the throne."**

 **"** **Any idea who this Heinrick guy is?" Jasper asked, knowing they would not be able to find him with just this name. Obviously, after hundreds of decades, he would have changed his name, several times over.**

 **"** **Yes, we are aware of who he is. Before I tell you, I need to continue with what we know." Jane scolded lightly, continuing when she received a bowed head from the Major.**

 **"** **It has come to the attention of The Council of Immortals that the lone heir to the throne was left an orphan very recently. We know who the guilty parties were in the death of the parents and they have been dealt with. Unfortunately, we are unable to tie Heinrick to this offense, therefore, neither he nor his followers will be called upon at this time for their accounting. We have learned from others that the heir was removed from their home and taken to live with a distant paternal family member."**

 **"** **Where is the heir now? Who is guarding them?" Alice finally spoke, a sense of fear taking over her being. If they were charged with protecting the heir to the supernatural world and the members of the so called Elite Council were all present in this room, who was guarding their charge?**

 **"** **Alex and Felix are close if anything should happen. You have no need to fear for the safety of the heir at this time." Alec answered for his sister.**

 **"** **Thank you Alec." Jane praised him before continuing. "It has also been brought to my attention that the heir is also intricately woven in Native American lore. Not only is the heir descended from the Faulkner line, they also are descended from the most powerful shaman in the Native American world. With both blood lines running through them, they will be the most powerful person ever to walk the plains of the earth. In addition to these blood lines, I have researched and found two other Native American descendants from the shaman with powerful gifts as well. It is believed these three descendants are residing in the same location, only two of the three knowing of one another. The third is a mystery."**

 **Jane was pleased to see that the six vampires in front of her had finally put the pieces together in their minds. It would make the next part of the story much easier to tell.**

 **"** **Oh my God." Alice whispered, reaching back and grasping Jasper's hand. "Abby and Bella?" Jane nodded at her question.**

 **"** **Yes, Abigail Swan is the lone descendant of the Faulkner blood line along with being the original, or most powerful, of the shaman. Her cousin, Isabella is also quite talented in the aspects of the Native American people. Together, they are quite the powerful ones. Yet, there is a third descendant. This one is just as strong, power wise, as Isabella. Eventually, it is believed the three of them will come together. When this happens, they will create what is known as a triumvirate. Once that occurs, the helm of the supernatural world will be handed over to the rightful heir. In order for this to happen, Heinrich must be stopped, along with his minions."**

 **Jane was coming to the end of her tale and knew this next part was going to send the immortals into a frenzy.**

 **"** **Heinrich has a wife, son and a daughter. The daughter is unknown, as she was created while the son was away. Heinrich found, imprisoned and impregnated a descendant of Abigail Faulkner. The descendant died when the fetus clawed her way from the womb. Heinrich and his wife took the hybrid and cared for her until she reached the age of maturity, which is ten years for a vampire hybrid. The hybrid that Heinrich created was a witch-vampire. She inherited some traits from the Faulkner line. Her primary gift is one of compulsion, she can also manipulate memories and mask her being. We believe she altered her creator's and his wife's memory when she left the fold."**

 **Peter looked at Jasper with realization in his eyes. His 'knower' was all a twitter, and he really didn't like what it was telling him. If the name he was thinking of came out of Jane's mouth, he knew his four friends were going to flip their shit.**

 **"** **Who is the hybrid?" Rosalie asked the Volturi twins. If they were going to guard the heir, they needed to know who they were guarding her from.**

 **Jane stopped her pacing and answered Rosalie's question. "No one knows. She is an unknown hybrid. Alex and Felix have tried on numerous occasions to locate her, to no avail. The last contact anyone had with her was seventy years ago."**

 **Stepping forward, Jasper added insight to the possible whereabouts of the mysterious hybrid.**

 **"** **I think she may be in Forks or La Push. The wolves called on us before we left because they picked up a strange scent close to their border. Eleazar was with the family and he identified the scent as being a hybrid."**

 **Alec and Jane shared a look of incredulity.**

 **"** **That would make sense. She knows about the heir and that the young girl was taken to Washington to live with a distant relative. If she is there, she has already planned how she is going to prevent the heir from taking the leadership of the supernatural."**

 **Rubbing his chin in thought, Alec added to what his sister stated.**

 **"** **I am inclined to believe that she may be in contact with her creator or his wife. She is going to need their assistance in securing the heir."**

 **"** **Okay, so we don't know who the hybrid is. At least give us the name her creator is going by. We can't protect Abby and Bella if we don't know who we are protecting them from." Alice demanded of the twins.**

 **Taking her seat and readying herself for their anger and disbelief, Jane sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she looked to The Elite Council, making eye contact with each of them, taking a deep breath she didn't need, she spoke the name Heinrich Kramer had been going by for the past century.**

 **"** **Heinrich Kramer is known to his friends and family as Carlisle Cullen."**


	30. Chapter 30

:::Audrey Weber:::

The supposed secret, Council of Immortals, made my decision to move to this podunk town a necessity. With my masking abilities, it was no problem for me to be near when they called their clandestine meetings to order. Gathering information about the future of the supernatural world, I was able to change the destiny of one line of the revered Quileute shaman. It was childs play actually. The poor family had no idea what hit them, literally. The crash didn't take their lives instantly as I had hoped. I had to get my hands a little dirty on that one. Convincing my husband, the respected Reverend of the tiny little Lutheran church in Forks, that the Lord would want us to adopt the surviving little girl and raise her as ours, was quite easy.

The first hiccup in my plan occurred when Chief Swan's wife left him with his infant daughter. I kept tabs on Renee Swan throughout the years. She was a flighty bitch. Never settling in one area for long, dragging her daughter with her, from town to town, finally settling in Phoenix. I needed to ensure she kept her ass there until her daughter, Isabella, was a little older. I arranged a teaching job for her at the elementary school close to her rented home. When I found the home was going on the market, I made it possible for her to purchase it.

Victor Smithton was referred to me by the lawyer that handled all of my immortal needs. Once contact was made, I quickly set him up near Renee and Isabella, to make sure they had what they needed, in order for them to stay put. I didn't need Renee to get another flight of fancy and disappear, as my time was coming, and I needed all of my pawns lined up nicely. As Isabella's seventeenth birthday came and went, with no apparent surges in her power, I knew it was time for her to return to her father. She apparently was not the heir, yet, she was an integral asset to the one that would be. With the realization that the girl in North Carolina had to be the heir, I sent Victor to her, impersonating a representative of Children's Services. This would give him unlimited access to the home. With luck, he would locate the journals and end this waiting game I had been playing for decades. When Charlie Swan appeared on scene and swept the girl away, I sent Victor to Phoenix. It was time to bring Isabella to Forks.

As Isabella was not the heir, neither was my adopted daughter, Angela. This saddened me. Over the years, I had developed an attachment to the girl. Did I love her? Maybe. Inasmuch as an immortal can love someone. She was a means to an end. I needed her in order to take my rightful place in our world. In her younger years, I could feel that she would be a strong medicine woman. She had a knack for knowing herbs and how to mix them to create medicines and the like. Working with her talent, and the help of the journals I had procured, I taught her as much as I could. Working together all these years, we had perfected her incantations and herbal remedies.

Using these remedies, I approached the owner of the cutsey little aromatherapy shop in La Push. How convenient that Roslyn Gray was a member of the Quileute Tribal Council. With a little compulsion, she was more than delighted to take the herbs that I offered and forward them to the mate of the spirit warriors Alpha. As time progressed, Elder Gray would meet me in town and receive another packet. Each packet of herb was more potent than the previous. With the pick up today, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Memory Forget Spells were a wonderful thing.

Frowning slightly, my thoughts turned to Abigail Swan. She was an enigma. I couldn't get a valid reading on her. The few times I had seen her in passing, I knew her powers were close to revealing themselves. She spent a good amount of time with the medicine man on the Quileute Reservation, no doubt, honing her gifts that were bestowed to her from her native heritage. While those would be great, it was the gifts from the Faulkner line that I was most interested in. Those gifts, along with the remaining journals, and the three girls, would ensure my rise to greatness.

Placing the aging journals in their niche, I walked to the sitting room and waited for my three lackeys to arrive, lamenting the fact that I had surrounded myself with idiots. Incompetent idiots. So far, the only one of them that had not completely disappointed me was Roslyn. Then again, all she had to do was hand over an envelope of herbs. No thought process involved, as I had painstakingly written instructions for the Alpha's mate on the administration of the packet contents. Idiot proof. Victor had failed to recover the journals on two separate occasions. Unbelievable. Edward was in fact, the sniveling prick, Esme made him out to be. What was my creator thinking when he changed him. The only thing he had going for him was his hair. Maybe.

At the knock on the door, I had come to the realization that it was time to clean house. One, if not all, had to go.

:::La Push:::

Old Quil paced the length of his small kitchen, listening intently to the information the future alpha was relaying. He wondered how it was possible for the current alpha of the spirit warriors to be poisoned in such a manner. According to what Jacob was saying, the power over Sam was gaining intensity. It would appear that Paul is suffering the same fate, only on a lesser scale. The intense anger when Abigail's name was mentioned was more where Sam was concerned. Paul acted as though he had never heard of her.

Leah and Bella sat on either side of Abigail as Jake told Old Quil what they witnessed. Each of the girls comforted Abby as best as they could, knowing the pain she must be feeling, at hearing her imprint had no idea who she was. The thought of either of their mates not knowing them, caused their chests to clinch with pain. Feeling their discomfort, both Quil and Jake looked over to them before making their way to stand behind them, placing a comforting hand on their shoulders.

"Tell me again what was said." Old Quil requested of Jake.

"When we were all in the room, Bella asked why Abby was left out of the meeting. Sam started growling, telling us that we were not to mention her name. Paul just looked around confused. He asked who she was, and wanted to know why she would have been there in the first place." Jake repeated to the old man.

"I see. Was it an Alpha order to not say her name?" He wanted to know.

"Not quite, but it was close." Quil told his grandfather, as he moved to the door to let the other Elders and Charlie in.

Looking at the newcomers, Old Quil noticed one missing. When he asked where Elder Gray was, he was told she could not be reached. This perplexed the old man. He could not recall any of the members of the tribal council being unreachable. The fact that the council member was absent, along with the goings on in the pack, Old Quil began to get an idea of what may be happening. He asked Jacob to explain the meeting to the other Elders as he began planning his next move.

The council listened to Jake and questioned the other three that attended the meeting to see if they could add anything. Then, they began making their own conclusions, most of which were in line with what Old Quil was thinking. Someone had gotten close enough to their protectors to poison at least two of their spirit warriors' minds. Each of them grappling in their minds how to reverse the poison.

Charlie was incredulous and wanted to go shoot the alpha. And Paul. He figured a bullet would help them pull their heads out of their asses. Seeing Abigail so despondent only fueled his anger. Making sure he had his sidearm, he turned to the door, only to be stopped by Old Quil.

"Charlie, wait." Old Quil told him. "You can't go over there, guns a blazing. There is every possibility one, if not both of them could phase and hurt you."

"What in the hell am I supposed to do then?" Charlie spat out.

Looking around the room, Old Quil nodded to Billy and John Littletree before turning his gaze to Sue, who had taken Leah's place, comforting Abby.

"The four of us will go. We tell Sam that we were checking on things around the reservation and decided to stop in and see how things are going as far as vampires and such. He will not question our appearance, as we have done it before." Old Quil let Charlie know, as he and the others joined him at the door.

"I'll stay with Abby and the others." Sue reassured them as they made their way to John's suburban. After the men left, Sue excused the two male wolves, telling them to go outside so she and the girls could have a little talk. Not wanting to be away from their imprints, they opted to stay in the livingroom, where they could keep their eyes on the girls. Huffing in agitation, Sue hugged Abigail to her, whispering soothing words. Her eyes landed on the parchment that had been forgotten in the chaos.

"What's this?" She asked, lifting the paper and reading it.

"Old Quil was going to break Paul's imprint on Abby." Leah informed her mother, rolling her eyes in the process.

Sue giggled in merriment. Soon her giggles turned into outright laughter, bringing Jake and Quil back to the kitchen. Noticing the looks she was receiving from the young ones, she tried to control her mirth, to no avail. Between her fits of laughter, she managed to ask Abby what she and Old Quil were doing when he brought out the parchment.

"I was working on telekinesis. I had some questions about some things and he helped me work through them, then he asked me about the imprint and when I told him what was going on, he wanted to know if I wanted it broken." Abby told her.

"Ooh child. This would not break your imprint. Did that crazy old man tell you it would?" Sue chuckled.

Thinking about the conversation they had, Abby shook her head slowly.

"No. I don't think so. He didn't come right out and say it would. He hinted at it though. We were discussing if it was what I really wanted to do, and he let me know that it couldn't be undone once I went through with it."

"I see. What exactly were the two of you talking about before this," Sue waved the paper in her hand, "came up?"

"We were talking about how I instinctively know right from wrong and needs versus wants." Abby told her.

Putting the paper on the table and placing her hands on top of it, Sue looked to the young ones in the room before instilling more knowledge in them.

"An imprint cannot be broken. Ever. What Old Quil was doing, was teaching another lesson. He was trying to determine how strong your level of awareness actually is. Had you gone through with the incantation on this paper, he would have known you were not fully aware. You would still be Paul's imprint, but you would not have had a wart on your body."

"Excuse me!" Abby bristled.

"This is an incantation to remove visible warts from ones body." Sue laughingly explained.

Loading Billy's wheelchair in the back of the suv, they piled in the vehicle. Old Quil instructed John to drive slowly through the reservation. This would give validation that they were actually checking on things. It would also give the elders a chance to talk Charlie down from his bloody intentions. Suggesting he leave his firearm in the safety of the vehicle was met with a resounding no from the Chief of Police.

Making their way slowly to Sam's, they eventually arrived to see Emily, Paul and Sam sitting on the front porch. Exiting the vehicle, Charlie made his way to the back to retrieve Billy's wheelchair, only to be met by Paul, who took over the task. Charlie's hand twitched beside his gun as his little cousin's supposed soul mate greeted him as if nothing were amiss.

Sam met them at the porch, helping lift Billy and his wheelchair up the steps. Smiling warmly, Emily asked if they'd like anything to drink. They each answered no thank you rather quickly, somewhat startling her. Excusing herself, she made her way in the little house, shutting the door behind her, to give them privacy.

"What brings the four of you here?" Sam asked politely, no signs of anger or guilt. Merely curiosity.

"We were just out checking on things and decided to drop by and see how things are going here." Billy informed him, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Hm. Everything's fine here." Sam answered, noticing the nervousness of his guests.

"Good. Good." Billy nodded. "No problems with leeches then?"

"Nope. Haven't smelt any bloodsuckers around here in a while, other than the animal munchers." Paul answered for Sam.

"I understand you had a pack and imprint meeting this afternoon." John spoke up, which surprised the two wolves, as he was the quietest of the elders.

Looking closely at the elders, Sam sensed they had another reason for this meeting. Standing to his full height, he puffed his chest out and crossed his arms across it. He noticed Paul imitating his stance. Pleased that his third stood with him. No matter they were creating a front to the elders of their tribe.

"I did." Sam admitted. "It's not unheard of for me to call meetings without giving notice to the tribal council. It is my understanding, as alpha, that is my right."

"Stand down Sam. We mean no harm." Old Quil chided the alpha. "We are just curious as to why you would not allow an imprint to attend."

Paul looked at Old Quil, confusion evident on his face.

"All the imprints were here." Paul told the elder shaman.

"Not all of them." Charlie sneered as he watched Paul count off on his fingers the imprints that were there.

"Emily, Kim, Leah, and Bella."

"What about Abigail?" John asked, using the name Sam had told the shifters to not use.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"You will **not** mention her name!" Sam shouted at the same time, moving threatenly towards the elders and Charlie. His form visibly vibrating in anger.

The elders took a step back, pulling Billy with them. Charlie on the other hand took a step forward, pulling his gun and leveling it at Sam.

"Sam, I'd like nothing more than to shoot you right now. You take another step forward and I will not hesitate to pull the trigger." Charlie smoothly told the shifter, who showed no intentions of calming. When Sam took two more steps in Charlie's direction, the chief grasped the gun firmly and fired two rounds into the shifter, hitting him in the right shoulder with both shots. He didn't want to kill the man, just injure him. Severely.

The shots brought Emily running from the house, where she was standing by the door, listening to the conversation. Kneeling next to a bleeding Sam, she looked at Charlie, contempt in her eyes.

"Why Charlie? Why did you shoot him?" She cried.

Holstering his gun, Charlie shrugged nonchalantly and glared at the shifter who was sitting on the porch, holding his injured arm, grimacing from the pain.

"I told him to stop. He didn't. I told him I'd shoot. I did." Nodding in Sam's direction, he warned him, "I keep my word. You might want to remember that. If you hurt my girl again, I won't hesitate to make it a headshot."

Leaving the two shifters and Emily on the porch, the four men returned to the vehicle. Once everyone was in, John pulled away from the house and headed back to Old Quil's. They were convinced both shifters had been poisoned against Abigail. Now, they had to find a way to reverse the spell. Old Quil turned in the front seat to face Charlie.

"Do you feel better now? You shot an unarmed man."

"He wasn't unarmed. I'm pretty sure, if he would have phased, his claws alone would be considered deadly weapons. Do I feel better? Absofuckinglutely. If I could have found a reason to shoot Paul, I'd feel even better." Charlie let the occupants in the vehicle know.

Sam, Paul and Emily watched in shock as the four men drove away, leaving the alpha bleeding on the front porch of his home. Helping Sam to his feet, as Emily wrapped a towel around his arm, Paul took the chance to ask the obvious.

"What the hell just happened? I can't believe Charlie shot you."

Emily was looking from her fiance to Paul, worry evident on her face, as she helped Paul lead Sam inside where she could care for the gunshot wounds properly. She was as in the dark as Paul about what happened and hoped her mate could shed some light on the subject. Thoroughly checking for entrance and exit wounds, Emily gave a slight sigh when she realized she wouldn't have to dig in his arm to remove the bullets. Flushing the injuries with peroxide and alcohol, she watched in amazement as his skin began to slowly knit itself.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sam wondered the same thing. What had him so worked up he almost phased on the men, and why would Charlie shoot him? He replayed the conversation many times in his mind and each time, he would become agitated when he heard John say that one name. What was it about that name that set him off? He realized that it was Sam, the man, that got angry, not the wolf. For some reason, the wolf felt protective of the one named Abigail.

Paul's wolf was worked up as well. The wolf wanted to find the girl, whoever she was, and take care of her. She was important to the wolf and the man couldn't figure out why. Paul was sure he had never met the girl named Abigail, therefore, he knew the wolf had never seen her. He wondered if maybe he should seek her out. If he saw the girl that seemed to set Sam off each time he heard her name, something may click in his mind.

Emily calmly took care of her injured mate, wondering who this Abigail was and what tie she had to the pack. She had heard some of the wolves along with Leah and Bella talking about her, yet, she had not met her. She decided to remedy that. As soon as Sam was patrolling, she was going to the Swan house and finding out as much as she could about this girl. Unfortunately, that trip would have to be put off for a couple of days. It would take that long before Sam was healed enough to phase into his wolf form.

Little did she know, a lot can happen in two days.


	31. Chapter 31

:::La Push:::

Abby couldn't believe the old bastard was just fucking with her. He purposely set her up. In hindsight, she understood why he did it, but it still pissed her off. She was set to have the imprint broken. She told herself she was doing it for Paul, yet in the back of her mind, and if she were honest, in her heart, she was relieved the bond was still there. She had feelings for the shifter, and hoped one day soon, whatever was affecting Paul would be stopped and he would go back to being the person he was after he met her. She missed spending time with and talking to him.

Sue was in awe of the wily old man. His technique in bringing Abigail's powers closer to the surface was impressive, cementing her belief that Old Quil would be the best of the elders to work exclusively with her. Many tribal council meetings were held, to determine the most effective, not to mention expedient, way to draw the witch's powers out. After reading and rereading the journals they had on hand, it was determined that Abigail's powers were not going to wait for her seventeenth birthday. Something triggered the transformation, and the elders could only guess it was the presence of the vampires causing the premature power release.

The group of teens were hanging out in Old Quil's living room, waiting on the return of the three elders and Charlie. The shifters were anxious. Their wolves were at odds with themselves. On one hand, they wanted to run to the alpha and help defend him if necessary. On the other, they felt the need to stay close to the imprints and defend them. They were damned if the did and damned if they didn't. Jake and Quil were about to go check on Sam, leaving Leah with the imprints, when they heard John's vehicle coming down the road. Breathing a sigh of relief, the shifters began to calm down, until the men entered the house. The shifters began sniffing the air, detecting the scent of gunpowder.

"Ten bucks says he shot Paul in the ass." Quil bet at the same time Jake yelled out.

"Holy shit! Who'd you shoot?"

"Dad?" Bella questioned, walking quickly to Charlie and looking him over for any signs of injury. She was not surprised to see Sue performing her own cursory once over. She'd be willing to bet the two of them had more than just friendly feelings for one another.

"I'm fine." Charlie told his worried daughter, "I'm not hurt at all."

Old Quil made his way to the sofa and plopped down, clearly irritated about something. Billy and John flanked him, looking just as miffed. After another covert check of Charlie, Sue, wringing her hands in a nervous gesture, approached the elders, afraid of what they had found at Sam's. Clearing her throat to get the attention of Jake and Quil, she questioned the men who had just returned.

"What did you find at Sam's?"

"Exactly what Jacob told us. When John mentioned Abigail's name, Sam immediately became agitated. Paul was just confused. Whatever is causing the unwarranted anger in Sam is not affecting Paul in the same way. It appears to be a spell. More than likely a spell to make someone forget another person." Old Quil told the now quiet group.

"A memory forget spell?" Abby asked, not sure where the question came from. It just popped in her head and out of her mouth. Everyone turned to look at her in wonderment.

"Exactly!" John exclaimed, astonished that the tiny girl in front of him was as advanced as she was in her journey. He had his doubts as to whether the little slip of a thing would excel in her destiny. After spending a little time in her presence, those doubts were fading. He could feel the greatness rolling from her and this made him proud to be a witness to her ascension.

"Who would know how to do a spell like that? Other than Old Quil, and I'm sure he didn't do it." Leah wanted to know.

"That is what we do not know, young Leah. I am not aware of another witch in the area, and most assuredly do not know of one that would have access to our spirit warriors. Do any of you know if Sam and Paul have left the reservation, together, at any time since Abigail has been here?" Old Quil asked the shifters. Receiving firm negatives from the three of them.

"So, what? There's a witch on the loose around here that doesn't like Abby? Why?" Bella was irate. If she was understanding the conversation correctly, someone wanted to hurt her younger cousin and that just plain pissed her off.

Billy reached out and patted Bella's hand in comfort. "We don't know that for fact Bella. We are just grasping at straws at this point. If Sam and Paul have been put under a spell, it will take another witch to lift it."

"What about Abs? She's a witch." Quil helpfully pointed out.

"I don't have spells in my repertoire right now. I can make shit appear and make shit move. That's about the extent of my power." Abby let him know with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh. That sucks." Quill pouted. "What good is any of that, other than make food appear?" He mumbled under his breath, receiving a hard smack to the back of the head from Jake who was standing next to him and heard everything he said.

Jake, Quil and Leah all stiffened slightly before turning to the door. Quil walked over and opened it, revealing Emily with her hand raised in mid knock. Stepping back, he allowed her to enter. Looking around at the gathering, her eyes stopped on the petite brown haired girl standing close to Charlie.

"You must be Abigail." She said as she moved forward, hand outstretched to Abby.

Taking her hand and shaking it quickly, Abby nodded in affirmation. "Yep, that's me."

"I'm sorry for barging in. I was going to wait until Sam was on patrol, but I didn't think I could wait two days." Emily informed the group.

"Two days? What? Sam has patrol tonight." Leah countered.

Cutting her eyes to Charlie, Emily sighed heavily. "Jared is going to cover his patrol tonight."

"What tha...You shot Sam!" Quil accused, looking wide eyed at the chief of police.

"I did." Charlie said.

"He did." Emily answered at the same time.

Walking over to her niece, Sue wrapped an arm around her and led her to an open chair. "Is something going on Emily?"

"I was hoping some of you could tell me." Looking at the elders and Charlie, she clarified, "the Sam you all saw this afternoon is not the Sam I know. It was like he was someone else. I know I was inside when you were talking, but, I was looking out the window. I've never known Sam to act so hostile at the mere mention of a name. Not even when the Cullen's are mentioned."

Taking what she said in consideration, Old Quil questioned the alpha's mate. "Emily, do you know if Sam and Paul have been off the reservation together recently?"

"No, Sam's been working on a job at the school. He's doing the work overnight so it doesn't interfere with classes. With patrolling during the day, he barely has time to sleep."

"What about eating habits? Has he been eating at home or elsewhere?" John asked.

"I've been cooking the meals, like I always do." Emily bristled at the tone of the elder.

Realizing his tone, John was quick to make amends. "I mean no disrespect Emily. I apologize for the way that came out."

Abby walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa, next to Emily, where she took her hand in a show of solidarity. She would not let the elders intimidate the alpha's mate. With a little hand squeeze, she took over the questioning.

"What they are trying to find out, rather awkwardly I might add, is if Sam and Paul could have been put under a spell."

"Like a witch's spell?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly like a witch's spell." Abby nodded.

Immediately, Emily covered her mouth with her free hand. "Oh no." She gasped, tears coming to her brown eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" Sue asked her distraught niece.

"I didn't know." Emily blurted out. "She said it would help him relax. She gave me the mix and told me to put it in his tea. Paul saw how it helped and asked for some too."

"Who gave you the mix?" Old Quil demanded. He couldn't believe it. Whoever did this actually used the alpha's mate to poison the spirit warriors.

"Roslyn Gray." Emily informed them, trembling with the knowledge that she had unknowingly created this mess.

Billy angrily pulled his phone from his shirt pocket and dialed the missing council member's number. When there was no answer, he left a firm message for her to return his call immediately. He was so furious, he could feel his legs shaking, which was an impossibility due to his paralysis. Looking around, he could see the same anger on the faces of those in the room.

"What can I do?" Emily wailed, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

"We don't know. Before we make any decisions, we need to speak to elder Gray and ask what is in the mix. If you stop administering it, there is a possibility that the symptoms could become worse. Until we get information from her, the best thing to do is continue what you are doing." Old Quil told her.

This brought angry shouts from the room. Raising his hand for silence, the medicine man explained his reasoning.

"I understand your reluctance, however, you need to look at this as if it were a medicinal drug. You cannot just stop a medication. You have to be weaned from it, or suffer withdrawals. We do not know what herbs have been given to Sam and Paul. If we just stop giving them, it could make matters worse."

"What if she isn't cooperative?" Jake asked the question the others were too afraid to ask. "Where in the hell are we going to find another witch that knows this stuff?"

"That is the question of the hour." Old Quil replied.

With the ringing of Billy's phone, the group took a collective breath. Looking at the display, Billy shook his head. "Not a number I know." He swiped the screen and answered, putting the call on speaker so everyone could hear, just in case it was Roslyn calling from an unknown number.

"Billy Black."

"Chief Black, you don't know me, but my name is Peter Whitlock. I'm a friend of Jasper Whitlock, you know him as Jasper Hale, or Cullen. Please don't hang up." The stranger said.

Leah, Jake and Quil let out a low growl, knowing the voice on the other end belonged to a leech. Receiving a glare from Billy, they tried to rein in their wolves.

"What can I do for you?" Billy, ever the chief, asked. Perturbed that a bloodsucker would be calling him. Then wondering how this one got his phone number. He was certain Carlisle didn't give it to him. "How did you get this number?"

"If it's all tha same to you, we can talk bout that later. Right now, we need ta talk about the lil girl you've been workin with. Abigail Swan." Peter said.

This brought more growls from the wolves and hisses from Charlie.

"What business do you have with Abigail Swan and what makes you think anyone is working with her?" Billy countered.

"Look chief, I know your people don't take kindly to my kind, but we got a common interest in lil Abby. You ever heard of The Council of Immortals? How bout The Elite Council?"

Billy's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know how to respond. Old Quil had no qualms however.

"What of them?" The medicine man huffed out. Hoping the vampire on the other side of the call would not detect the slight quiver in his voice.

There was a chuckle before Peter continued. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay, here's the deal as we know it. That lil girl has the blood of both the Quileute and Faulkner's runnin through her. Ya'll are focusin on the Indian part of her heritage. Ya need to be workin on the Faulkner side. The Indian is gonna come natural. The Faulkner has ta be drawn out."

"What do you mean drawn out?" Old Quil, now sitting on the edge of the sofa, asked.

"Lil Abby has a lot more protection than just the wolves. She's also got the protection of vampires, weres and spirits. That's just a few of the immortals hell bent on keepin her safe." The caller told them.

The silence in the room was loud. None of the elders knew what to say, and the rest were just confused.

"Ya still there?" Peter called out.

"Yes, we're here." Billy mumbled.

"Look, I know this is takin ya by surprise and all, but I got a knack for knowin things. And my knower is goin haywire right now. There's somethin goin on with lil Abby's wolf, right?" When he got no answer, Peter continued. "Whatever it is, it can be undone. But ya need to keep doin whatever it is ya been doin. Until we can find tha witch that's in Forks."

"There's a witch in Forks?" Billy shouted at the phone.

"Yep. We don't know who, but we're gonna find out. Once we find em, we can get em to reverse whatever's goin on with the wolf. It's gonna take the witch and the dreamer. I'm guessin that would be Abby's cousin. Isabella."

"What!" Bella, Charlie and Abby all shouted.

"Well, howdy." Peter greeted them, chuckling. "Yeah, there's gonna be three of ya once everything is settled." He let them know before addressing Billy again. "Ya know what that means don't ya chief? There's gonna be a triumvirate."

Billy was in shock. That was the confirmation he had been waiting on, along with the other elders.

"Taha Aki. Abigail is the heir, isn't she?" The chief whispered, knowing the caller would be able to hear him.

"That she is chief. That she is. And that's why we are on our way back to Forks. We been in Louisiana gettin information on what we need ta do ta help her."

"Who makes up The Elite Council?" Billy inquired.

"That's a lil complicated. I can tell ya there's six of us on this side. I'm guessin your wolves are gonna want ta be involved too, seein as how one of em is tied to her."

"Yes, that would be correct." Old Quil let him know, somewhat angered that a bloodsucker would question whether the wolves would be protecting an imprint.

"We got another eighteen hours or so before we make it back ta Forks. I know those girls gotta go ta school tomorrow. Ya need ta make sure someone takes em and picks em up. Also, there's tha witch ta be watchin' out for. Best we can tell, it's gonna be somebody the girls know. Ya'll keep ya eyes open." Peter instructed Bella and Abby, who were sitting wide eyed, looking at the phone like it was a snake or something.

"How will we get in touch with you?" Charlie wanted to know. If his girls were going to be meeting with vampires, he was going to be right beside them. With his gun. Or maybe a flame thrower. He thought he might be able to get one from the forestry department.

"I'll call when we get closer to town, or if I get another feeling. One more thing. There may be a hybrid in town too."

"What's a hybrid?" Charlie scratched his head in confusion.

"It's a human vampire mix. Ya got one there somewhere. That's where the trouble is comin from. I can explain more when we get there. Just keep those girls safe." With that, Peter ended the call, leaving a room full of disgruntled elders, shifters, witches and humans.

"What the fuck was that about?" Abby finally broke the silence that had engulfed the room.

"I couldn't have asked it better." Charlie agreed with his young cousin.

Placing his phone back in his pocket, Billy prepared himself to tell the one story he had always hoped he'd be witness to.

"Everyone should take a break before I begin. Emily, see if you can get Sam and Paul to come over. We need all the wolves who are not patrolling. This concerns all of us and it's a story I heard many years ago. It's in our archives, yet I never believed it would come to fruition in my lifetime." Billy requested.

"Is it safe for them to be here with Abigail?" Emily rightfully wanted to know.

Thinking for a moment, Old Quil nodded his head. "As long as we don't mention her name, it should be fine."

"Great. I'm a no one." Abby deadpanned.

"Oh, on the contrary young one. You, are very important." Her mentor soothed.

It took thirty minutes to gather the shifters, sans Jared, who had offered to cover the patrol during the meeting, telling the others he would howl if he needed them. Old Quil's house was close to bursting at the seams. Chairs were brought in from the dining room and shifters relaxed on the floor, anticipating the legend Billy was about to tell.

"Our people are a proud tribe. In the beginning, our ancestors fished and hunted to survive. Many moons ago, a great man led our people. Taha Aki was…" Billy began, but was abruptly stopped by Old Quil.

"For fucks sake man. Right now, we don't give a shit about that. We know the legend of Taha Aki and the third wife. We know about the second wife. We know about spirit warriors. We need to know about this Council of Immortals and The Elite Council and any other Council that relates to A…" catching himself, he quickly substituted, "Her." Pointing to Abigail.

There were snickers around the room as the old man grumbled about Billy's story telling abilities.

"Fine. I'll keep it short. Will that make you happy, you old bastard?" Billy asked, flipping the medicine man off, causing more snickers to sound throughout the room.

At his nod, the chief continued. "Okay. In a nutshell. There is one living descendant with both Quileute blood and the blood of a witch running through her. The original witch, who died many many years ago, was the leader of the supernatural world. Yes, before you ask, there is a special council for all immortals in the world. They are known simply as the Council of Immortals. Their primary goal is to keep peace among the different species of immortals. The are not always successful, as you can imagine. Upon the deathbed of the leader, a pact was made amongst the council. This pact was to ensure the safety of the witch's line, as only a direct descendant could assume the throne, or become the leader of the supernatural. It was thought by many that the line had died out. Obviously, that was a mistaken belief." Billy paused, looking around the room.

"There is one living descendant of that line. She is more than just a witch though. She is also a descendant of the most powerful shaman of the Quileute Nation. These two bloodlines ensure she will be the most powerful witch ever. The fact that she has the original witch's blood, also ensures she will take over the throne and reign over the supernatural world. Until she ascends into that role, she is simply known as the heir. As such, she will be protected by a group of supernatural entities that have been hand selected by the Council of Immortals. As most of us heard during the phone conversation, that group, known as The Elite Council, is aware the heir is in Forks and has been spending time on the reservation. When they arrive, we will set up a meeting and go over the details of protection for the heir and the members of the triumvirate. We know two of them already. The heir and Bella. The third is a mystery and we will assist them in locating the other member."

So far, everyone seemed to be in agreement with Billy, except Abby. She was looking a little green.

"Uhm. Billy? Maybe I missed something. Who is the heir?" She asked, afraid of what his answer would be.

Looking at her intently, Billy bowed his head in respect. "You are the heir."

Before anyone could react, Abby's eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped from the arm of the couch, where she had been sitting next to Quil, to the floor.

"Witch down!" Quil shouted while attempting to catch the lax body of the heir.


	32. Chapter 32

:::La Push:::

Chaos erupted in the small house when Abby fainted. Charlie quickly dashed to her side. Sue, having resembled an olympic sprinter slash hurdler, made it there first. As soon as she realized what happened, she jumped up, weaving through the shifters, who had all made a move to get to the small girl on the floor. Old Quil began shoving people out of his way as Billy tried to get his wheelchair through the group.

Paul stood back, fighting his wolf. The wolf wanted to be next to the girl and Paul couldn't understand why. Sam, seeing the struggle of his brother, pulled him out of the house. Together, they ran into the forest and phased. The wolf kept trying to return to the house. It took an alpha order from Sam to control him. Sam, sensing Paul's wolf's desire to stay close to the girl, decided they should stay just inside the tree line. Hoping to appease the volatile wolf. It didn't work.

Paul struggled with his wolf, yet couldn't prevent him from approaching the little house, where he settled by the backdoor. The wolf was soothed slightly when he heard the voice of the girl. Moving slightly, he peered into the window and saw that she was sitting on the floor, supported by the elder and the paternal figure. Huffing out in satisfaction, the wolf allowed the man to lead him back to the forest.

"Paul. What was that?" Sam asked through the shared pack mind.

"I don't know. My wolf was stronger than me and wanted to see if that girl was okay." Paul thought.

"I don't like this. We need to get away from here. Let's run the border and see if we find anything." Sam told the younger wolf.

"You going to be okay on that leg? You know, you just got shot, twice, not too long ago." Paul teased the alpha.

"Fuck you Paul." Sam's wolf turned and took off, a laughing Paul behind him.

Abby heard the others in the room, talking over one another. In the beginning, it sounded as though they were in a tunnel. The sound began as a low murmur, then grew in decibel until it was almost unbearable. She wanted to tell them to shut up, but she was afraid if she opened her mouth, she would puke. Her head hurt like a bitch and she was nauseated. She felt someone feeling around on the back of her head, wincing when they moved their fingers in a certain spot.

"I don't feel a lump." Sue informed the crowd.

"That's a good thing, right?" Charlie asked.

"Not necessarily. She could have a concussion." Sue let him know.

Abby opened her eyes, then shut them quickly. Her stomach rolled when the light hit her eyes, causing dizziness and pain.

"Ugh." She moaned.

"Abby, can you hear me?" Sue asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am." Abby warbled out. "What happened?"

"You fainted, dear." The motherly tone was comforting to the young girl.

"Is that why my head hurts?"

"Where is it hurting most?" Sue questioned, as she ran her hands along the back of Abby's head.

"Right there!" Abby gasped out when Sue hit a certain area.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Sue apologized. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Do I have to?"

There were nervous snickers around the room.

"I need to check your pupils, to make sure you aren't concussed."

Abby opened her eyes slightly. It took a little effort for her to focus on Sue's dark brown eyes. She saw a finger in front of her face and was told to follow it with her eyes. When she moved her eyes to the right, she felt a twinge of pain. The same happened when she moved them to the left. Luckily, moving them up and down was pain free.

Sue placed both hands on Abby's cheeks and kissed her gently on the forehead before diagnosing her with a slight concussion. Together, she and Charlie helped the tiny girl sit up, bracing her when a wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Whoa." Abby muttered, closing her eyes against another wave of nausea.

"Do I need to take her to the hospital?" Charlie asked Sue as he gripped Abby a little tighter.

"No, I don't think thats necessary." Shaking her head, Sue expanded on her diagnosis. "As long as she is coherent and not vomiting, she should be okay at home." Turning to her daughter, she asked if Leah was staying the night with them. Receiving a strong affirmative, she gave the Swan's and Leah instructions. "Make sure she stays hydrated. Don't let her move around on her own and wake her every two hours."

"I thought with a concussion, they had to stay awake? Is it okay for Abby to go to sleep? Shouldn't we wake her up every hour?" A hand wringing, Bella inquired. She wasn't so sure her cousin shouldn't be in the hospital. She saw her fall and watched in horror as her head hit the floor, bounced, then hit again.

"If the bump were forming on the inside of her head, I would most definitely say she needed to be hospitalized. I felt the beginning of a lump forming, so she'll be fine in a couple of days. She'll probably have a humdinger of a headache, but there won't be any swelling of the brain."

Charlie looked around and noticed Quil standing next to Bella, a look of guilt on his face. Shaking his head slightly, he addressed the young shifter.

"Quil, you mind carrying Abby to the car? I think it's time for us to be going. It's been a hell of a long day."

Stepping forward, Quil leaned toward Abby on bended knee. Placing one arm under her legs and the other across her back, he gently lifted her, moving slowly in case she had another bout of nausea. Once standing, he pulled her closer to his chest and began making his way to the door.

"Abs, I'm sorry." Quil told his friend.

"Why are you apologizing? Did you push me or something and I don't remember?"

"No, but I should have been able to catch you when you passed out, but you did it so fast. I didn't even know what was going on. Hell, my wolf is still trying to figure it out." He chuckled.

"It's okay Quil. Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. Besides, my head stopped the fall." Abby joked back.

He placed her in the back seat of the police car and stepped back as Leah slid in next to her. Turning to Charlie, he repeated his apology. Charlie clapped him on the shoulder and told him it wasn't his fault, then asked if he was coming with them.

"Nah, I got patrol in a little while. I'm just going to hang around here and…" He stopped mid sentence, looking at the car that turned in the driveway.

Old Quil had walked out with the Swan's, Leah and his grandson. When his namesake looked toward the road, he followed suit. Seeing the car, he quickly told them to not mention anything about what they talked about and found out. He instructed his grandson to run inside and tell the others the same. As Quil bounded up the steps to the porch, his grandfather told him to phase and let the others know as well.

Charlie was not familiar with the vehicle. He turned to Leah and asked who it was, when she told him, he reached toward his gun. Bella guffawed from the front seat when she saw what her dad was doing.

"Come on Wyatt Earp. You've already shot one person today, I think that's enough."

Huffing in indignation, Charlie slid behind the wheel, started the car and slowly drove down the drive, pausing to look at the driver of the approaching vehicle. Speeding up a little as he passed. Once on the main road, he accelerated beyond the speed limit, heading home.

"Oh my God dad! You're speeding!" Bella squealed gleefully from the seat next to him.

"I can do that. I'm a cop." He informed his giggling passengers.

Sue, Billy and John made their way to stand, or sit in Billy's case, next to Old Quil as the approaching car came to a stop and the driver exited. They elders were livid. Sue felt a hand on her arm, halting her, as she took a tentative step forward.

"Chief Black, what is so important that you called an emergency meeting?"

"Elder Gray, I apologize. If you would have returned my call, I could have saved you the trip. Young Abigail had an accident, therefore, we were forced to cancel the meeting." Billy told the woman, seething.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. The battery in my phone died right after I received your message."

"Convenient." Sue muttered, only Old Quil and John hearing her.

"How unfortunate." Billy consoled. "As you can see, we were just leaving." He informed her as Jake came out of the house, accompanied by Seth, and lowered his wheelchair from the porch to the ground.

Roslyn watched in dismay as the remaining elders walked to their respective vehicles, or in the house, dismissing her without a word. A feeling of dread washed over her. she had a sinking feeling they knew what she had been doing. Squaring her shoulders, she walked to her car, intent on returning to Forks to let her boss, for lack of a better word, know what was going on.

:::Forks:::

Abby kept her eyes closed for much of the drive home, hoping to keep her queasiness at bay. Once the car stopped and Charlie shut it off, she opened them and cautiously looked around. There was still pain when she looked from side to side, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. She figured this was a good thing.

Bella opened the door allowing Leah to get out and come around to her side, where she reached in as if to lift her into her arms. Shaking her off, Abby stood, propped against the side of the car.

"Leah, you don't have to carry me, I can walk." Abby took a step forward and stumbled. She was thankful Leah's wolf reflexes were better than Quil's.

Leah snorted in amusement. "Yeah, right."

With Charlie on one side and Leah on the other, they slowly made their way up the pebble covered walk. Bella had the door opened and was waiting at the steps to offer a hand if needed. Forward process was slow, as Abby needed to stop every fifth step to swallow back the bile that was threatening to spew forth. The movement was taking its toll, making her regret her adamant decision to walk.

Once inside, she was settled on the couch, where Charlie covered her with the blanket that covered the back cushions of the aged sofa. Bella had dashed in the kitchen to grab a bottled water from the refrigerator as Leah took up century on the floor by Abby's feet. No way was she going to be by Abby's head. She'd seen her friend turn almost as green as her eyes and knew she was just waiting for the right time to erupt.

Running his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture, Charlie looked at the three girls, remembering that they hadn't eaten anything. "Are you girls hungry? I can order pizza." He offered.

"You don't have to do that dad. I can cook something." Bella countered, making her way back to the kitchen to see what she could throw together quickly.

"Sorry Leah. My waver isn't working so good right now." Abby said when she heard Leah's wolf stomach growling in hunger.

Laughing, Leah reached up and tweaked Abby's foot. "I'll let you slide this time."

Closing her eyes, Abby nodded off to sleep. In her concussed sleep, she had vivid dreams. Dreams of red and gold eyed vampires standing beside horse sized wolves. In front of the immortals, she stood shoulder to shoulder with Bella and another young girl. She tried to see who it was, but could never get a look at her face. The only things she could identify on the stranger was her longish dark hair and her height, as she stood taller than Bella and herself. They were facing more red and gold eyed vampires. More red eyes than gold. It was not a comforting sight.

Whimpering slightly, she adjusted her sleeping form and was quickly drawn into another dream. She was with Bella, Leah, a couple of female vampires, and the stranger. She saw numerous high rise buildings and streets lined with name brand stores and specialty shops. They were rushing their way along busy streets and the occasional traffic jam. Abby felt a whoosh of excitement run through her sleeping body when she gazed upon the run down three story tenement type building.

Darting across the road, the six of them made their way to the crumbling brick structure. Placing her hand upon the door, she gave a slight shove, sending it crashing into the wall. Entering the building, she spied a lone woman standing behind a desk that looked as if it had seen much better days. Approaching the startled woman, one of the vampires grabbed her by the collar, lifting her off her feet. Abby strode menacingly to the cretin and demanded to know where they were. The stringy haired woman pointed toward the stairs. Five of the six ran to the stairs and made their way to the second floor as one remained below, threatening the very existence of the dangling, sobbing woman.

Before reaching the second floor, Abby's dream shifted again. She was in a large home, surrounded by vampires and wolves. Standing off in one corner, she saw Charlie deep in animated conversation with the elders from the reservation. Smiling at the relaxed atmosphere, she was shocked when she heard him calling her name softly while shaking her shoulder gently. Cocking her head in confusion, she looked again to where she knew he had been standing. He was still there. She felt another shake and heard him calling her name a little louder.

"Abby, come on. You need to wake up."

:::Forks:::

Roslyn Gray pulled into the drive of the pristine little pale blue house with white shutters and matching picket fence surrounding the immaculately landscaped yard. Making her way quickly to the door, she knocked lightly, hoping her news was not met with anger. She'd seen first hand what happens to those who displease the woman, and it was not something she wished to see again. Ever. She knew she was going to see the look on Victor's face, as his neck was snapped, every time she closed her eyes at night.

The door was opened and she was welcomed in. The vampire, Edward, was still there, standing off to the side of the room, in the exact place he was standing when Victor met his demise. She wondered if he were in shock, as he didn't appear to have moved even a bit, since she had been gone.

"What brings you back Roslyn?" The beautiful woman inquired.

The elder quickly explained her interaction with the others. Ending with her worry that they may know about the packets that were being given to Emily.

"I see." The woman spoke as she made her way to Edward's side.

Roslyn could feel her palms beginning to sweat, as well as feel the beads of perspiration growing on her forehead. She realized, too late, that she had made a grave error in coming back. She felt the air shift around her, then felt no more.

Roslyn Gray slumped to the ground, her head at an odd angle, eyes opened, glassily looking into the beyond.

"Take care of that." The woman ordered Edward, pointing to the lifeless body of the Quileute elder.

Lifting the native from the floor, Edward ran from the house. He didn't fear being seen, as no one was around. Making his way as close to the border as immortally possible, he carelessly let his burden drop. Using his foot, he gave a shove and smiled as he watched her body bounce down the embankment, stopping when her torso made contact with a towering fir. Brushing his hands on his jeans, he turned and made his way back to Audrey's house. He still had work to do.

:::Somewhere between Jean Lafitte and Forks:::

Alice gasped in horror at the same time Peter yelled, "mother fucker!"

Pulling to the side of the road, Jasper stopped the truck, turning to his wife. "What? What's goin on?"

As if they were one entity, Peter and Alice said "Edward killed a Quileute elder."

In shock, Jasper looked to his wife then his brother. He had to have heard them wrong. "Edward? Are you sure?"

His pixie wife, nodded in misery, eyes filling with tears that would never fall. "Yes. He killed her and threw her body down an embankment on the reservation."

Pulling her to him, he noticed Rosalie and Emmett standing by his door, indignation showing on their pale faces. Jasper was beyond knowing what to do. They were too far away to do anything and he was positive Edward, the fucker, was going to be long gone by the time they got back. Unfortunately. He wanted to be the one to end the little bastard, if for no other reason than the upset he was causing his mate.

Watching Rose pace in anger, he quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn't the only one wanting the chance to end Edward's existence. Feeling the anger and sadness of everyone around him, Jasper had no choice but to send the feelings out as they came to him. The emotions were too many and too strong for him to absorb on his own. It was a vicious cycle. He'd calm down somewhat, only to be hit with another round of the emotional rollercoaster.

Letting out a feral growl, Jasper opened the door of the truck and took off. He needed to get away from everyone so he could regain control of his emotions. He knew, with him gone, the others would be able to calm down as well. Finding a small copse of trees, he scavenged the area for vermin. After that wicked emotional ride, he knew he needed to feed. He quickly found that pickings were slim. He made due with a couple of squirrels and a few chipmunks. Making the decision to stop at the next heavily wooded area they came across, he returned to the others.

As he approached, he reached out and felt for the emotions of his traveling companions. Like he thought, with the empath out of the picture, they were able to gain control of their warring emotions. Looking to Peter, he told him to call Billy Black and let him know what happened and that he needed to send the wolves to locate the elder's body.

Once the call was made, and they soothed the ruffled feathers of the Chief, assuring him they would hunt for, find and end the immortal life of Edward, they continued with their journey. More intent than ever on reaching their destination.

"Should we call Carlisle and Esme?" Rose wanted to know as she made her way to Emmett's truck.

"Fuck them!" Was the answer she got from the four in the front vehicle and Emmett.

Moving her long blonde hair over her shoulder, she nodded and added, "my thoughts exactly. I just wanted to make sure we are all on the same page."

:::ToTW:::


	33. Chapter 33

:::Paul's house La Push:::

The sound of someone slowly pacing across the floor brought Abby back to the present. Opening her eyes slightly, she took in her surroundings. She wondered how she ended up here. Thinking back, the last thing she remembered was excruciating pain shooting through her head. Looking around the vaguely familiar room, her eyes landed on the person walking slowly back and forth, hands clasped behind his back, his black hair standing on end, as if he had been pulling at it.

"Paul?" She croaked out. Her voice scratchy and dry sounding.

Turning swiftly, he was by her side in two strides, taking her small hand into his large one.

"Hey little girl." He crooned, brushing the hair from her face with his free hand.

"You're back." She smiled, tears running down her cheeks, falling haphazardly on the pillow under her unkempt mahogany hair, a few stray droplets running into her ears.

"So are you." His own eyes brimming, as he lifted her tiny hand to his lips, placing tiny kisses along the back, as he wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened?" She groggily inquired, taking another look around the room, realizing that she was in his house. In his bedroom. In his bed. Leaning forward and pecking her lips with a quick kiss, Paul rested his forehead against hers.

"What do you remember?" He asked softly.

"Uhm, I remember meeting Embry and Quil after school. Angela came over to give me some papers. When our hands touched, there was like an electrical shock or something. I remember someone shoving Bella and me in the car. Embry? Or maybe Emmett? I can't remember who. We were rushing to get to La Push, because Edward was waiting on us in the parking lot. All I remember after that, until right now, is the pain in my head."

Swallowing what little saliva she could produce, she asked if she could get something to drink.

"Damn baby. I'm sorry." He quickly left the room. She could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. Momentarily, he was back with a glass of iced water and a straw. Holding the glass in one hand, he used the other to help her sit up a little.

"Not too much." He warned as she shakily grabbed the straw. After taking a few small pulls of water, she fell back on the pillows, exhausted. Paul set the glass on the nightstand and was instantly running his hands gently over her face, tracing every inch with his calloused fingertips, his wolf rumbling his worry deep in his chest.

The wolf was on edge. His mate was ill, and it was obvious, the human him didn't know what to do for her. Forcing the man's head down, the wolf snuffed his mate's neck. When the little one's scent hit his nostrils, he breathed in deeply, taking as much of her smell as he could. When he felt her hand running through his hair, he hummed in satisfaction. He took a few small licks of her skin before he allowed the man to rise.

Paul smiled when he heard a little giggle coming from his imprint.

"Tickles." She quietly told him.

"Sorry. The wolf has a mind of his own." He apologized.

"Paul?" At his hum, she continued. "Why am I at your place?" At his hurt look, she quickly expanded on her question. "Not that I mind. I just mean, with the way things are between us, I'm just surprised that I'm here and not at home."

His chest clinched with the reminder of what she remembered of their relationship. Turning so that he was lying next to her, he propped his head on one hand.

"Abby, I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you intentionally. You have to know that." He began.

"I don't even know when that fucking spell started working. When I came out of it? When I saw you laying on the couch at Sam's? I almost lost my mind. It took everyone to calm both Sam and me down. I honestly thought I had talked to you that morning. I argued with Charlie and Bella when they told me I hadn't had any contact with you in weeks. I'm pretty sure Charlie was about to shoot me, when Bella grabbed my phone and showed me the last time I called or texted you. She then took great satisfaction in showing me the unanswered messages from you." Paul reached over, running his hand up and down her bare arm.

"When she told me about you wanting to break the imprint, my wolf went crazy. Sam and the others had to drag me out of the house before I phased."

She huffed, remembering the botched imprint severing. "Old Quil was testing me. I was going to break it, only to make you happy." She told him sadly.

"Little girl, I swear to you, you are the most important person in my life. To think I hurt you bad enough to want to break the imprint? It kills me." Paul told her as he leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "I swear, I will make this up to you. If you give me a chance. I don't want to lose you."

"But, what happened? How did you break the spell?" Abby asked.

"Angela." He informed her.

"Angela?"

"She's the third descendant. You, Bella and her are the triumvirate." He let her know, nodding at her shocked face.

"Angela's the one that figured out the spell that was put on me and Sam. She was able to reverse it." He let her know.

"Thank God."

"Hell yeah. She's also the one that realized your witch wanted to fully come out. That's why you were having that pain. Luckily, she knew what needed to be done to bring the witch out."

"How?" She asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

Shrugging, he told her, "I don't know. She's the potion and incantation part of the trio. Bella's the future, seer, type person. You? You're the main witch. The strongest."

"I don't feel all that strong right now." She let him know.

"Well, you did a lot of witchy stuff when you were going through your transformation."

"Huh?" Abby was totally confused.

He chuckled at her put out expression, reaching up with his free hand to smooth the wrinkle from between her eyes.

"Let's just say Sam is going to be busy remodeling his house."

"What happened!" Abby gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It was all accidental. Angela didn't know, or she would have warned us." Paul tried to sooth her.

"What? What was accidental? Come on Paul, just tell me what happened!" She shouted hoarsely.

"Hey, hey, hey." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her body to him. "You need to calm down, okay? I'll tell you what happened, but you can't be getting upset."

Grabbing the front of his shirt in both hands, she nodded her understanding. He tried to settle her back on the pillows but she refused to release him. Sighing in defeat, he kept her wrapped in his arms.

"In order to release your witch, you had to be injected with either the blood or venom of your protectors. Angela handled all of that. I've seen from my brothers how she collected the venom from the vamps. She just walked up to them, without a care in the world, and collected it in little tubes. When she got back to Sam's, she mixed the venom with the blood that she got from the wolves and the humans. After she injected that mixture, you started to relax. We all thought everything was going good and you'd wake up and be fine."

He chuckled humorlessly before continuing.

"About ten minutes after she gave you the shot, shit started getting real. A blue film like thing covered you in like a bubble. I tried to get to you, but couldn't get past it. Nobody could. Damn, little girl, you scared the fuck out of us. Your body started lifting off the couch. Quil was flipping out, saying some shit about a movie he saw, where a little girl was possessed. Charlie started beating his ass. Old Quil was helping him too. When you were almost to the ceiling, you stopped and hovered for a few minutes before you dropped back to the couch. A fucking sonic boom sounded when you landed. People and shit went flying every damn where."

"Did I hurt anybody?" Abby asked in horror.

"Nah. But shit got tore the fuck up around Sam's house. He's been working with the others trying to get everything back in order."

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Kissing the top of her head, he let her know he wasn't finished.

"We didn't know if his house was going to collapse, so we had to get out. Old Quil told me to take you to his house. Your witch didn't want to be there either. When they get done at Sam's they're going to have to work on the old bastard's house." Paul told her chuckling. "After that, Sue told me to take you to her house. Leah and Seth vetoed that. Forks was too far away, so, I brought you here."

"What happened here?" Abby looked at Paul, tears running down her face in humiliation.

"Nothing. Once I got you settled, you calmed down."

"What time is it?" She asked when she saw the sun shining through the bedroom window. She knew it was late afternoon when they left the school. Did all of that happen in less than two hours? She wondered.

"It's around one."

"Holy shit! I was out all afternoon and night?" She tried to sit up, but Paul wouldn't loosen his hold.

"Yeah, about that." He said and felt her slump back into his arms, no longer fighting him.

"All that shit happened three days ago."

Abby didn't know what to say, much less what to think. She had been out of it for three days? She couldn't believe that she caused damage to Sam's and Old Quil's houses. What the hell was wrong with her witch?

"Three days? Where's everyone else?" She looked around to see if anyone was lurking about.

"That's another thing. That blue bubble I told you about?" She nodded in misery, unsure if she wanted to know what he was going to say next.

"Well, it followed us. It's surrounding the house. The only people that can even get in are me, Leah, Bella, Angela and two of the vamps." He looked proud.

"Charlie can't come in?"

"Nope." He told her, popping the p. "He's pretty pissed about that too. Leah, though, is eating this shit up. Everytime she comes over, she waves and smiles at him. She may be the next wolf he shoots."

"Wait. You said two vamps. You're letting vampires in your house?"

"Yeah. I mean, they were vampires. Now, not so much. When you did that whole sonic boom thing, you kind of knocked the vamp out of them."

What the...what? How was that even possible? She had to be dreaming. That is the only answer she could come up. Nothing he said made a lick of sense. Pulling away from him, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. In her dream. Knowing when she woke up, someone would tell her she passed out from a migraine. Again.

When her breathing evened out, Paul rose from the bed and made his way into the living room, where Peter and Charlotte were waiting for him. Looks of disgust on their faces.

"What? I think I explained everything just fine." He stressed as he flopped on the couch.

"Ya know you're an idiot. Right?" Peter asked the shifter, looking to his wife for verification. Charlotte was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hey! I told her the important stuff." Paul argued.

"Ya sent her back into shock ya dumbass. How'd you figure it'd be a good idea to tell her she tore up houses and devamped us?" Peter growled.

"No, I didn't. She said earlier she was still tired. I know you heard her. You still have your vampire hearing."

"Really? You're really gonna go there?" The recently un-vamped man asked. He was still a little disturbed with the changes the witch made. He fully intended to have a chat with the little girl when she regained her senses.

The opening of the front door silenced the almost argument. Leah sauntered in, followed by Bella.

"Well?" Bella asked anxiously as she and Leah made their way to Paul's bedroom to check on her cousin.

"She woke up for a little bit." Charlotte answered.

"Oh, thank God." Bella whispered in relief. The two girls checked on Abby before making their way back to the others.

"So? Does she seem okay?" Leah asked.

"Eh. She said she's really tired. I told her a little about what happened before she went back to sleep." Paul let them know as he stood and made his way to the door. He was curious as to whether or not the bubble was still surrounding his house. He figured it would be gone since Abby woke up. Opening the door, he peered out and saw Charlie and Old Quil standing just off the porch. Well, that answered that, he thought as he made his way to the two men.

"Any changes?" Old Quil asked solemnly.

"She woke up a little bit ago."

"What! How is she? Is she okay? What did she say?" Charlie asked without giving Paul a chance to answer. "When is she going to drop this damn shield so I can get in there?"

"She seems fine. She was talking and making sense and all. I don't know about the bubble though. I thought it would have disappeared when she woke up." Paul let him know.

"Well, go back in there and tell her to drop the damn thing." Charlie ordered.

"I would chief, but she went back to sleep." Paul turned as he explained when he heard the front door being slammed open, watching with fear as Leah and Bella made their way to him. Those were not happy to see you looks on their faces.

Leah never slowed down. She stormed right up to him and punched him solidly in the nuts. He hit the ground, holding his jewels and moaning in pain. Charlie and Old Quil looked on in shock. They felt for the shifter. Both of them knew the pain he was going through.

"Fuucckkk! Why do you girls always go for the nut sack?" He growled out, as he writhed on the ground in abject pain.

"Because apparently, that's where your fucking brains are!" Bella shouted at him as she bent over his pained form, waiting for the opportunity to follow up Leah's hit with a solid kick.

Charlie reached forward and pulled his irate daughter away from the shifter so he could stand. It took a few tries, but eventually, Paul made it to his feet, gasping for air. Yeah, Charlie knew what he was going through. Been there. Done that. Bought the t-shirt. Right now, he did not envy Paul one iota. So intent on commiserating with him, Charlie's grip on his daughter slackened. It was enough for her to get away from him and land a hard kick to the already nut damaged Paul. Once again, the shifter was on the ground.

"Damn son. You might want to just stay down there." Charlie let him know.

"Yeah. I think you're right." Came the pained answer from the ground in front of him.

:::ToTW:::


	34. Chapter 34

:::Paul's house La Push:::

The sound of someone slowly pacing across the floor brought Abby back to the present. Opening her eyes slightly, she took in her surroundings. She wondered how she ended up here. Thinking back, the last thing she remembered was excruciating pain shooting through her head. Looking around the vaguely familiar room, her eyes landed on the person walking slowly back and forth, hands clasped behind his back, his black hair standing on end, as if he had been pulling at it.

"Paul?" She croaked out. Her voice scratchy and dry sounding.

Turning swiftly, he was by her side in two strides, taking her small hand into his large one.

"Hey little girl." He crooned, brushing the hair from her face with his free hand.

"You're back." She smiled, tears running down her cheeks, falling haphazardly on the pillow under her unkempt mahogany hair, a few stray droplets running into her ears.

"So are you." His own eyes brimming, as he lifted her tiny hand to his lips, placing tiny kisses along the back, as he wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened?" She groggily inquired, taking another look around the room, realizing that she was in his house. In his bedroom. In his bed. Leaning forward and pecking her lips with a quick kiss, Paul rested his forehead against hers.

"What do you remember?" He asked softly.

"Uhm, I remember meeting Embry and Quil after school. Angela came over to give me some papers. When our hands touched, there was like an electrical shock or something. I remember someone shoving Bella and me in the car. Embry? Or maybe Emmett? I can't remember who. We were rushing to get to La Push, because Edward was waiting on us in the parking lot. All I remember after that, until right now, is the pain in my head."

Swallowing what little saliva she could produce, she asked if she could get something to drink.

"Damn baby. I'm sorry." He quickly left the room. She could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. Momentarily, he was back with a glass of iced water and a straw. Holding the glass in one hand, he used the other to help her sit up a little.

"Not too much." He warned as she shakily grabbed the straw. After taking a few small pulls of water, she fell back on the pillows, exhausted. Paul set the glass on the nightstand and was instantly running his hands gently over her face, tracing every inch with his calloused fingertips, his wolf rumbling his worry deep in his chest.

The wolf was on edge. His mate was ill, and it was obvious, the human him didn't know what to do for her. Forcing the man's head down, the wolf snuffed his mate's neck. When the little one's scent hit his nostrils, he breathed in deeply, taking as much of her smell as he could. When he felt her hand running through his hair, he hummed in satisfaction. He took a few small licks of her skin before he allowed the man to rise.

Paul smiled when he heard a little giggle coming from his imprint.

"Tickles." She quietly told him.

"Sorry. The wolf has a mind of his own." He apologized.

"Paul?" At his hum, she continued. "Why am I at your place?" At his hurt look, she quickly expanded on her question. "Not that I mind. I just mean, with the way things are between us, I'm just surprised that I'm here and not at home."

His chest clinched with the reminder of what she remembered of their relationship. Turning so that he was lying next to her, he propped his head on one hand.

"Abby, I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you intentionally. You have to know that." He began.

"I don't even know when that fucking spell started working. When I came out of it? When I saw you laying on the couch at Sam's? I almost lost my mind. It took everyone to calm both Sam and me down. I honestly thought I had talked to you that morning. I argued with Charlie and Bella when they told me I hadn't had any contact with you in weeks. I'm pretty sure Charlie was about to shoot me, when Bella grabbed my phone and showed me the last time I called or texted you. She then took great satisfaction in showing me the unanswered messages from you." Paul reached over, running his hand up and down her bare arm.

"When she told me about you wanting to break the imprint, my wolf went crazy. Sam and the others had to drag me out of the house before I phased."

She huffed, remembering the botched imprint severing. "Old Quil was testing me. I was going to break it, only to make you happy." She told him sadly.

"Little girl, I swear to you, you are the most important person in my life. To think I hurt you bad enough to want to break the imprint? It kills me." Paul told her as he leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "I swear, I will make this up to you. If you give me a chance. I don't want to lose you."

"But, what happened? How did you break the spell?" Abby asked.

"Angela." He informed her.

"Angela?"

"She's the third descendant. You, Bella and her are the triumvirate." He let her know, nodding at her shocked face.

"Angela's the one that figured out the spell that was put on me and Sam. She was able to reverse it." He let her know.

"Thank God."

"Hell yeah. She's also the one that realized your witch wanted to fully come out. That's why you were having that pain. Luckily, she knew what needed to be done to bring the witch out."

"How?" She asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

Shrugging, he told her, "I don't know. She's the potion and incantation part of the trio. Bella's the future, seer, type person. You? You're the main witch. The strongest."

"I don't feel all that strong right now." She let him know.

"Well, you did a lot of witchy stuff when you were going through your transformation."

"Huh?" Abby was totally confused.

He chuckled at her put out expression, reaching up with his free hand to smooth the wrinkle from between her eyes.

"Let's just say Sam is going to be busy remodeling his house."

"What happened!" Abby gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It was all accidental. Angela didn't know, or she would have warned us." Paul tried to sooth her.

"What? What was accidental? Come on Paul, just tell me what happened!" She shouted hoarsely.

"Hey, hey, hey." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her body to him. "You need to calm down, okay? I'll tell you what happened, but you can't be getting upset."

Grabbing the front of his shirt in both hands, she nodded her understanding. He tried to settle her back on the pillows but she refused to release him. Sighing in defeat, he kept her wrapped in his arms.

"In order to release your witch, you had to be injected with either the blood or venom of your protectors. Angela handled all of that. I've seen from my brothers how she collected the venom from the vamps. She just walked up to them, without a care in the world, and collected it in little tubes. When she got back to Sam's, she mixed the venom with the blood that she got from the wolves and the humans. After she injected that mixture, you started to relax. We all thought everything was going good and you'd wake up and be fine."

He chuckled humorlessly before continuing.

"About ten minutes after she gave you the shot, shit started getting real. A blue film like thing covered you in like a bubble. I tried to get to you, but couldn't get past it. Nobody could. Damn, little girl, you scared the fuck out of us. Your body started lifting off the couch. Quil was flipping out, saying some shit about a movie he saw, where a little girl was possessed. Charlie started beating his ass. Old Quil was helping him too. When you were almost to the ceiling, you stopped and hovered for a few minutes before you dropped back to the couch. A fucking sonic boom sounded when you landed. People and shit went flying every damn where."

"Did I hurt anybody?" Abby asked in horror.

"Nah. But shit got tore the fuck up around Sam's house. He's been working with the others trying to get everything back in order."

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Kissing the top of her head, he let her know he wasn't finished.

"We didn't know if his house was going to collapse, so we had to get out. Old Quil told me to take you to his house. Your witch didn't want to be there either. When they get done at Sam's they're going to have to work on the old bastard's house." Paul told her chuckling. "After that, Sue told me to take you to her house. Leah and Seth vetoed that. Forks was too far away, so, I brought you here."

"What happened here?" Abby looked at Paul, tears running down her face in humiliation.

"Nothing. Once I got you settled, you calmed down."

"What time is it?" She asked when she saw the sun shining through the bedroom window. She knew it was late afternoon when they left the school. Did all of that happen in less than two hours? She wondered.

"It's around one."

"Holy shit! I was out all afternoon and night?" She tried to sit up, but Paul wouldn't loosen his hold.

"Yeah, about that." He said and felt her slump back into his arms, no longer fighting him.

"All that shit happened three days ago."

Abby didn't know what to say, much less what to think. She had been out of it for three days? She couldn't believe that she caused damage to Sam's and Old Quil's houses. What the hell was wrong with her witch?

"Three days? Where's everyone else?" She looked around to see if anyone was lurking about.

"That's another thing. That blue bubble I told you about?" She nodded in misery, unsure if she wanted to know what he was going to say next.

"Well, it followed us. It's surrounding the house. The only people that can even get in are me, Leah, Bella, Angela and two of the vamps." He looked proud.

"Charlie can't come in?"

"Nope." He told her, popping the p. "He's pretty pissed about that too. Leah, though, is eating this shit up. Everytime she comes over, she waves and smiles at him. She may be the next wolf he shoots."

"Wait. You said two vamps. You're letting vampires in your house?"

"Yeah. I mean, they were vampires. Now, not so much. When you did that whole sonic boom thing, you kind of knocked the vamp out of them."

What the...what? How was that even possible? She had to be dreaming. That is the only answer she could come up. Nothing he said made a lick of sense. Pulling away from him, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. In her dream. Knowing when she woke up, someone would tell her she passed out from a migraine. Again.

When her breathing evened out, Paul rose from the bed and made his way into the living room, where Peter and Charlotte were waiting for him. Looks of disgust on their faces.

"What? I think I explained everything just fine." He stressed as he flopped on the couch.

"Ya know you're an idiot. Right?" Peter asked the shifter, looking to his wife for verification. Charlotte was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hey! I told her the important stuff." Paul argued.

"Ya sent her back into shock ya dumbass. How'd you figure it'd be a good idea to tell her she tore up houses and devamped us?" Peter growled.

"No, I didn't. She said earlier she was still tired. I know you heard her. You still have your vampire hearing."

"Really? You're really gonna go there?" The recently un-vamped man asked. He was still a little disturbed with the changes the witch made. He fully intended to have a chat with the little girl when she regained her senses.

The opening of the front door silenced the almost argument. Leah sauntered in, followed by Bella.

"Well?" Bella asked anxiously as she and Leah made their way to Paul's bedroom to check on her cousin.

"She woke up for a little bit." Charlotte answered.

"Oh, thank God." Bella whispered in relief. The two girls checked on Abby before making their way back to the others.

"So? Does she seem okay?" Leah asked.

"Eh. She said she's really tired. I told her a little about what happened before she went back to sleep." Paul let them know as he stood and made his way to the door. He was curious as to whether or not the bubble was still surrounding his house. He figured it would be gone since Abby woke up. Opening the door, he peered out and saw Charlie and Old Quil standing just off the porch. Well, that answered that, he thought as he made his way to the two men.

"Any changes?" Old Quil asked solemnly.

"She woke up a little bit ago."

"What! How is she? Is she okay? What did she say?" Charlie asked without giving Paul a chance to answer. "When is she going to drop this damn shield so I can get in there?"

"She seems fine. She was talking and making sense and all. I don't know about the bubble though. I thought it would have disappeared when she woke up." Paul let him know.

"Well, go back in there and tell her to drop the damn thing." Charlie ordered.

"I would chief, but she went back to sleep." Paul turned as he explained when he heard the front door being slammed open, watching with fear as Leah and Bella made their way to him. Those were not happy to see you looks on their faces.

Leah never slowed down. She stormed right up to him and punched him solidly in the nuts. He hit the ground, holding his jewels and moaning in pain. Charlie and Old Quil looked on in shock. They felt for the shifter. Both of them knew the pain he was going through.

"Fuucckkk! Why do you girls always go for the nut sack?" He growled out, as he writhed on the ground in abject pain.

"Because apparently, that's where your fucking brains are!" Bella shouted at him as she bent over his pained form, waiting for the opportunity to follow up Leah's hit with a solid kick.

Charlie reached forward and pulled his irate daughter away from the shifter so he could stand. It took a few tries, but eventually, Paul made it to his feet, gasping for air. Yeah, Charlie knew what he was going through. Been there. Done that. Bought the t-shirt. Right now, he did not envy Paul one iota. So intent on commiserating with him, Charlie's grip on his daughter slackened. It was enough for her to get away from him and land a hard kick to the already nut damaged Paul. Once again, the shifter was on the ground.

"Damn son. You might want to just stay down there." Charlie let him know.

"Yeah. I think you're right." Came the pained answer from the ground in front of him.

:::ToTW:::


	35. Chapter 35

:::LaPush:::

Angela moved away from Abby's prone form. Everyone gathered in Sam's home stood back and held their breath, not sure what to expect. Once Abby's breathing evened out, sighs of relief could be heard throughout the room. That relief was short lived, as they witnessed her body rising slowly from the couch. When a blue bubble like sheen surrounded her, Paul freaked out. He tried to grab her to him, but couldn't get through the shield. In horrored awe, they watched as she was lifted almost to the ceiling, where she hovered for a few minutes before dropping back to the sofa. When she landed, a loud booming sound echoed through the house, the reverberation sending everyone flying in different directions, as pictures flew from the walls and dishes fell from the cabinets, shattering on impact.

As the fallen got to their feet, they watched as the sofa began to spin around, slowly at first, yet gaining momentum with each rotation. Everyone looked to Angela, hoping she could shed some light on the situation. They should have looked elsewhere. She had no answers and let them know with a shrug of her petite shoulders.

"I think I saw this on a movie once." Quil stated. "The Exorcist. It was badass and a little scary in a fucked up kind of way."

"Shut the hell up Quil!" Paul snarled at his brother, as he attempted to stop the spinning couch.

"What? I'm just saying. That little girl turned out to be like the anti-Christ."

Charlie was worried about his small cousin, who at this time was being spun rapidly around the living room. When he heard Quil's quip, he didn't think. He picked up the nearest object, which happened to be an umbrella that Emily previously kept beside the front door. He wondered fleetingly as to how it came to be on the floor next to him, but quickly lost the thought as he began whaling on Quil. The shifter dodged each blow of the parasol, laughing the whole time. He wasn't expecting his grandfather to join in on the assault, however, and found himself dodging an umbrella from the front, and a walking cane from the back.

"Jesus Christ! Would you three cut it the fuck out and help us!" Sam shouted from his position on the opposite end of the couch from Paul. The two beaters and the beatee stopped immediately, looking around the room. They spotted Sam, Paul and Jared attempting to immobilize the couch while Embry had the women and Billy backed into a corner of the room, keeping them from harm. Charlie scanned the room again, looking for Seth, before he remembered the young shifter stayed at the treaty line with the vampires, to let them know what was going on.

Rushing into the fray, the three men joined the others, following the broken orders of Sam and Paul, to no avail. Every once in a while, one of the corner dwellers would shout out an idea. No matter what they tried, they could not gain control of the twirling piece of furniture. The few times they thought they had the upper hand, they soon found themselves tossed aside and on their asses. The shifters could feel the house shifting on its foundation with each fall they took. They knew if Abby didn't stop soon, Sam would be moving.

As they lifted themselves from the floor for the fifth time, the back door slammed open, allowing Seth and six vampires to enter. Without thought, the vamps and Seth jumped in to relieve the spent wolves and humans. They had no better luck than their predecessors. Emmett, being the strongest of all the immortals, grabbed the sofa, planting his feet and holding on for all he was worth. He was a little shocked to feel his feet lifting from the floor, even more so when he felt his body being spun around in circles with the couch.

Stepping back from the chaos, Peter looked around, scratching his head. When he approached the little house set back in the forest, he noticed how it was slightly off center of the foundation. Looking at the damage on the inside, he knew they had to get the humans out, before the roof came crashing down. Jumping back to help the others, he grabbed one side of the couch and yelled for someone to get Abby and get the others out of there.

Paul reached forward and was relieved when he was able to wrap his arms around his imprint. He snatched her up and ran out of the house, watching as Quil, Embry and Jake herded the other humans to safety. Once everyone, human and immortal were safely out of the house, they watched in fascination as the columns on the front porch, split, bringing the overhanging porch to the ground. Pulling Abby closer to him, Paul flinched when he heard Emily's muffled sobs.

"What the hell do we do now?" Leah asked as she stepped over to Emily, rubbing her back gently.

"Whatever it is, it needs to be decided on in the next five minutes. There's going to be a storm blowing in."

Paul looked to see who had spoken. He was surprised to see Alice Cullen standing next to Bella. Taking a long look around, he noticed four of the Cullen's and two additional people standing with their group. Before his wolf could react, Paul noticed the color of their eyes. Or colors as the case may be. He also noticed he didn't smell the horrid stench that usually accompanies being in the proximity of vampires.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking at the other shifters. "I don't smell stink, and what the fuck's up with your eyes?" Glaring at the additional interlopers, he inquired as to who they were.

"I'm Peter Whitlock and this is my mate and wife, Charlotte." He huffed in irritation, as he stepped forward to address the wolf. "I'm gonna say all this happened about the same time your little girl there dropped all of us on our asses." He added, waving his hand around his eyes.

"Really guys, we need to get moving. That storm is going to be something else." Alice butted in.

"Let's go to my house." Old Quil offered.

Every vehicle available was packed with shifters, vamps and humans. Quickly they made their way to the medicine man's house. Within minutes, they were unloading and gathering in the front room. Reluctantly, Paul placed Abby on the sofa and sat next to her, as the others talked amongst themselves. Peter and Charlotte stood close to Paul and Abby, unwilling to leave their charge's side.

The first rumble of thunder coincided with the subtle movement of the couch Abby was lying on. Only the immortals heard the slight scraping of furniture on hardwood over the thunder's echo. The first indication the humans had of imminent trouble was the sudden turnings of heads of the shifters and vampires, which found the humans stepping closer to the danger.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered as she wrapped herself around Quil's arm. Sensing her fear, he moved his arm from her grasp, wrapping it around her securely and pulling her closer to him.

"I think we're about to get a repeat performance." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, the couch lifted and slammed back to the floor, sending Paul to the floor. He jumped up and grabbed his imprint once more and made his way out of the house as pictures, nic nacs and dishes began crashing to the floor. He was soon surrounded by the others as the first drops of rain began falling.

"Quickly! My house!" Sue shouted as she turned to run the few yards to her home.

"No!" Leah and Seth shouted to their retreating parent.

"Guys." Alice warned, unnecessarily, as lightning began striking and thunder boomed continuously around them.

"Fuck it. My house." Paul said as he began the run to his house, which was situated at the far end of the reservation, his imprint firmly in his arms.

Flanked on four sides by vampires and wolves, he made his way to his small cottage style home. As he entered through the back door, the rain began falling in torrents. Lightning strikes were closely followed by rolling thunder. Rushing to his bedroom, he laid Abby on his bed, covering her with blankets to ward off the chill from the rain that had soaked her on their run.

He found himself being forced from the room by Leah as the three vampires began pulling the blankets off his imprint. Growling in anger, he tried to push his way back in the room, when his sister finally got through to him, explaining the necessity of getting Abby dry, which meant changing her clothes, and he was not allowed to be there for that. The door firmly shutting in his face was his clue to join the men in the other room. Bypassing the living room, he made his way to the refrigerator, where he pulled the half case of beer from the shelf, removed one from the box and popped the top. Chugging without stopping, he drained it in no time, reaching for another.

"You plan on sharing?" He heard Sam ask from the next room.

Hefting the box, he made his way to join the others, where he proceeded to hand out cans to the men. When he reached the vamps, he lifted his brow in question.

"Can you guys even drink this?"

"Yesterday, I would have said hell no. Right now? I think it might be possible. It smells pretty damn good." Emmett answered for the vamp men.

Handing off three beers, the shifters sat back and watched as the vampires took tentative sips of their drinks. They laughed hysterically when all three vampires' eyes widened in surprise. And they turned the drinks up, emptying the cans in sync, then crushing them in their hands, like they had seen done on television, before reaching for another.

When they heard approaching cars, all the men stood and made their way to the front door. They could barely make out the vehicles through the sheets of rain that were pouring from the now blackened sky. Rushing out, they helped the humans from the cars and into the house, Billy was flung unceremoniously over Emmett's shoulder as Jake helped Old Quil. Once everyone was inside, Sue and Emily made their way to the bathroom to retrieve towels for everyone. Charlie was only interested in Abby's whereabouts and let that be known as Sue shoved a towel in his hands.

He was directed to Paul's room, and along with Sue, made his way to his cousin's side. Sitting gently beside her, he pushed her still damp hair from her brown before leaning over and placing a kiss to her forehead. Sue checked her vitals and for fever before deciding she was resting somewhat comfortably, Charlie stood and walked back to join the others, Sue by his side. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Emmett drinking a beer.

"I thought vampires only drank blood." Charlie stated as he reached for a can from the fast emptying case.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Billy asked from the corner of the sofa, where Emmett deposited him.

"I think little girl had somethin to do with it." Peter let them know between gulps of his beer.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked as she made her way to Paul's kitchen to see about preparing a meal.

"When we got up after that sonic boom shit, our eyes were back to our human color. We ain't sparklin' in the sunlight either."

"I wonder." Bella thought aloud. "If you can drink beer, can you eat? I mean human food?" This brought silence to the room. Everyone wondering if it were possible. She continued her thought pattern. "And, if you can drink and eat, how are you going to get rid of it? Are you going to have to vomit it or are you going to start using the bathroom again?"

Peter began shifting uncomfortably where he stood. "I'll let ya know." He told Bella as he dashed from the room to the bathroom, remembering to shut the door behind him.

"Why is he running the water?" Angela spoke quietly.

"Aw, he ain't runnin water Ang. He's takin a piss." Jasper let her know with a smug grin.

Everyone waited as they heard the flush of the toilet followed by the water in the sink turning on then shutting off. They watched, holding back laughter, as the vampire made his way sheepishly back to the living room.

"Yeah. We ain't gonna be pukin no more." He stated to the laughing group. "On the plus side, our peckers didn't shrink." Receiving a smack to the back of his head from Charlotte.

A chuckling Sue came into the room and informed them that Paul had very little food in his pantry. Looking to Seth and Leah, she asked if they would mind running to their house and collecting some items. She knew the rain wouldn't affect her children, in human nor wolf form. Once she told them what she wanted, she watched as they left through the back door, ran to the tree line and disappeared. She was pleased when Rosalie followed her to the kitchen and asked if she could help.

As Sue and Rose began prepping in the kitchen, conversation in the living room turned to the situation at hand. All joking ended as Old Quil began giving his opinion on what happened. Angela added what she felt was important as the others listened and input when they thought it was needed. Conversation lagged when Alice skipped to the back door, stating that Leah and Seth would be there in one minute.

"You can see the wolves now?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Yep. When we regained some of our human traits, I started to get visions of them."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked the pixie vampire, who was dancing around the back door.

"Before this afternoon, anytime I tried to see the future of the wolves, my vision would go fuzzy or black." Alice let him know as she reached and opened the door when she saw the two shifters making a dash to the porch. Reaching out, she took the bags from the brother and sister as they rushed in.

"It's storming like hell out there." Leah informed as she took the towel Charlotte held out for her.

"Do you think this is Abby's doing?" Charlie asked Old Quil, who nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes. I think her witch is making herself known."

"Well, we know ya here darlin' so ya can slack off a lil now." Charlotte drawled towards the bedroom where Abigail was sleeping. A loud crack of thunder was her answer.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked the group.

"I see you, Angela, Jasper, and me at school tomorrow. We have to show up so people don't get curious about what happened this afternoon." Alice told her, as she was pulled into a vision.

"Charlie will be going to work as usual. Everyone else will be doing what they normally do, with the exception of Paul, Peter and Charlotte. I see them staying here with Abby."

"What about us?" Emmett asked his sister.

"I'm not sure. I see you and Rose going home and not much after that. Just normal things."

"That makes no sense Alice. After what we found out, I'm not so sure I want to go back." Rose said, incensed with the thought of being in the same proximity with Carlisle and Esme.

"What you found out? What do you mean?" Sam asked as he pulled Emily into his arms.

Thus began the re-telling of the trip to Louisiana and the information they gathered from the two members of the Volturi and the vaettir. Including the lineage of each of them, and the role Carlisle and Esme played in the whole thing. They told of the markers they found in the cemetery and the fact that there were others in different states. To say the shifters and humans were irate would be a huge understatement. The shifters were ready to attack and tear Carlisle and Esme to bits and heatedly let everyone know. Charlie, Billy and Old Quil were ready to light the fire on the pyre.

Sensing the need to calm the horde, Sue announced dinner. When everyone had their plate, she asked that they refrain from speaking of any angering topics, they could resume the conversation when dinner was complete. Everyone agreed, then turned their attention to the vampires that were partaking of their first meal since their change to immortality. Seeing the looks on their faces as they took their first bite of food was comical.

"Oh my God." Rose groaned as she chewed then swallowed the first bite of spaghetti.

Emmett placed a noodle in his mouth and slurped it like a small child. Everyone watched as it quickly disappeared, leaving a smattering of sauce on his lips. Grinning like a cheshire cat, he told the group, "I've always wanted to do that."

Conversation flowed smoothly between the once mortal enemies. The shifters teased the vampires when they noticed that the vamps were drawn to the toasted bread. "You do realize you're eating garlic bread, right?" Quil chuckled.

"No shit? For real?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes!" They let him know, laughing when he reached for another slice.

"This is so much better than the jerky I remember eating when I was growing up."

"When was that?" Charlie asked.

"Eighteen hundred and forty-four." Jasper answered causing Charlie to choke on his bread.

"That was before the Civil War." Charlie gasped between coughs.

"Yes sir. I fought in that war."

"When all this is resolved, you and me are going to sit down and you're going to tell me everything about that time." Charlie, pointing his fork for emphasis, informed him.

"Be glad to sir." Jasper smiled.

Soon, dinner was over. The girls all pitched in to help clean the kitchen, so they could get back to the conversation that they had put off. Charlie mentioned to Angela that she should call home and ask her parents if she could stay with Bella and Abby overnight, since it was still storming. Not wanting to risk tipping her mother off to her whereabouts, she decided to call her father. Once Charlie assured Mr. Weber that he would be with the girls all night, the reverend agreed to the sleepover.

Paul excused himself and went to check on Abby. His wolf rumbled his approval when he noticed the tiny girl in one of his old shirts. Leaning down, the man and the wolf drew in a deep breath, catching their mate's scent, leaving a small kiss to her pink lips, drawing a slight smile from them, before rising and leaving the room.

"I got a feelin' some things are gonna change tomorrow." Peter informed.

"Yeah. I think you're right." Alice agreed. "I don't know why, but I only see Paul, Charlotte, Leah, Bella, Angela, and you being allowed in the house after tonight."

"What or Who is going to keep the rest of us out?" Charlie demanded to know.

"I'm sorry Charlie. All I see is you and Mr. Ateara trying to get in, but you can't make it past the porch." She told an angered chief of police.

"You can call me Old Quil. You're going to be spending a lot of time around here, and we don't stand on formality." The medicine man told the group of vampires, getting nods in acceptance.

"It's a defence mechanism." Angela spoke, from her spot on the floor next to Bella and Rosalie. "The witch is still vulnerable and she's protecting herself and Abby. They will both be weak for a couple of weeks. We are all going to have to be careful with what we say and do around her for a little while. Any little thing will set her witch off. It could be good or bad, depending on the situation. I wouldn't recommend telling her anything that will shock her or make her mad."

"So, we make sure she's well protected. I know the shifter's are capable of that, but, what about the vampires? Now that you're not so vampy anymore, can you still do what you used to do?" Jake worried. It was a reasonable worry.

Looking to Alice and Peter, they waited on an answer.

Alice nodded as Peter confirmed. "Yeah, my knower is tellin me we didn't lose any of our powers or strength. We were given these changes to help us fit in. I'm guessin we're gonna be out in the sun quite a bit at some point and we can't be sparklin."

"Yes, I saw all of us in bright sunlight. I'm not sure where, it's a big city with a lot of buildings, but we were fitting in with all of you. From what I could tell, it's going to be within the next six months. I didn't see any snow, so I'm going to say close to the beginning of spring. I say six months because Emmett trades vehicles every two years, like clockwork. In my vision, he still has the current one and I know he only has six months left on the lease." Alice elaborated.

A boom of thunder followed her announcement, making the humans jump.

Peter got a thoughtful look on his face as he turned his head toward the room where Abby was. "Was that you lil darlin?" Another boom sounded outside.

Slapping his hand on his thigh, he harrumphed in satisfaction. "I knew that lil girl was gonna be somethin else! She ain't asleep like we thought. She's communin with her witch side." The boom of thunder from outside followed his announcement.

"She can hear us?" Paul asked, the same time as Charlie.

Boom. Boom.

After inquiring about her welfare, if she was feeling okay, if she was safe, and receiving booms of thunder as answers, Old Quil called a halt to the questions, stating the residents of the town were bound to be getting worried. If the torrential downpour wasn't making them jittery, the constant sound of thunder would. After his proclamation, the thunder ended and the rain slacked up considerably. At the sudden change outside, it was agreed that the witch was agreeing with the medicine man.

Eventually, the group started breaking up. Embry left to take over patrol from Jared who had left immediately after dinner. Billy was getting tired from sitting in the same position for hours, so Jake left to take him home. Old Quil followed close behind. Sue offered to let Sam and Emily stay with her family until they could make sure their house was safe. Thankful for the offer, Emily left with her aunt and Seth, while Sam ran to their home to pack some clothes. Charlie declared it was time for Bella and Angela to leave with him, and extended an invitation for the vampires to stay with his family, if they didn't want to return home. Rose and Alice accepted gratefully, as Jasper and Emmett let them know they were going to see if they could find Edward. Peter and Charlotte declined, stating they felt the need to stay close to Abigail. That only left Leah.

When she walked out of the bedroom with a pillow and blanket, Paul knew she was staying. Making a move to get up from the sofa, he was surprised when he was hit in the head with the pillow, followed by the blanket.

"I'll be sleeping in the bedroom. Make yourself comfortable on the couch." She told him as she turned and made her way back to his room. Making Charlie smile in relief.

"Hey chief? Remember what we told ya about not bein able to get in the house. I ain't wantin to see anybody get shot cause your danders up." Peter reminded Charlie as he made his way to the door, after checking on Abigail one last time.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." He drawled, making a dash to his car in the slightly less flooding downpour.

Paul sighed in relief. Glad to be alone in his house with his imprint. Well, if you don't count the shifter in his bedroom and the two semi vamps sitting on his couch, he was alone with his imprint.

"I hate to say this, but my knower is tellin me he's gonna be the one that spills the beans to the little one when she wakes up." Peter told Charlotte, looking in Paul's direction.

Paul laughed at the statement. "Nah. Not me man. I just want her to wake up. No bad effects from the shit that happened today, and healthy. I'm not going to say anything to hurt her or set her off." Peter looked at him and shook his head. His knower had never been wrong before, and he wasn't going to bet on it being wrong this time either.

As thought, the next day found Charlie and Old Quil standing just off the porch, unable to gain access to the home. A blue film surrounded the entire house. Try as they might, they could not push through the shield. The only ones allowed entrance were the ones Alice noted in her vision. Charlie had to rely on updates from Bella, Leah, Angela, and Paul, when he deemed it necessary to come out of the house. He would have asked Peter or Charlotte, but those two never left.

By the third day, Charlie was frantic to check on his cousin. He needed to see for himself that his charge was okay. Breathing a sigh of annoyance, his sights fell on Paul as he quickly made his way to Old Quil and him.

"Any changes?" Old Quil asked solemnly.

"She woke up a little bit ago."

"What! How is she? Is she okay? What did she say?" Charlie asked without giving Paul a chance to answer. "When is she going to drop this damn shield so I can get in there?"

"She seems fine. She was talking and making sense and all. I don't know about the bubble though. I thought it would have disappeared when she woke up." Paul let him know.

"Well, go back in there and tell her to drop the damn thing." Charlie ordered.

"I would chief, but she went back to sleep." Paul stated.

All heads turned toward the porch as Leah, Bella fast on her heels made her way down the steps and landed a punch to Paul's jewels. Charlie cringed in sympathy, wondering what the shifter could have possibly done to warrant such violence. When Bella escaped his hold and kicked the man, again, in the jewels, Charlie worried he would never walk upright again. He suggested Paul stay on the ground and got an muffled agreement in return.

"What the hell is going on?" Old Quil demanded to know.

"His dumbass thought it would be a good idea to tell Abby about some of the shit that happened the other day." Leah fumed.

Reaching down to assist Paul to his feet, Charlie shook his head in disappointment. "Didn't Angela tell us to watch what we say?"

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't not answer her and I couldn't lie." Paul explained hoarsely. "My wolf wouldn't let me." He finished.

"The imprint." Leah finally understood, looking apologetically to her brother.

"Paul?" All eyes moved to the front door, where Abby was standing, using the frame for support.

Shaking himself of the pain, he made his way to her as quickly as he could. He was the only one that didn't notice the bubble had vanished with her appearance. Taking the opportunity, Charlie and Old Quil followed right behind Paul, hoping they made it to the door before the shield reappeared.


	36. Chapter 36

Audrey Weber looked up from the journal she was perusing when Edward burst through her front door.

"We have a problem." He began without preamble.

"We?" She questioned with raised eyebrow, rising from the recliner, placing the weathered book on the side table next to her.

"It's happened." He told her.

"What, exactly, are you talking about?"

"The triumvirate was formed this afternoon at the school." Edward was running his hands through his copper colored hair, making it a mussed mess.

"How is that possible? It's too soon! Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm certain! I was watching from the wooded area next to the parking lot." He growled at the hybrid, angered that she would doubt what he was telling her.

He found himself pinned against the wall, her hand tightening quickly against his throat. He never saw her make a move, much less caught any stray thought she had of harming him. He struggled against her as she moved in closely to his face, looking him straight in his honey colored eyes.

"Raise your voice to me one more time. I promise, it will be the last thing you ever do." She spat. "I may be only half vampire, but I assure you, that half is more than you will ever be." She announced, releasing her hold slightly, only to regrasp his throat and slam his head into the wall again. "Do you understand, you sniveling, poor excuse for an immortal?"

A burst of anger flowed through him, as he reversed the hold, pinning her to the wall where he was only milliseconds ago. Imitating her stance, he whispered lowly.

"You are no match for me, and you know it. Do not think for one second that you can best me. I can and will kill you, without a second thought." He released her and took a step back. "Do you understand me?"

As soon as he stepped back, she was on the move, throwing herself at him and pushing him across the room.

"Do not ever put your hands on me, unless you want that to be the last thing you ever do!" She fumed. "You continue to push me and you will find out just how strong I am. I will fuck you up so bad, Carlisle will not be able to put you together again. Just like Humpty fucking Dumpty." Seething, she demanded he tell her exactly what happened at the school.

"There were at least three wolves waiting for Bella and Abigail. Sam, the alpha, was in wolf form in the tree line. Quil and Embry were in human form, waiting in the lot. I watched as the girls came out of the building and made their way to the car. I was slowly making my way toward them, when I saw Angela run after them to give them some papers. When they all reached out, and their hands touched, a blue spark shot from them and they were lifted from the ground." He didn't feel the need to tell the woman that he had been hiding in a tree while all of this was going on.

"Sam began growling, as he had caught my scent. Quil immediately ran into the woods and phased. The two of them began to track me. I had to make a quick escape." Again, he withheld information from Audrey. He didn't want her to know that the thought of being torn apart by the wolves had him terrified.

"Before I left the area, I noticed the other non-phased wolf, Embry, had imprinted on Angela. I made a move to rush back and get Bella, since the guard wolf was indisposed, however, my brother, Emmett, arrived and rushed the three girls and Embry into the waiting car, before he joined Sam and Quil in their hunt for me." He lied. He only knew Emmett was there through his thoughts. He never saw him, as he was well on his way to the safety of his home. As to that, he wasn't sure whether Sam and Quil were actively tracking him.

"A wolf imprinted on my daughter?" Audrey was intrigued.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Edward tossed at her with a sneer.

Audrey turned her back on the childish acting vampire, straightening her clothing and hair as she paced the length of the room. She was thinking of things that could have happened for the triumvirate to be formed so soon. If what Edward said was true, she was in serious trouble. The plans she had diligently thought out and implemented over the past two decades were now lying in tatters at her feet.

Nothing had gone the way it should have. She still only held two of the ten journals. It appeared the other eight were out of her reach indefinitely. With the deaths of Victor and Roslyn, she had no hope of retrieving them anytime soon, if at all. With them alive, there was always a glimmer of possibility. A slight chance that they would be brought to her, at which time, she would take over the immortal world, and who knows, maybe the mortal world as well. Not to mention the riches that would fall into her hands. All her work and dreams appeared to have ended with the snapping of two necks.

She blamed Edward. He had been the one to kill the two humans. No matter that she had ordered their deaths, he was the one that carried out the murders and disposed of the bodies. Yes, this was his fault. And she would make him pay. But first, she had one more job for him to do.

"I want you to eliminate the triumvirate. And the protectors." She informed him.

"I'm sorry. Did you say you want me to kill your daughter?" He asked, head tilted.

"No. I said I want the triumvirate to be eliminated."

"That's the same thing!" He shouted.

"Is it?" She laughed in response. She couldn't believe the stupidity of the vampire in front of her.

"You want me to eliminate the ruling party. In order to do that, it would mean they have to die." He explained. Loudly.

"Edward. Do what I said." She was finished with this discussion, and him. "Now, get out before my husband gets home." She moved and opened the front door, waiting for his departure.

When he took his leave, in a huff no less, Audrey noticed the darkening sky and heard the rolling thunder. She knew the witch was awakening, and knew her time for getting what she craved, was limited. Closing the door, she turned and came to a sudden stop.

"What the...who the fuck are you?" She screeched at the stranger who was sitting in her chair, one of the journals in his hand.

"My, my, my. Audrey Cullen Weber. You have been a very bad girl." The stranger spoke softly as he flipped the pages of the journal, pausing to look at the motionless woman at the door.

"Come, come. Have a seat." He patted the chair next to him. "We are just waiting for a few more friends to join us."

Audrey cautiously made her way to the chair the stranger indicated, never taking her eyes off of him. She wondered how he had gained access to her home, without her knowledge.

"Who are you and why are you making yourself at home, in my house? What right do you have to barge in and think you can judge me?" Her gumption catching up with her.

"You'll soon have answers. Just a few more minutes, I'm sure." He answered in the same quiet tone he had been using since she noticed his arrival.

When the door opened several minutes later and her husband entered, Audrey began to fret. He didn't look surprised to see the stranger sitting in the recliner in his living room. With a withering glance at his wife, Reverend Weber made his way to the uninvited guest, holding his hand out in greeting.

"Father Michael, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Father Michael spoke, grasping the pro-offered hand, shaking firmly. "We are waiting on a few others before we begin."

"Darling, what is going on?" Audrey purred to her husband, knowing exactly how to play on his emotions.

"Audrey, enough." Reverend Weber admonished, moving to the door, as they all heard the approach of several pairs of footsteps. "Your manipulation is over. Has been for some years now." He said, making a great show of opening the oak door, moving quickly out of the way as the three inside the house heard a warning from the lawn.

"Incoming!"

Audrey watched in horror as Edward Cullen's head sailed through the door, only to drop and roll to a stop in front of her. Reverend Weber and Father Michael each sighed and rolled their eyes at the audacity of the approaching vampires.

"That was necessary?" Reverend Weber asked as the two men entered, the biggest one carrying the rest of Edward under his arm as if it were a football.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely." The blonde warrior stated with a grin. "How ya' doin' there vaettir?"

"Hello Peter. Emmett." Father Michael greeted with a slight bow of his head. "And, might I ask where Jasper is?"

"Oh, he'll be along shortly. He's just gatherin some more vampires for our lil meetin." Peter explained as he began lobbing Edward's head like a soccer ball.

"Uhm, anywhere imparticular you want me to put this?" Emmett asked politely, holding up Edward's headless body.

"Just drop 'em on the floor." Peter answered for the group. Smiling with satisfaction when he heard the thump of the body. His smile grew wider with the arrival of the rest of the party.

"Well, hell! The gang's all here! Let's get it started!" He bellowed as Jasper entered the Weber home, Carlisle and Esme in tow, followed closely by Charlotte, Alice and Rose.

"What is the meaning of this!" Carlisle demanded of the occupants, only noticing Edward's head with Esme's cry of dismay.

"Edward!" She cried, making her way to her son's severed head, watching with horror as his eyes, brimming with tears he'd never be able to shed, looked up at her in sadness. Gathering his head close to her body, she searched frantically for the rest of him. Spotting his prone body behind the couch, she made her way over to reattach the missing piece.

"Aw, now. If ya put it back on, I'm just gonna have to take it off again." Peter whined.

Carlisle stepped up to Peter, as if to attack.

"I wish ya would Carlisle. I really wish ya would." Peter teased. "I ain't got no problem rippin your pansy ass head off, just like your boy there." He told him, pointing in Edward's direction.

"You had no reason! Edward has never done anything to you to deserve this type of treatment!" Carlisle was spitting in his anger. He had yet to notice the other occupants of the room.

"That's not exactly true Carlisle." Jasper interjected. "Why don't you ask your daughter what's been goin on?"

Carlisle turned to Alice and Rose, intent on finding answers. Both smiled wickedly at him as they shook their heads and pointed toward the sofa. Turning in the indicated direction, he spotted the one person he thought he'd never see again. If he had a heart, it would have been beating erratically.

"Audrey." He whispered in defeat.

"What!" Esme screamed, getting to her feet, dropping Edward's head in her haste, to the amusement of Emmett and Peter. She quickly made her way over to the hybrid, kicking Edward's head across the floor in her sudden flight. "What have you done!" She accused.

"I have done nothing!" Audrey defended. "Edward is the one that killed those two people!"

"What people? What are you talking about?" Carlisle wanted to know. Edward taking a life was preposterous. Sure, he had a rebellious period decades ago, however, he promised he would not take another human life. Carlisle believed him.

"Maybe we should calm down and talk about what is going on in a civilized manner." Father Michael intoned.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked in his most professional voice.

"I'm Father Michael de Lacroix."

"Now, we done went over that vaettir." Peter interrupted. "Ya can't keep sayin you a priest." He finished, shaking his head, looking toward Revered Weber. "And I'd be willin to bet Eddie's tiny left nut, you ain't a real preacher either."

Laughing a deep laugh, Revered Weber confirmed Peter's belief. "True. I too am a vaettir. Sent to protect the innocent progeny of the sacred line of the Quileute."

"Well, I'll be dipped in horse shit." Charlotte spoke up, looking closely at Reverend Weber, noticing the subtle resemblance to Michael.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Audrey tried to weasel her way out of the situation, standing in agitation, only to find herself surrounded by Alice, Rose and Charlotte. "How dare you!" She shouted at the women, trying to escape the circle she had found herself in the middle of.

Carlisle, sensing his creations despair, moved to assist, only to find himself held back by Jasper, as Esme was being restrained by Peter.

"Now, simmer down ya'll. Ain't no call for the rest of ya to get your heads tore off too." Peter soothed the angered group.

Looking wildly for her husband, Audrey gasped in shock when she saw he was holding the two journals in his hands.

"I believe these belong to the Quileute people." He mentioned, offering the weathered logs to Emmett, who happened to be the only one not strong arming another at the moment.

With gratitude showing in his eyes, Emmett solemnly nodded and reached to accept the offering. "Thank you. I'll make sure they find their way home."

"No!" Audrey screamed, twisting away from her captors, reaching wildly to intercept the journals. Pushing her husband to the side, she jumped toward Emmett, scratching his arms in her attempt to save her future.

Rose saw the attack on her mate and responded quickly and efficiently, removing the hybrids head in one movement. She didn't notice Carlisle and Esme attempting to prevent the attack and was stunned when she heard the metallic screech of vampire limbs being removed.

Soon, the house was silent. The immortals looked at the carnage in disbelief.

"What do we do now?" Michael asked.

"Keep the heads separate from the bodies. We'll let Abigail decide when the transformation is complete and she is ready to ascend the throne." Alice informed the group.

"What about the hybrid?" Rose wanted to know, her anger still at the surface.

"Burn her." Reverend Weber instructed. "She can't be reattached and she has caused enough damage in her lifetime." He let them know as he lifted the headless body of the hybrid, who once was his wife, before making his way to the back yard. "I've had a pit dug in preparation of today."

"What about Angela?" Emmett asked sadly.

"The vaettirs will handle that. She'll not remember anything about being Audrey Weber's adopted daughter." Michael informed the group.

"That's all and good, but what about the rest of the town? How are you going to get them to forget about her?" Rose asked, confused.

"Fear not. We have our ways." Was the answer she received from the vaettir.

"Let's get this done. My knower is tellin me we need to be at the treaty line ASAFP. Angela is gonna need us to help bring lil girl's witch out." Peter informed his friends as he began gathering heads and making his way out of the house, yelling for the rest to follow with the bodies and meet him at the Cullen house.

Once they deposited their packages, or the heads and bodies, they quickly made their way to the treaty line, Peter taking the time to call Billy Black, letting him know they were on their way, and why.


	37. Chapter 37

:::ToTW:::

Charlie wasted no time pulling Abby from Paul's grip to check her himself. He pulled her to his chest in a tight hug before holding her away at arm's length, looking her from head to toe to ensure she had no injuries from her transformation. Other than the darkish tint under her bright green eyes, he found no other changes.

"You doing okay kid? You scared the hell out of me." He told her as he hugged her to him once again.

"I'm fine Charlie. Just tired." She let her cousin know, as she breathed in the smell of him. His scent was all Charlie, and brought comfort to her, reminding her that she was not alone in all the upheaval that seemed to be her life now.

Not to be left out, Old Quil gave a shove to Charlie's back, moving him aside so he too could check on the girl. The girl he loved as his own. After completing his own check, he nodded in relief.

"You look good little one. I'm so proud of you." He whispered, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Charlie hip checked the old medicine man, to get back to Abby. Leading her to the sofa, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw Peter lending a hand to keep the old man from falling to the floor.

"So, what happens now?" Charlie asked the assembled.

"Well, that's all up ta the little girl." Peter answered. "We still have Carlisle and Esme ta deal with, not to mention Peckerward."

"What! You haven't burned them yet?" Charlie chuckled in disbelief. He knew the vampires had been beheaded. Three days ago.

"Nope. It's not our call. If it were, they'd of been ash beneath our feet as soon as we knocked their heads off." Peter let him know, disgust evident in his tone.

"Where the hell are they?" Charlie queried, imagining the creative ways Peter and the others may have come up with to keep the body parts.

"We got the heads in the Cullen house. Their bodies? Well now, that's a whole nother story. Let's just say, Seattle had a run on dry ice." Peter scratched his head in annoyance before continuing. "Ya know Chief, ya really need ta see about opening some kinda witchy store in Forks, that carries dry ice. It was a bitch to have truck loads of that shit delivered, without the whole damn town askin questions."

"Yeah, because that's our number one priority." Paul piped in, looking at Peter as if he were one of the vamps without a head. Holding his hands out in defeat, Peter sighed before taking a seat next to Old Quil.

Abby looked around the room, smiling when she spotted Bella, Leah and Charlotte sitting on the floor in the corner. She gave a small wave before addressing them.

"Hey guys. I have a feeling you've been here the whole time, but it's like I'm just now seeing you."

"Yeah, you've been out of it. You'd talk to us, but it was like you didn't really comprehend we were here." Bella giggled to her cousin.

"What happened to Angela? She's not here."

"She'll be here soon. She's coming with her brothers and Reverend Weber." Leah told her.

"Was her mother really behind all this? Even though I couldn't wake up, I could hear everything you guys talked about." Abby whispered while worrying the knitting on the blanket that had been placed in her lap.

"Unfortunately, yes she was. Greed and self importance took over her life. She somehow got two of the Quileute journals and had plans to take over the supernatural world." Old Quil answered for the silent group.

"Where are the journals now?"

"They are safe. Waiting for you to add them to the collection."

Abby nodded in understanding. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that once the missing journals were added to the collection, she would find more damage that had been done by, not just Audrey Weber, but Carlisle, Esme and Edward as well. Before she could do anything, she needed to recuperate from the transition.

Conversation waned as Abby tilted her head against Charlie's shoulder and closed her eyes. She listened calmly as topics flitted from what to do with the Cullens, to how to handle the fact that Reverend Weber was a vaettir and would be leaving to rejoin his realm. Questions were presented about what would happen with the young twin boys that had been adopted by the Webers, not to mention how the town of Forks would be compelled to forget the family once existed and held a lofty position in the community.

"Charlie and Sue will adopt the boys." She mumbled as she shifted her position to find more comfort in Charlie's side. Exhaling deeply, she continued. "Angela is going to live with us too. Charlie will be her guardian. She can't be compelled, so don't worry about trying. The town will believe her mother died in some kind of freak accident and her father decided he couldn't raise the kids, so he asks Charlie and Sue to take them in." She finished.

"I didn't know my mom and Charlie were close like that." Leah snickered from the floor.

"No kidding." Bella added.

"They're in denial." Abby added her own snicker. "They've been dancing around each other for years."

"Wait a damn minute!" Charlie interrupted the three teens. "How do you girls get these ideas?"

"Charlie, really? Everyone watches the two of you. It's entertaining, not to mention comical." Paul laughed at the man seated next to his imprint.

Charlie harumphed in agitation, wishing someone would change the subject quickly, before he exploded with the blood rushing to his head in embarrassment. He was sure he had kept his feelings for the widowed Quileute elder hidden from everyone.

"Should I start calling you dad? Father? Pop?" Leah teased, falling into Bella's lap when she couldn't contain her uproarious laughter.

"You kids think you're funny." Charlie admonished.

Soon, the rest of the pack found their way to Paul's, along with the rest of the Elite Council, Billy and Sue. Once everyone was comfortable, the conversation turned to the events that occurred when Abby was undergoing her transformation. She was informed of events that took place from the time she was taken from the school parking lot to the time she awoke fully and dropped the protective shield around Paul's house.

Abby apologized profusely to Sam and Old Quil for the damage done to their homes and vowed that she would repair them, making them exactly as they wanted. Of course, Quil put in his request for a kick ass man cave, much to his grandfather's embarrassment.

When Angela arrived with her brothers and Reverend Weber, Abby informed them what was to be done. THe boys, Matthew and Lucas, were oblivious to what was going on. They took to Sue right away, probably because she offered the five year olds cookies and milk for a snack. the trailed her to the kitchen, where they climbed on the stools and thanked her politely before devouring the snack set before them.

Reverend Weber agreed with the order. He have each of his adopted children his love and well wishes for a happy future before giving his pledge of loyalty to the reigning leader of the supernatural world and taking his leave, returning to his realm.

Charlie worried about the effects the sudden disappearance of both parents would have on the WEber children. He knew he was worrying for naught, when the twins scrambled from their stools and found their way into his lap, as if it were an everyday thing for them.

"I can't be compelled, but, they can." Angela let him know. "As far as they know, they are Swan's."

"Huh. How's that going to work? I mean, when we go home, they don't have a room or toys or pictures."

"I'm pretty sure Abby, Bella and I can take care of that." Angela calmed him. "We're going to have to make a room for Seth as well, so…."

"Wait. What?" Sue bristled.

At her outburst, the room exploded in hysterics, leaving Charlie to explain what he had been told. Sue turned as red as he had.

"Oh. Uhm…" She stuttered. "Wow. Okay then."

"Charlie, you're going to have to move to the reservation." Alice informed the Forks police chief.

"What? Why?" He asked, knowing full well he had to live in Forks, if he wanted to maintain his position with the police force.

"It's sacred ground. There are going to be entities from other realms coming to seek the Leader's council frequently. It would be impossible for them to remain unknown if they had to travel through Forks. To us, it's a small town. To the other realms? It would be akin to them traveling through New York City, or some other huge metropolitan city. They would become disoriented, possibly causing upheaval without meaning to. It's safer for everyone if they could gain audience in a controlled environment."

"So, what do you propose?" Abby moved from the comfort of Charlie's side, intently listening to Alice explain the necessity of relocating the Swan household.

"Maybe building a house on the border of Forks and La Push?" Alice offered. "That way, Charlie could keep his job and the audience seekers would be at ease."

"I believe that's doable." Abby nodded, looking to Billy for his permission. "Billy? Is there a plot available on the line, that could be purchased?"

"I would have to check, but I believe so." He looked to Old Quil and Sue for confirmation.

"Thank you Billy. If there is something available, it would eliminate a few problems."

"You are going to be a great leader Abigail." Billy praised. "You showed respect to our tribe by asking about the land instead of just taking it for your need."

"It's not my land to take." Abby countered.

"And that is why you are the chosen one. You show respect to others and their beliefs and legends. Not just storming in taking and changing what you feel is necessary."

Waving away Billy's praise, she shook her head in embarrassment, standing slowly from her seat. Paul was by her side instantly, holding her by the waist until she gained her balance.

"What are you doing little girl?" Paul asked his imprint.

"I'm awake now, and things need to be done. I think it's time the journals were put in place."

At that proclamation, everyone in the room got to their feet in anticipation of what was to come. Charlie hefted the twins in his arms and looked around the room, before mentioning that maybe the boys shouldn't join them. Sam pulled his phone out and called Emily, asking if she would watch them until they returned.

The caravan of vehicles made their way to the tribal council office, after making a pitstop to deliver the boys to Emily, who stood on the porch, watching them drive away, wishing them luck.

The group followed Billy into the council hall, turning left and making their way along a somewhat darkly lit hallway. They entered a small room, where they saw parchments and journals stacked haphazardly along shelves which lined the walls from floor to ceiling.

Abby, Bella and Angela moved around Billy and the others, being drawn to a spot in the back corner of the room. The three of them approached a small table where they spotted the two missing journals, emitting a slight glow. The girls felt the current of the glow pulsing through them and instinctively knew they could not just place the journals with the others. This was going to require the combined efforts of all of them.

"Okay. Listen up." Abby began instructing the others in the room. "It's time to see what we're made of." She positioned Bella on her right and Angela on her left before telling the others the position they needed to be in. She placed Paul directly behind her to her left and Leah on her right. Quil was directly behind Bella with Embry directly behind Angela. When it came to the vampires, she had them align themselves with which ever witch they felt more drawn to. That put Peter and Charlotte with her, Jasper and Alice with Bella, and Emmett and Rose with Angela. The remaining wolves were interwoven amongst them. Abby reasoned this was added protection for the triumvirate.

"Just like lining up for a square dance." She snickered, looking at the position of everyone. The older ones standing on the outside of the grouping.

"Get in line for the Virginia Reel." Quil quipped, getting half hearted chuckles from the others.

"Now's not the time for jokes, grandson! Be serious for once in your life!" Old Quil scolded his namesake, angry that he could make light of the situation.

"Really old man? We're about to do some heavy shit. His joking is relieving some of the tension. You want to take his place?" Abby shot back, angered that the old man would chastise her friend, especially when none of them knew what to expect with what they were about to do.

"No. No. You're right. I apologize." Old Quil spoke quietly, realizing what the witch said was truth. No one in the room knew what was going to happen and were all preparing for the worst.

Taking a deep breath, Abby closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. Once centered in her witch self, she reached for the hands of Bella and Angela, feeling the electrical current that was present at the school. She watched as the journals in front of them rose slowly from the table, hovering, spine side vertically, facing the group. Looking toward the others, she watched in awe as they began rearranging themselves on the shelf. The girls released hands. Angela began chanting under her breath, as Bella began humming lowly. Raising her right hand, palm out, Abby startled when a blue spark left her open hand, surrounded the two floating journals, before speeding them forward to the open spaces on the shelf.

Once the journals were home, the group was hit with a blinding light, images swirling around them at mach speed, making it near impossible to make anything out. Abby turned her head from one image to another, trying to gather as much as she could as pictures and numbers passed her by.

"Vamps, I hope you are getting all this!" She shouted out, as the sound of the cyclonic activity gained in intensity.

"I've got the numbers!" Jasper yelled.

"Pictures are covered!" Alice supplied.

"We got tha realms!" Peter added for he and Charlotte.

"Humans covered on this end!" Rose shouted out.

"I got you!" Paul let her know, tightening his grip on her hip.

"Thanks! Love you too!" She let him know.

Time seemed to slow, as did the swirling images, giving them a chance to really look at what was going on around them. When the show was over, Abby, Bella and Angela sat heavily on the ground. Their imprints quickly by their sides.

"Move! Move! Move!" Was heard along with "Paper! I need paper!"

The vamps hurriedly moved everything from one table where they were able to spread paper out and begin dissecting what they saw. Alice, Charlotte and Rose began sketching faces of people they had seen, while their mates worked on what they saw. The wolves, moving in to assist, as they too had sharp memories.

Abby's breathing evened out, as did Bella's and Angela's, to the relief of their mates. The girls looked to one another before smiling and grasping hands once again. Seeing this, Paul clucked his tongue and pulled their hands apart.

"Yeah, I think we've had enough of that for one day." He smiled when the girls giggled at him, letting him know that none of them had been injured.

He relinquished his position to Charlie, who had finally come out of his shock and made his way to his girls. He pulled them roughly to him and ordered them to never scare him like that again. He informed them that he was getting older and they needed to stop adding to his gray hair.

The girls got to their feet and made their way to the table where pictures and numbers were being piled in a corner. Taking the sheaf, the three of them slowly began combing through them, trying to figure out the meaning.

"Wait a minute." Bella halted them. "There's got to be a sequence." She looked over the papers once more before calling Alice to her side. "What order Alice?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, Alice thought back. She realized Bella was right. There was an order. Deftly, she began shuffling the papers to coincide with the images. Once complete, everyone stepped back and looked at the seemingly endless mess on the table.

"Who the fuck here is Einstein?" Peter wanted to know, totally done with trying to decipher the whole mess.

"It's an outline." Seth explained, moving his hand over the strewn papers. Everyone turned to him, bringing a blush to his russet skin, before he continued with his explanation. "Well, more like a timeline." At their confused expressions, he huffed. "Lookit. This is Abby, coming to live with Charlie." He flipped the page face down, moving to the next. "Bella, coming to live with Charlie." He flipped that page over as well.

"Okay, that makes sense." Charlie praised. "Good job son."

"You fuckers have been goin ta high school for damn near a decade, and ya'll let the youngest person here show ya up? What tha hell is wrong with ya?" Peter chided the vampires.

"Fuck you Peter. We didn't study hieroglyphics." Rose shot out, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I guess ya gonna tell me it's that new math too, huh?" Everyone, bar Seth and the older members in the room, flipped him off.

Everyone worked together to determine where they stood on the timeline. They worked their way slowly through the pages, stopping when they came to the first one with numbers scribbled on it.

"Anyone?" Sue asked, knowing Quil's penchant for idiotic answers, she waited for his input. She didn't have to wait long.

"Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller?" He mimicked the economics teacher from the movie _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._

Sam rolled his eyes at the young shifter before looking closely at the long string of random digits. Taking a pencil, he drew a line separating the first nine numbers, then doing the same with the second set of nine numbers, leaving another long string trailing.

"It's a bank account." He offered when he felt eyes boring into his back. "This," he pointed to the first set of numbers "is the routing number. This is the account number." He pointed to the second set.

"What about all those?" Charlie waved his hand to the remaining numbers.

"My guess?" Sam huffed a chuckle of disbelief. "The account balance." He placed a decimal before the second to last number, adding commas every third digit starting from the right, after the decimal.

"Oh. My. God." Abby gushed, looking at the amount on the paper. "Who's account is that?"

"I'm guessing it belongs to the Leader of the supernatural world, which would be you, and from the looks of things, it's not the only account there is." Jasper advised her, pointing to the other pages with the same random digit patterns.

"Holy shit." She whispered, looking at Charlie wide eyed. "I don't think I'm going to be needing an allowance."

"No, but I might." He winked at her in response.

Stepping closer, Abby pulled the papers with numbers and flipped them over, in order, leaving only pictures visible.

"Okay, what does that leave us with?" She questioned the group.

"I'm thinkin that's the Volturi." Jasper motioned to the page with images of figures in robes. Abby studied the page closely, taking in the surroundings.

"Leaders of the vampire realm?" She asked him.

"Yeah. They are the only ones that have tha balls ta wear the dresses like they do." Peter answered for Jasper.

"Looks like the are on the beach. Is that here on the reservation?" She asked Billy, who had moved closer to the table.

"Yes. That's Third Beach. It's not open to the public and the tribe members don't go there. It's hard to gain access to." He let her know.

"Alice, can you tell when this takes place?"

"Within the week. Now that the journals have been joined and your witch is out, I'm seeing everything more clearly. My visions are still subjective, however, they firmed up when the images came to all of us."

"Okay. We can work with that." Abby let her know, before looking the papers over again, stopping when she came to the drawing of a cityscape. "What's this? I dreamed about this one."

"Yes, I saw it too. I know you, Bella, Angela, Rose, and Charlotte will be in a city. I'll try to narrow it down and see where you'll be and what you'll be looking for. That's about five months out, give or take a few days." Alice replied. "Unless something changes."

"Yeah. I understand." Abby nodded before turning her attention once again to the papers. "So, first, it looks like we have to meet with the Volturi. Looking down the line, I'm guessing these other images are representative of other realms?"

"That's what it looks like to me." Jasper concurred.

Dropping her finger on the city scape, Abby shook her head, agitated. "This one bothers me. I have a feeling this is going to have something to do with the vampire realm. No offense." She said, looking from the depiction of the Volturi and the cityscape.

"My knower is in agreement with ya. Somethin ain't addin up just right." Peter agreed with Abby.

"What if…" Abby thought of a scenario, looking at Alice.

"No. Whatever you decided, wiped the city from my vision. It doesn't happen."

"Okay, that can't happen. There's something there, I know it." Abby was getting frustrated. She made another decision and was relieved to hear Alice's quick intake of breath.

"Yes! New York City! Tribeca!"

"What did you decide Abs?" Leah questioned.

"At first, I thought of ending the Cullens'. When that had the opposite result, I decided to let the Volturi come for them. That's what got the city narrowed down. Now, one more thing." Abby envisioned Aro touching each of the Cullens' heads for information. She watched Alice's expression turn to one of pain and disbelief.

"They have children. Babies. Quileute offspring." Alice sobbed.

"What!" The Quileute tribe members yelled out in shock.

"Esme and Audrey have been working together all this time. They wanted to destroy the heir. Only, Abby slipped through their fingers. They were luring young Quileute couples from La Push. Focusing on those that were expecting or had just recently given birth. They would kill the parents and keep the children. They have them locked away in a building in the city, watched over by other vampires that were created by either Esme or Carlisle."

"Son of a bitch!" Rose growled out in fury.

"Billy? You, Sue and Old Quil start going through the records. Get John Littletree to work with you. I need a list of all couples that have left the reservation. We need to find out if they are still alive. If not, we need to know if they have relatives still living on the reservation. If the children are actual orphans, we'll figure something out when we get them home." Abby's witch instructed.

"Oh, I hate to do it, but, I'm taking a section of land. I can't wait for you to search the records. You'll have enough to do tracing lines for the missing. Alice, work with the guys on getting accommodations built. It needs to be large enough for all of us plus any kids we bring back. Make sure you work closely with Billy. I feel bad enough taking the land, I want to make sure the chief of the tribe is kept informed." She ordered before turning to the other girls.

"You five ready to hit the big city?" She questioned with an evil glint in her eyes.

:::ToTW:::


End file.
